Where Dreams Are Made
by Totally Unicorn
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are on their way to Yale and NYADA, and Quinn finally has the opportunity to express her feelings to Rachel now that Finn is heading to the Army. But do new complications arise from these new opportunities? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe a year had passed already, that it was all over. A slight sadness crept over her when she realised that everything she had strived for had been so feeble, and she finds herself regretting many of her actions before senior year, and particularly the ambitions she held. She laughed quietly behind everyone as she remembered a time when the most important thing in her life was becoming Prom Queen, and the smile remained when she realised she had become a new person; a person that she was proud of. She looked around at everyone near her, and smiled as the best memories of each one of them filled her mind. She remembered how proud she was of Santana when she finally admitted to Quinn that she had feelings for Brittany, she remembered Sam and his ridiculous impressions that never failed to make her smile, she remembered Brittany's face at the first motocross race Quinn had attended when she came in first place, she remembered them all. A few stray tears trickled down her cheek at the memories; now that they had graduated they were heartbreaking. But as her eyes found the train window, a wide grin spread across her face.

Rachel stood looking at them all, waving as tears flowed freely, and whilst it broke Quinn's heart it also made her incredibly happy to see that Rachel's self confidence had been restored, and to know that her dreams were slowly coming true. She watched as Rachel waved to each one of them, before finally making eye contact with her. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that some of the sadness in Rachel's eyes had died the moment she looked at her, and that made Quinn laugh slightly as she sniffed, and waved back at Rachel.

And then suddenly, there he was; the socially inept giant. He blocked Quinn's view as he ran, no - stumbled, to catch up with the train as it began moving. She saw the sadness grow again on Rachel's face, and that made her anger boil. She scoffed at the boy's ridiculousness; did he really think it was all about him? She was saying goodbye to all of them! Yes, he may be her boyfriend, but really? Some of them would hardly get the chance to see her again. Santana must have noticed Quinn's distress, as she reached down and squeezed her hand, before looking at her and smiling. "I know, he looks like a confused seal struggling to make it to the sea," Santana joked, and Quinn just half-heartedly chuckled in response, maybe Santana didn't get it.

After the train left, everybody just stood there for five minutes in silence. Quinn wondered if they were thinking about Rachel, or if they were finally accepting that this was happening, that they were all going their separate ways. Brittany was the first to break the silence, as she bounced over to stand with Quinn and Santana, "Wow, it's suddenly so quiet, I wonder why?" she chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around Santana. She didn't mean it offensively, it was just the truth, and Brittany knew that everyone would eventually miss Rachel's constant chatter. A few people laughed, and then everyone started speaking amongst themselves.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany begin to speak about their plans for the future, and Quinn notices that Brittany is looking more and more uncomfortable as Santana discusses hers. "Well, my mum's basically just dumped me with a crap load of cash and she says I can use it for New York instead of college, but I'm starting to consider that Louisville scholarship I got," Santana says, "Y'know, because like, after watching Lady Hummel get his dreams crushed without having a backup plan, I realised It's probably a good idea." Santana pauses and looks as though she's considering something, before Quinn says, "Well yeah, I think that's an awesome idea." Yet she frowns slightly, and her eyes flick between Santana and Brittany, paying specific attention to Brittany's expression. Santana then breaks out into a smile, and bangs her hip into Brittany's playfully, "But I can't go anywhere without my baby can I? So my main plan is to stick around in Lima for a while, and help Britt Britt the best I can with her senior year before we pop on over to the big apple," she beams. Brittany's face changed the second Santana uttered the word 'but.' "I love you," Brittany mutters, and then suddenly the pair are in full make out mode, and Quinn has to look away.

Annoyingly, her eyes catch Finn, who's still moping at the end of the platform like a lost puppy. She rolls her eyes, really? She's coming back soon, she's just checking out NYADA and she'll be here for the summer, what is with him? He starts walking back towards the group, and Quinn sighed as she realised he was about to start talking. "Guys..." he started, and the chatter died down slowly, Quinn turned back to face Brittany and Santana, and she let out a chuckle when she saw that Santana was equally annoyed. "I'm joining the Army," he finished. Everyone gasped, except for the ex-cheerio's who looked like they couldn't care less. "Whales can join the Army?" Brittany whispered, so only Santana and her could hear. Quinn grinned, and Santana had to cover her mouth to muffle her laugh.

Everyone was surrounding Finn now, giving him hugs, telling him he was brave, asking why he'd decided that and saying that they would miss him. Quinn's bitter irritation grew with each passing moment. She didn't want to listen to this. Finn wasn't brave, he was fucking stupid and she didn't understand why everybody idolized him. Within the last few days of graduation, the Glee juniors actually sang to_ him_ alone instead of singing to all of them. As far as she was concerned they were all idiots, she loved them all to pieces, but they were stupid. It wasn't until her brain had stopped ranting to itself over how much of a prick Finn was that she realised what he had said. She had to admit that joining the army was pretty brave, and she spared him a small amount of compassion, before her heart began to jump a little faster. "What about Rachel?" she asked, finally coming out of her haze. Everybody turned to look at her, before looking back at Finn just as quickly. His face fell instantly, and Quinn's heart sped up a little more, knowing what was coming.

"I set her free," he stated, as though it was that easy. Quinn's face went through several expressions in a short space of time. She looked confused at first as she wondered how anybody could possibly break up with Rachel, then she looked sad as she realised that it wasn't Rachel who had ended the relationship, before looking hopeful, and finally she masked her face with a blank expression before people noticed. "You kept Rachel in a cage?" Brittany asked, purely to lighten the mood as she could tell that people felt uncomfortable. "No, you idiot, we broke up!" he snapped, and then all hell broke loose in the form of Santana Lopez.

People had to hold Santana back, as they usually do when she gets angry, and Quinn sighed and ignored it all so that she could feed the hope that had began to blossom in her chest.

Rachel wasn't with Finn anymore. Rachel was single, and Quinn was going to be the only person from the New Directions who she would regularly see once they were in New York. Finn was going to the Army and that meant he would never be in the way! Quinn grew more and more excited before fear slithered into her mind. There was nothing holding her back now. She promised herself that she would take the first chance that she got, but that meant so many things. That meant admitting her feelings out loud, and it meant exposing herself to all the dangers she could face, it meant that she would most probably have to deal with a horrible rejection, but most of all it meant change, and change scared Quinn so much. Change was what had caused her depression all those months ago. She'd lost everything, and all of the change had confused her and she couldn't handle it.

She remembered when she first realised that she had feelings for Rachel Berry. It was the day when Rachel came to ask for her opinion on her engagement to Finn. She had suddenly felt a feeling that she was very familiar with, but it was so much stronger, it was more than just jealousy. It was sickening and agonising and then it hit her. She realised why she had constantly teased Rachel, and she realised why she had never wanted her to be with Finn, and suddenly everything made sense. All Quinn could do from then on was try to prevent Rachel from going through with the plans, as she silently pleaded with her eyes that Rachel would understand. She had tried to settle for friendship, but each time they hugged all Quinn had wanted to do was lean into her and press her lips to the Brunette's. She had tried to force herself to accept the fact that Rachel would never want her, so she forced herself to support Rachel's marriage, even though it killed her. She had gotten a boyfriend, Joe, and she had slept with Puck again to try and force the pain away, but it only made it worse. Santana hadn't helped either with her snarky comments. Quinn had slowly began to accept that it was never going to happen, so she had repressed her hopes, but suddenly she was pulled back into all of the fantasies and possibilities, and she couldn't suppress her desires anymore. Her heart wouldn't stop its violent beatings, and she was already planning her course of action as she pulled herself out of her shocked haze.

She needed to come up with a plan, and fast. She couldn't have any romantic connections if she was going to pursue Rachel, that would make things too complicated. She mentally cursed herself when she realised that she'd have to hurt Joe, he was sweet. For Quinn, it was easier to have someone hate her once she's hurt them, rather than to see their mental conflict if they still love her. As well as this, she knew that Joe would carry on trying to win her affections, as according to him she was the first girl he'd ever liked in this kind of way, and it's always hard to shake those kinds of feelings. She had to make him hate her if she wanted to get rid of him completely. She needed to act fast... but how?

"-call her stupid again, I will cut off your puffy pyramid nipples and sell them in the local bakery along with your pathetically small penis. Oh yeah, don't think I didn't notice that epic fucking fail! It makes me wonder why Berry didn't dump your sorry ass the minute she saw it! Talk about sacrificial love!" Santana screamed. "Finn, you prayed to a sandwich, that's all I have to say about that," Brittany piped in, as Santana tried to steady her breathing. Quinn ignored the argument, as she crept over to Puck and whispered in his ear, "Come with me." She slid her hand down his arm slowly before grabbing his hand, she smiled slightly at the look on his face and pulled him towards the Station building. She put her arm round his waist and he did the same, before his hand slipped down to rest on her backside. She internally cringed before looking around to make sure that Joe had seen. He hadn't, so she giggled loudly before kissing pucks cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Joe's head turn and grinned to herself. She abruptly turned when they reached the building, and swung Puck around the corner by his arm until his body was pressed up against hers. She instantly began kissing him desperately, partly because she knew that Joe would be there any second, and partly because she'd been feeling increasingly lonely since she realised she could finally have Rachel but she was not here. She didn't waste her time with gentle pecks, she just took his lips into hers before sliding her tongue into his mouth. He looked shocked at her abruptness, but he didn't protest against it. She pulled his face closer, wrapping her arms around his neck wishing that Joe would hurry up.

She was a little surprised when the whole group wandered around the corner. They all stopped at the sight of them, and she cursed herself mentally. _Great, _she thought, _I'll never be able to shake my reputation as the club cheat. _She kept her arms around Puck's shoulders and turned to face them, as Puck began kissing her neck. _Uagh. _She looked at their faces, and they all looked shocked, except Santana who looked amused, and Joe. Joe looked hurt and betrayed and Quinn only felt a small amount of guilt, but mainly she was happy that she could finally be free of deceiving herself... It was Rachel that she wanted after all. She'd also be setting Joe free, she had only been using him and that wasn't fair. For her, these excuses justified what she had just done, so her guilt didn't rise to the level that it should have. She tried her best to look ashamed, as Joe walked away. A small smile played itself across her face before she ran after him in false concern shouting his name.

When she found him he was angry, of course. She blanked out most of what he was saying (It was mainly about God and love and adultery) She just nodded, and kept saying "I'm sorry," before Joe turned to her and said, "Whatever this was," he pointed at himself and then at her, "It's over, I'm sorry Quinn. I liked you a lot, but it looks like you're not that into me." He then shoved past her and headed back to the group. She smiled and relished in her freedom. She could do it. She could get Rachel Berry to love her, and she could be with her. It was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the rays of summer sunshine that glided through her window. She rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head and closed her eyes in attempt to get some more sleep. She managed to dip into blissful nothingness for around ten more minutes before Judy Fabray, her mother, called for her to let her know that breakfast was ready.

She groaned, and snuggled into her pillow before stretching and sliding her body onto the floor along with her duvet, knocking her clock off of her bed-side cabinet as she fell. She hated the fact that she could never sleep in. It was the summer_ and _a Saturday, but her punctual mother never let her sleep past 8:30. She sighed as she stood up reluctantly. She picked up her duvet and laid it back on her bed neatly, knowing that her mother would complain if her room was not tidy, and then she placed her clock back in its rightful place.

Quinn had had an air of happiness about her ever since Rachel had gone to New York to look at dorms, the exciting new concept of a single Rachel had definitely lifted Quinn's spirits. She bounced over to look in her full length mirror and admired her figure for once as opposed to criticising it, she did a small twirl and then giggled at her oddness before moving to open her bedroom windows. Perhaps she was also happy that Rachel was back from her trip to New York. The summer had barely begun, but Quinn loved it already.

She bounded downstairs in nothing but her underwear and a white tank top, holding her phone as she looked at the screen. She noticed she had 3 new messages, and grinned when she saw that two of them were from a certain soon-to-be Broadway star. She sat down at her dining table, and opened up the first one, which was from Rachel.

_NYADA is AMAZING! I absolutely love New York! Me, Daddy and Papa went to see Chicago! After watching it live 8 times, it's still SO GOOD! I can't wait until we both get to explore it together, It's going to be awesome. New York Buddies! Xxx_

Quinn laughed out loud at the ridiculousness that was Rachel Barbra Berry, and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Her mum entered the room holding a plate of pancakes, and put them in front of Quinn before sitting at the head of the table. Quinn muttered a "Good Morning" through her grin before opening her next message which was from Kurt.

_Hey Quinn. Were all meeting up 2day in breadstix 2 say our goodbyes and stuff before Mike and Tina go 2 asian camp 4 summer. U up for it? Txt back to let me kno. X_

Quinn let out another laugh at the fact that Kurt had added a kiss to the text, which of course, could have only been expected. Her heart fluttered slightly, would Rachel be there? Of course she would, she wouldn't miss the final New Directions meeting. She quickly text back,

_yeah sure, what time? _

"What lucky guy's put that smile on your face, Quinny?" Judy beamed, before a muttered, "Eat your pancakes." Quinn looked up at her mother, remembering that she was there, and laughed, "You mean Kurt? The flaming gay? I highly doubt that, Mom." Judy just wiggled her eyebrows, and stated, "Just because he's supposedly 'gay' doesn't mean he doesn't have a thing for you," before nudging Quinn with her elbow and grinning. Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed before digging into her pancakes. Her and her mum made small talk about the lovely weather, and what Quinn should take with her to Yale.

Once Quinn had finished her breakfast, she remembered the last text and opened it.

_Kurt Just text me! Are you coming? Please come, I want everyone to be there xox_

"Quinny, really, who is it? You haven't stopped smiling since you got down here," Judy teased, as she reached for Quinn's phone, jokingly. Quinn laughed a tad too loud to mask the panic that she felt as she snatched her phone away. Her face flushed slightly, as she tried to mask it with a playful exterior, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Mother." She grinned. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she opened read the reply from Kurt,

_We're gonna have lunch there, so b there 4 12:30? Glad u can come x _

"Oh, and mom," she continued as her mother took the plates into the kitchen, "I'm going to Breadstix for lunch, so don't worry about cooking me anything."

"Okay, hun. Is it a date?" she replied.

"No mom! Why are you so interested in my love life anyway? Is this some lame attempt to live vicariously through me?" Quinn joked, but she instantly regretted it when she realised what she had said. Her mother remained silent, as both of their thoughts wandered to Quinn's father.

"Sorry mom, I was just messing with you." Quinn called to the kitchen, before walking in to give her mum a hug.

"It's fine, hun. We're way better off without him. Who needs men?" Judy smiled.

Quinn smiled back.

* * *

She started getting dressed the second she was dry from her shower. She wanted to look her best today, as today was the day that she would start putting her plan in motion. She hadn't seen Rachel in just over a week, and she wanted to make sure that she caught Rachel's eye. She put on a short light green summer dress and swayed side to side, watching it flow in the mirror, and assessing herself from all angles.

Maybe she should wear a push up bra? _No, my boobs are fine..._She needed to stop worrying; there was only a small chance that Rachel was even interested in girls anyway. She gently applied her makeup to look as natural as possible, but also bring out her eyes. She grinned as she remembered a drunken Finn confessing to her that Rachel had suggested the wrist corsage, and that she said it would match her eyes. At the time, Quinn had been annoyed that Finn couldn't even treat his date right, or think of basic things such as corsage's himself, but now the idea of Rachel noticing her eyes caused a fluttering to start in her chest. She rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror.

Quinn suddenly remembered the texts, and panicked as she remembered that she hadn't replied to Rachel. What if she thought she had changed her mind about their friendship? She quickly grabbed her phone from her bed, and threw herself onto it to lay on her back as she typed out,

_Of course I'm coming! I want to hear all about New York. And I can't wait either, I'm so excited to start at Yale. See you in a little while. Xx_

She looked over the text 5 times, making sure she didn't sound sarcastic or needy or anything else she could be judged for. Once she had established that the text was safe, and that she should calm down, she hit send. She put her phone down for 10 seconds before it buzzed.

_YAY!_

* * *

She stepped out of her car and headed towards Breadstix, with a confident stride. She turned her head as she heard an all too familiar wolf whistle. "Hey Baby Momma," he grinned. "Why haven't I seen you since Berry took off?" He walked closer to her, with a sly grin on his face, and wrapped his arms around her. _Oh crap, _she thought, _he was just in it for the sex wasn't he? Nothing else, Oh crap. _

Quinn went into bitch mode, she had to be rid of any 'romantic' connections, or things could get complicated. "What makes you think you're that special?" she asks. He looks slightly confused for a second, before his mouth turns up in a half smile. "Oh, I see, feisty Quinn. I like that."

"No Puck, it was just the once, it's not going to happen anymore."

"What?" he chokes, looking genuinely hurt. "You said you loved me."

"No Puck, I was overwhelmed with graduation and sad about everything and I just felt too lonely, okay? I'm sorry."

Noah furrows his eyebrows, and sighs as he looks to the floor. He just nods, before heading towards Breadstix. Quinn actually felt bad for him, he had changed so much this past year, he had grown from a sex obsessed teen to a genuinely caring and considerate person... who was still sex obsessed, and he had been there for her to some extent.

She sits back in her car for a while with the door open, and her radio on and clears her head.

* * *

Once she walks into Breadstix, the first thing she notices is Puck sitting in the corner sulking, and she tries to shake off the sinking feeling of guilt in her chest. She looks around at everyone smiling at her, before she hears a loud, "Hey Quinn!" that could only have been spoken by one person, before Rachel's arms are around her. She sighs into the hug, "Hey Rach." Rachel pulls back, grinning. "Rach, huh?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, Rach," Quinn laughs with one eyebrow raised. Rachel's arm slides down Quinn's arm from her shoulder, and Quinn tries her best to keep a blank expression and not to shudder, as Rachel takes her hand and leads her to her seat, which is opposite her. And Finn.

They all begin talking about nothing in particular, and order their meals.

* * *

Quinn listens to Rachel intensely, as she talks about all of the things she did with her Dad's in New York. She smiles when she recites the tale of the Pigeon who decided her brand new top was an appropriate toilet, and tries to hide her amusement at Rachel's dramatic pauses, and she laughs at the idea of Leroy trying to communicate with a supposed Spaniard in terrible Spanish, whilst the whole time the man could speak English. It's not until Quinn realises how obvious she's being that she looks away, to find Santana slowly wiping some spaghetti sauce from Brittany's face, with an unmistakable look of love in her eye.

Quinn feels instantly jealous as she realises it's unlikely that Rachel and her will ever be together, especially with the way that she keeps throwing longing glances at Finn. Quinn decides to bring up the unspeakable topic, simply so she can see Rachel's reaction. "So, when are you leaving for the Army?" Rachel's face instantly transforms from a nostalgic glow to a heartbreaking darkness. Quinn instantly regrets bringing it up, but she just needed to know if Rachel would ever be able to get over this, she needed to know if she had put it behind her yet, but it appeared she hadn't.

"Oh, I'm not heading out until around October, so I'll be able to come and see how Rach is settling into NYADA before I go. They have to do all this paper work or something," He answered. Quinn cursed mentally. He was going into the army and he hadn't even looked into what was happening? Had he even looked any of this up? He was so easily led, he changes his mind constantly. Quinn hoped he doesn't change his mind this time, so she quickly speaks up to boost his ego. "Well, I admire what you're doing, it's very brave. You'll be a great asset to all the troops out there." She forces a smile, but she finds it difficult to keep up the act as a smug grin creeps across his face, "Thanks Quinn," he says. She wanted to punch herself in the face, before she noticed Rachel smiling at her, and she almost spat out the lemonade she'd begun drinking to grin back.

* * *

Once people grew bored of speaking about NYADA and Finn, which Kurt was becoming extremely irritated with, people began reminiscing, as they shared their various memories of Glee club.

"No, I honestly swear to the Mother Mary, Brad had some serious crush issues going on with me," Santana joked. "He loved this latina ass," she finished, before realising what she said and turning to Brittany as they both cringed, then burst out laughing. "Na, I'm joking. He was awesome."

"Remember in the first year of Glee club when we all had Pizza, knowing we were going to lose and Glee club was going to be cancelled?" Tina said, and everyone nods. She started crying, and choked out, "Well today feels just like that, I'm going to miss you guys so much." And then suddenly everyone was tearful, and they all hugged one another, saying their final goodbyes in their own ways, before walking outside for a collective group hug. Rory, who hadn't been in Glee club long enough to be considered "part of the gang" offered to take a group photo, although nobody could understand him the first few times he asked. They all smiled, and hugged each other, everyone standing next to their "other half" except for those who were single who stood by their friends. Quinn was wedged between Rachel and Brittany, and it was a slightly awkward way to be pushed up against someone who you had a giant crush on. It definitely did not help with her repressed sexual desires, but she looked to the camera and smiled. Once the photos were taken, she asked Rory if he could print her copy off on decent photographic paper, and offered to pay for it, before everyone else asked the same thing. She briefly considered printing off her own cropped version of the photo as well. And then they all headed off to their cars, and drove away from their final time together as a group.

* * *

Please Review if you liked it. It lets me know people are interested :D

Also, any idea's are welcome. I have the first 8 chapters planned, but if there are any good idea's, I'll add them, crediting you for the idea of course. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - To anonymous reviewer who asked why she didn't just break up with Joe in chapter 1 - She wanted to make sure that she had completely hurt him so that he wouldn't pursue her, she didn't want to have unresolved relationship issues in Lima whilst she was in New York with Rachel. But thanks for letting me know it wasn't clear, I'll add in another paragraph. :) **  
**

* * *

Just over two weeks had passed since the lunch at Breadstix. Quinn's good mood had slowly been deteriorating, as she was becoming increasingly inpatient. With each passing day, she became more and more paranoid that Rachel would find someone else to replace the loneliness that she was almost certainly feeling. She saw everyone as a potential threat and each time Rachel posted on someone's timeline, or shared a private joke with them, she felt a twinge of jealousy. It was getting beyond ridiculous, as Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't even consider anyone else so early after a breakup, especially not while Finn was still around.

Within the last few weeks, she'd only spoken with Rachel a two or three times, and each conversation was brief. Rachel had been busy this week, fussing over NYADA and practicing like crazy with her Dads, so she apparently didn't have much time for conversing. So, to a avoid boredom, Quinn had visited Santana almost every other day. It was good to be friends with the ex-cheerio again, she had missed the Latina's company at the beginning of the year. Most of the time, their conversations involved gossiping over the Glee love lives, and teasing Quinn about her latest scandal of cheating on Joe. Brittany was almost always there, by Santana's side. Quinn didn't mind, of course, she loved Brittany just as much, and wanted to spend time with her too. It was difficult to appreciate being in the same room as both of them, however, when all she could feel was loneliness and jealousy as she watched them together. It also didn't help when they both phased into their own little world, and left Quinn feeling alone and unwanted. When this happened, she usually excused herself and went home, realising that they wanted privacy.

Quinn brushed her hair neatly, before pulling it back with a white headband. She smiled at herself in the mirror, before picking up her cross necklace. She'd stopped wearing it constantly, and decided that she'd only wear it on Sunday's. Her faith in God was still strong, but her life had seemed too crazy recently to focus on religion, and Church had become more of a chore for her. She sighed, as she walked down her stairs to meet her mum, who insisted that she attended Church every week for the summer.

* * *

She walked through the wooden doors of the Catholic Church that she had been attending almost every Sunday since the age of six. She waved at all of the familiar faces, knowing that everything about them was completely fake. They preached love and acceptance, but they all judged one another behind closed doors, and gossiped about the various sinful activities that people had been engaging in. She and her mother were early, as usual, so they started a conversation with the Priest, Paul, who was close friends with Judy. They joked for a while, and Paul asked Quinn if she was excited for Yale. She beamed enthusiastically, speaking about how she was looking forward to it, and stated that she wouldn't feel as alone in New York as she would be able to visit her friend with some tickets that she had purchased. After a few more minutes of general chatting, Paul said that he needed to start.

Quinn and her mother began walking to their seats. She smiled at Sam, and then caught Joe's glare from a few pews behind. God, he really needed to get over it. They hadn't even been completely official. Her frustration overtook her, and she glared straight back at him, before sitting with her mother. She noticed Mercedes looking at her, and then her eyebrow rose as she wondered why Mercedes was here as opposed to her usual Church, before she realised she was with Sam and smiled, despite the fact that the loneliness in her chest was growing.

* * *

After the initial worship music was sung, they were all asked to take a seat before the Priest stood to start preaching. He began with his usual drabble about God and Jesus, and the immaculate conception of Mary, and then led the Church into communion.

After everyone had finished, he began with the topic of the day, reading aloud from the Bible. Leviticus. She knew there was something about that book that she did not like. As Paul spoke about various verses, she grew more and more uncomfortable. He spoke of Sin's and the Inheritance that true Christians would gain. As she listened, she became angry and irritated, as she noticed that he bent some of the verses to benefit peoples own beliefs and desires, rather than to listen to God. "And although most of this could be considered invalid, as they were the basic laws of the time..." he droned, and Quinn frowned in disbelief, before blanking out his voice.

It wasn't until she heard him mention the youth of Lima that Quinn forced herself to listen. "The rising number of proudly proclaimed... _homosexual_ youth in this town," he spat, and Quinn flinched, "Is upsetting the Lord our God." Quinn's eyes shot open, _how do they know? Do the adults in this town have nothing better to do than gossip about other people's children?_ Her heart sunk to her stomach as she looked around at the people she'd known for years, and felt betrayed as she saw that most of them were nodding, accepting this as fact. How could they? It was wrong! What this man was saying was unbelievable.

"It is wrong, the bible says so, and the bible is the Word. Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman. That is detestable!" He slammed his arm down a bit too dramatically, quoting the familiar verse from Leviticus as Quinn's heart broke. She'd known this man for years, she had looked up to him, and now he was condemning her and so many of her friends with such fierce anger in his eyes.

"I am bringing up this issue," he continued, "As I feel that as the children of God we have a duty, my friends." His eyes skimmed across the church, and he appeared to be looking into everyone's eyes to express the seriousness of this situation. "We have a duty to protect our children from this sickening menace, it is a disease, and the Lord our God detests it!" Quinn had to hold back a few tears, as the hate that filled the words hit her.

She was so confused; she had never seen this man so angry. Where was the friendly Priest from ten minutes ago? Where was the man who constantly complimented her voice, or the kind man from her childhood who had always looked out for her? The dark feeling of rejection settled in. It caused a conflict to arise within her, as she battled with herself. She hadn't really considered this issue before, as she had made sure to keep the two sides of her separate. God couldn't hate her for love could he?

"These poor deluded people will burn, and they will live without God for eternity if we do not save them from the lies that Satan has placed in their heads!" he practically screeched. Quinn swallowed her tears and forced herself to keep her head high and ignore the fact that many of her Christian friends were happily and willingly agreeing with what the Priest was saying.

She looked over to where her Glee club friends sat, and saw Mercedes stand and begin to leave the Church. A proud grin plastered itself across Quinn's features, and it only grew when Sam followed. She was glad that she had friends like that.

* * *

After Quinn had endured the emotional torment of what she now considered to be the worst Sunday of her life, she told her mom that she was heading to Santana's. As soon as she was home, she had text Santana to ask if it was okay to come around, and had began driving to Lima Heights before Santana had even replied.

* * *

When she arrived, Maribel Lopez opened the door to find a deflated looking Quinn. "Hey momma Pez," Quinn sighed, trying to force a smile. Maribel laughed, "How many times have I asked you to not call me that, Quinn?"

"Sorry, old habit," Quinn joked, "Is Santana here?"

"Yes sweetie, she's upstairs but Brittany's here, so if I were you I'd knock..." she mocked a disgusted face, and laughed, waving her hand towards the stairs, "Go on up."

Quinn reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hallway before knocking on Santana's door. "Get your pretty white ass in her, Q," Santana called. She walked in and found Santana and Brittany laying on her bed eating popcorn and watching 101 Dalmatians. She rolled her eyes at how whipped Santana was, and hoped that she'd never go out of her way this much when she and Rachel get together. If.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany grinned, before patting the bed next to her, to invite Quinn to sit down. Quinn smiled, before sitting down, and then her calm demeanour collapsed, and she looked ready to burst into tears. "Q?" Santana asked, before she turned off the TV and shuffled over to give Quinn a hug. Brittany asked what was wrong, and Quinn had to try and control her hysterical sobs so she could speak.

"It- It had never bothered me," she sobbed, "Not before. I saw how everyone was starting to-" she stopped for breath and sniffed before nuzzling her face into Santana's shoulder. "I think I had the wrong idea about the level of acceptance... in life. The- the New Directions made me think everyone was fine with it!" She choked.

"Cheating on Joe isn't that bad Quinn, she's totally into me anyway, I mean... ever since she joined Glee club she's had her eye on me. But I'm Santana's now, and that combined with the fact that she doesn't shave made me ignore her obvious advances," Brittany nodded, and Quinn wasn't sure if she was being serious, or if she was trying to make her laugh, but she let out a laugh anyway.

"No Britt," she sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears. She looked from Santana to Brittany, and then looked down. Her breathing rate increased, as this was the first time she was going to admit her feelings out loud and that meant that things could change. It was a frightening concept that kept her heart beating at a frantic pace as she told her two closest friends what had happened today, before lifting her eyes to take in their reactions. Brittany sat there, looking upset at the story, but not really knowing what to say. Quinn looked at Santana, whose eyes had softened before she pulled her back into a hug. If she hadn't understood before, she does now.

"I know it's sad that people don't like the fact that there are loads of Unicorns in Lima, but Quinn why are you upset about it? You knew that there were stupid people here. I mean, just look at Finn..." Brittany said.

"I'm gay Britt," Quinn admitted after pulling out of the hug. It released a lot of the sadness that she had felt earlier, and she felt slightly freer, it was a good feeling so she repeated herself. "I'm gay. I'm a Unicorn," She laughed, "And It's so confusing, and I'm conflicted between... like... and just... I don't know...everything."

Santana, who hadn't said much, looked at Quinn and laughed. "I thought so...Well, at the end of the year you had me fooled for a while whilst you were dating that guy with the dreads," Santana stated, "But don't be down about it, most Christians are dicks. Not you of course, but just take a dose of Blaine's irritating optimism and some of Finn's ignorance and then multiply it, and you have what I call your typical hateful American Christian." She smiled at Quinn, "And you were the one who told me that Jesus himself never said anything against homosexuality, so fucking smile before you give me depression. "

Quinn gave Santana a sarcastic grin, before actually laughing. "So we're like, the Rainbow Trinity now? Or maybe like a Zombie rainbow, because Zombie's are unholy," Brittany said, with a smile and a hazy look in her eye, "So like... we're Zombie Power Puff Girls." The three of them giggled, and then Santana started asking what girls Quinn thought were hot. Brittany joined in, and they both teased her. Brittany started frowning, however, when Santana bought up her previous crushes, and Quinn almost choked on laughter when she said that she'd had a crush on Rachel for a short amount of time two years ago, after she'd finished laughing her face suddenly fell. "Wait, what?" she asked.

"Ah! So it_ is _the Hobbit?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows. "I thought so...God Q, could you be more obvious? Britt, do you remember the infamous Rachel porn in the girl's bathroom?" The two of them giggled, and Quinn rolled her eyes grinning, and then nodded. "Yeah...I think I've liked her for a while now," She said, "I just didn't realise until recently."

"Well now's your chance, Q," Santana beamed.

* * *

Quinn had remained in good spirits for weeks, ignoring the hurt that she felt from the Church visit. She'd had to force herself to continue going, however, to avoid raising suspicion. She'd tried to treat the Priest the same way she had before that Sunday, but it was becoming difficult.

The fact that she was now able to talk with Santana and Brittany about her feelings made her feel a lot less repressed, and she enjoyed their company a lot more. She hadn't seen much of anyone from Glee club other than those two, and it was almost the end of summer, she'd be heading to Yale in just four days. Unfortunately, she'd bumped into Finn whilst shopping one day, and he seemed to be in a pretty pissed off mood. She faked concern and asked him what was wrong; he just grunted and said, "Like you care." Quinn frowned, and walked on to continue shopping.

Rachel had also sent her plenty of emails and texts, which Quinn loved reading. It was nice to know that she cared, as most of the messages were asking how she was, if she was enjoying her summer and what sort of things she planned on taking to New Haven.

She had been busy packing, and deciding what she should leave and what she should take, when her mom entered the room. She stood near the door frame, looking at the room with teary eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, baby," she smiled, before opening her arms for Quinn. Quinn instantly walked over, and began crying. She was leaving her mother all alone, and she was leaving Lima completely... everything was about to change, it would all be different from now on. She was starting to feel panicked, and as if her mum could sense that, she started swaying side to side with Quinn in her arms at a relaxed pace to calm her down. "I'm going to miss you too, mom. Thanks for everything. Thanks for looking out for me during the pregnancy, the depression and... just everything. I'm glad I have you," Quinn sobbed, letting her tears flow freely.

The doorbell rang. "I'll go get that," Judy said, wiping her eyes.

Quinn continued with her packing, leaving her laptop on the desk as she wouldn't be leaving for a few days. She sighed when she saw her old Cheerio's uniform in the back of her closet, and pulled it out. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, as the memories of McKinley high school flooded her mind. She dragged a hand across the fabric - it had always been irritatingly itchy - before she placed it on her bed, and then lay down next to it.

There was a knock at her door, and she called for the person to come in. She breathed in deeply, enjoying a few seconds of relaxation before she heard a cheerful, "Hey Quinn," and she sat up instantly. "Rachel!" She sighed happily, before getting up to hug her. "I haven't seen you in a while," she stated, as she breathed in her scent. She smelt like raspberries. Quinn smiled, and pulled into the hug even more before Rachel pulled away. "I know, I've been so busy with all this NYADA stuff I just haven't had time to speak to many people. I've been doing vocal exercises for hours daily to make sure that I sound my best so that Carmen Tibideaux doesn't regret accepting me. I've been attending so many different types of dance classes, and I've been exercising thoroughly to make sure that I'm fit enough to handle the classes at NYADA which will no doubt be exhausting." Rachel breathed in. Quinn just blinked, with her mouth slightly agape, "Breath Rachel, its fine." She studied Rachel's expression, and realised she was just as nervous as she ways. And God, she looked so beautiful.

Quinn didn't even pay attention to what she was wearing; she just couldn't stop staring at her angelic features. She couldn't believe she'd ever encouraged this beautiful girl to change the way she looked, and she mentally kicked her past self for being such an idiot. "I should never have agreed to let you use my nose," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"For that stupid nose job idea of yours, you should never change yourself, you look lovely as you are," Quinn replied, twiddling her thumbs and feeling slightly awkward.

"Well... I'm very flattered Quinn," Rachel tilted her head, looking slightly confused, but also slightly flushed, "but the Glee club helped me to realise that it was a bad idea, and you were just being a good friend," she stated. Quinn half smiled before joking, "Just accept the compliment Rach, I'm trying out this new 'friend' thing that you're so fond of."

Quinn asked Rachel how she was, and they spoke briefly about how Rachel was dealing with the whole Finn issue, and Rachel told her that they had been arguing a lot recently, which was bittersweet for Quinn to hear, as she could tell that Rachel was hurting. However Rachel assured Quinn that she was going to move past it with her head held high and focus on achieving her goals. Quinn beamed at her, and agreed that that was the best idea. The spoke a little more about nothing in particular, and the time seemed to pass so quickly. An hour and a half later and Rachel stood up from where she was sitting and gasped.

"Oh crap, I have to be at my last dance class of the summer in five minutes. Crap," she cursed, "Oh! I originally came here to ask if you'd like to get the same train with me into New York... that is if you're planning to travel by train, of course. I mean," she stuttered, "Uhm, well my classes start just a few days after yours, and I thought that... seeing as we were leaving on roughly the same day originally, I might as well leave when you do. It'd be nice to have some company for the journey, and then we could stay in New York for the night or something, before you head to New Haven?" She looked at Quinn, and seemed slightly panicked; fearing that she'd overstepped her boundaries. Quinn could tell she still felt strange with the concept of being friends with her. Quinn just grinned, "I'd love that."

Rachel let out a relieved sigh, before saying "Good. Well, I'll see you in a few days New York Buddy!" Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're such a dork Rachel Berry. But yes, I look forward to it."

Quinn walked Rachel to the door and waved goodbye to her, as her heart swelled. She had a good feeling about New York, she tried to extinguish the hope that she felt so that her dreams didn't come crashing down, but she just couldn't.

* * *

A/N - Sorry, that had a lot of stuff going on in it. I just wanted to get it out of the way so that I could start with the New York side of the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Constructive criticism is welcome. :)

Please review. :D

Edit: I didn't realise that New Haven was separate from New York, so I changed Rachel's speech a bit. Sorry, I live in the UK so I don't know much about the area. :x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot :D Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

_Mom, _

_I'm so sorry I wasn't brave enough to say this to your face,_

_But after seeing your reaction to my pregnancy, I don't think I could deal with your reaction to what I'm about to tell you. I know that once Dad left it wasn't a problem for you, but... I'm just too scared to deal with anymore rejection. _

_Basically, what I want to say is, I'm gay... and I have this friend, and she's amazing. Everything about her just makes me so much happier. She looked out for me when I was in need, and at the time I didn't appreciate it, but now all I can see is her goodness, people call her selfish but she really is the complete opposite. She has such an amazing soul, she's so passionate, and I think passion is what I'm missing from my life right now. I want you to know her, but that won't be possible if you have any problems with it. I'd really love it if you could accept me for who I am, because I can't help it. I don't want to lose you in the process of gaining her, if I can._

_But please, please, don't hate me Mom. I love you. I love you so much and I'm still Quinn. I'm still your baby Lucy, and I don't think I could handle you hating me. _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you face to face, but I hope you can understand. _

_Quinn. _

She read the letter for the fifth time, debating whether it was a good idea or not. She frowned and shoved the letter into an envelope before she could change her mind. Hurriedly, she scribbled the word 'Mom' on the front of it, and grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on Quinn, you're going to miss the train!" Judy called from outside. She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and then turned to look at her bare room and sighed, she'd definitely miss it. She ran downstairs with the letter in one hand and her suitcase smashing down the stairs in her other. Her heart was pounding into her ribcage three times a second just thinking about the letter, and it was becoming unbearable.

Once she reached the ground floor she ran into the kitchen and, with shaky hands, placed the letter on the counter and began to walk out. Before she reached the door however, she turned back and glanced at it. In a split second she had it in her hand again, she couldn't do it. _I can give it to her another time, _she thought as she squeezed it into her pocket.

Her heart rate had slowed down by the time she was climbing into the front seat of her Mom's car. She set her seat back so she could nap, it would take a few hours to get to Cleveland for the train. She sighed at that thought. Judy placed her hand on Quinn's knee, and smiled at her as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You ready, sweetie?" she whispered sadly.

Quinn just laughed.

* * *

After around two and a half hours of driving, Quinn was woken by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She blinked, as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then sat up whilst unlocking her phone. She had two texts.

_From: Santana Lopez at 7:03 am._

_Good luck getting into Berry's pants, Q. I'm rooting for you ;) _

_Oh, and good luck with college & Britt says she'll miss you xx_

She laughed, and then tilted her phone away from her mom, suddenly remembering she was there and hoping she hadn't seen it. "You're awake, I see," her mom said when she noticed her, "Feeling better?" Quinn nodded, and said yes before opening the second text.

_From: Rachel Berry at 8:54 am. _

_Hey Quinn! Where are you? I'm all lonely at the train station. Well, I have my dad's here but they've been talking to a weird looking old lady for the last 10 minutes, so get your butt here! I can't wait, I'm super excited! _

Quinn blinked, and then looked at the time. 9:38 am. Why was Rachel there over an hour early? The train didn't leave until 10:15. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, before turning to speak to her mother. "Mom, how much longer do you think we'll be?" she asked.

"Well, we're just coming into Cleveland now, so we shouldn't be too long, honey."

"Okay," Quinn replied, as she quickly typed "won't be long" to Rachel. Her mother glanced at her, before looking back at the road. "Are you okay, Quinnie?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. It's just going to be a lot to get used to, you know?" Judy just nodded, before saying, "I know."

* * *

Quinn sighed, and turned off her camera. She had opened her car window to take photos of the City when she realised she'd be stuck in traffic for a while. "God, Mom, we're going to be late!" Quinn groaned.

"I know, dear. But I can't control the traffic can I?" her mother rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, we still have ten minutes before the train leaves." But they both knew it was hopeless.

Quinn poked her head out of the window, and instantly fell back into her seat when she saw the queue of cars in front of them. She leaned over her mother and honked the horn, growing impatient and anxious.

Her mother sighed, and suddenly turned the car left, before sharply turning right. They drove for about three minutes down the empty roads before her mother stopped the car abruptly and jumped out as soon as possible. "Get out, quick!" she said, before getting Quinn's suitcase. As soon as Quinn was out of the car, her mother grabbed her hand and started running, dragging Quinn behind her.

The station was only a few blocks away, but by the time they got there Quinn was gasping for breath whilst laughing. She looked at the time. She had two minutes. Crap. She hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek, taking her suitcase from her. She swiped her train ticket through the barriers and ran as quickly as possible towards the platform.

Her heart melted when she saw Rachel, realising that she had waited for her on the platform even though the train would be leaving soon. Quinn couldn't stop the giant smirk from consuming her face as Rachel ran towards her to grab her hand. "Oh my goodness, Quinn Fabray! I was starting to worry. Talk about cutting it fine, we have exactly ten seconds before the train is due to leave!" Rachel shouted, looking flustered. The brunette quickly turned and waved goodbye to her dads, as they wished her good luck and blew her kisses, before she dragged a confused looking Quinn on to the train.

They put away their luggage, of which Rachel had a lot of, before taking seats opposite each other next to the window. Judy had followed onto the platform behind Quinn, and was now waving goodbye to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Leroy and Hiram had their arms around each other's waists, and were practically glowing with pride as they bid farewell to their little diva. Both of the girls waved back, holding down the tears, until their parents were no longer in sight.

They both sat down and sighed, letting the brief burst of panic die down. After a few seconds of silence, they both looked at each other and laughed. "Wow Quinn, you had me so nervous back there. I thought something bad had happened to you," Rachel said once she'd stopped giggling. Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Well I'm here now, so there's no need to worry."

"What took you so long, though?" Rachel asked.

"There was traffic, but then my mum did some crazy Fast and Furious shit and we had to run like hell," Quinn chuckled.

"You should have left Lima earlier!" Rachel jeered, nudging Quinn's foot with her own. Quinn nudged her foot back, laughing "Sorry I'm not a perfectionist like you. I don't usually plan on arriving two hours early to wait for a train, or waking up before 5 am." The brunette pouted in defeat and folded her arms across her chest jokingly. Quinn chuckled, before looking out of the train window.

Around half a minute of silence passed before Quinn heard Rachel mutter, "It was an hour and a half, actually." Quinn glanced at her with one eyebrow raised, and Rachel smiled when she caught her eye. The blonde kept her eyes locked on Rachel as she smiled back. Her breathing rate increased slightly, as she looked at her. She wondered if she made Rachel's heart speed up, the same way Quinn's was, or if she saw Quinn as nothing more than a close friend. She hadn't realised she'd been staring until Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Quinn was forced to look away.

The conversation ended there suddenly, and they both went into their own little worlds. Quinn didn't feel awkward at all, which was strange for her as silence usually made her uncomfortable. She just felt content. As she watched the scenery fly by through the window, she considered what she was heading towards, knowing her life was about to change dramatically. Quinn was extremely excited about Yale, and she still wasn't quite over the fact that she had got in to begin with. Her mind flew through various things as she considered what her life would be like in the college. What would her roommate be like? Will she make new friends? Would the teachers be as nice as they were at McKinley? Would she keep in contact with her old friends? She twiddled her thumbs nervously at the thought of losing any of her old friends; she didn't want that to happen.

She reached over to her camera case to end her destructive trail of thought, and turned it on. She began flicking through the photos she had taken whilst in Cleveland. She studied them all carefully, and deleted the ones that she didn't like. Seeing as she had limited movement, most of them didn't look as good as she would want them too, so in the end she was left with only nine pictures. Rachel looked over at her, and then down at the camera. "I like your camera," she said, with her eyebrows slightly raised, "It looks... expensive." Quinn glanced up, and looked at Rachel's lips for a second before blinking and saying, "Uh, yeah, my dad got it for me a few years ago. It was only a couple of hundred dollars, nothing major. I've always been a fan of any form of art, and luckily I'm reasonably good at some of them, however," Quinn paused, turning off the camera, "I absolutely suck at any form of drawing or painting."

"So, you got into photography?" Rachel queried.

"Well, acting and dancing are my favourite hobbies; photography is more of a time killer than anything else. It does help me appreciate the beauty in life, though." The blonde stated. Rachel nodded at her, before leaning towards Quinn slightly and asking, "Can I see?" She pointed to the camera. Quinn nodded, passing it to her.

Rachel tried to turn it on several times before she gave in. "Can you do it?" she chuckled. "Sure," Quinn said as she reached over to turn it on before pulling her feet up onto the seat next to her and leaning her back against the window. She watched as Rachel flicked through the pictures of the city, and remembered that she had other pictures on there as well. A smile formed on the shorter girls face as she looked at all of the images before saying, "Quinn, these are really nice. Some of them are beautiful." She held up the camera to show Quinn an image she had taken a few weeks ago of a couple sitting by a lake in Lima with the sun forming a golden hue over the scene. "I love that one," Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled, and Rachel leant back against her seat before mischievously grinning. She held up the camera and quickly snapped an image of Quinn's face in mid surprise. "Rachel!" Quinn shouted, gaining some irritated looks from fellow passengers. Rachel chuckled, and showed Quinn the picture. It looked hilarious and they both broke down in quiet giggles.

The ex-cheerio snatched the camera away from Rachel, and looked around the train. She got up and leaned over the back of her chair, scanning the carriage for anything interesting. She quickly pressed the button, and then looked at the picture as soon as it showed up. The poor man looked seriously confused about the origin of the camera flash, as Quinn almost fell off of her chair in laughter. She handed the camera to Rachel and laughed, "Beat that, Berry." Rachel tried to suppress a giggle as she looked at the photo of a balding man, with an enormous biker moustache growing on his face, in mid sneeze. The girl tried not to catch Quinn's eye, from fear of laughing as soon as she did.

They pulled into a station, and Rachel took her chance. She held up the camera, and her eyes roamed across the platform. Quinn watched as the girl looked from left to right, it was clear that Rachel's competitiveness had risen to the surface, as her face was deadly serious. Quinn grinned at her adorableness, and looked down at her thumbs before she commented on it.

"Ha!" Rachel shouted, waving the camera away from the window. She looked at the screen with a smug grin to admire her accomplishment, but it was replaced with a look of disappointment. Quinn grabbed the camera, preparing to mock her already. She laughed when she saw that the picture had motion blur and teased, "Awh, Berry, you call this competition? At least give me something to work with. " Rachel narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"You're adorable when you're mad," Quinn laughed. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at her hands. She'd only said it to wind Rachel up, but she panicked at how true the words sounded as they came out of her mouth. Would Rachel realise? _Holy crap, Fabray. Calm down. _

Rachel was biting her bottom lip and had slight side smile when Quinn looked back up, but when she caught Quinn's eye she quickly spoke. "You've had more practice than me, so I get double points for being the underdog," she finalised. Quinn nodded before saying, "But you had one more go than I did, so therefore your points are halved. So I believe I win, as my picture was clearly superior," she joked, mocking a British accent. Rachel started laughing, but snorted half way through and that caused Quinn to burst out in a fit of giggling.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel both sat in silence as they ate their lunch. Two people had gotten on the train a few hours ago, and it had forced the both of them to remain somewhat civil. Quinn had to stop herself from smiling when she saw Rachel's pre-packed lunch. In her lunch box she had three smaller containers, one with a perfectly made peanut butter sandwich, another with a handful of grapes, and the last contained some strange looking food that Quinn prayed she would never have to taste in her life. The whole image reminded her vividly of Miss Pillsbury.

Rachel caught her staring at her lunch, and asked what was up. "You just look ridiculous," sighed Quinn, shaking her head, before eating a mouthful of pasta and chicken. Rachel glared at Quinn, "Well, I'd rather look ridiculous than murder innocent animals," she said before pointing to Quinn's pasta. "This has nothing to do with your crazy dieting choices," Quinn replied, "Just your lunch box OCD." Rachel rolled her eyes, and continued eating as the train came to a stop. The two men who had annoyingly sat next to them got up to leave.

Rachel followed them with her eyes, and as soon as they were off of the train, she snapped her head back to Quinn. "God, that man! He kept looking at me like he was going to cut me up or something..." she said, "I'm going to have to do some kind of native voodoo ritual to purge that creepy look from my mind, or I'll end up having nightmares." Quinn raised her eyebrows at her, "He was probably just checking you out, I mean, your top is a bit...revealing," she suggested, before she wondered if Rachel had done that deliberately because Quinn was here or – _No, of course not, don't be so stupid. _Quinn rolled her eyes at herself.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel chirped.

"Yes?" Quinn glanced at her.

"I'm really glad we're friends now. I just want you to know that I really do appreciate your company, and I couldn't really imagine going off to college with anyone else," Quinn's breath caught, "Well, except Finn and Kurt of course, but this is just as great."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, as her heart sunk. "Me too," she smiled.

* * *

Quinn woke up at roughly 6:45. She had needed that, she hadn't slept much the night before. She glanced out the window, everything looked so green. She smiled as she took in the beauty of the landscape. The sky had a pink colour too it, and the trees and grass reflected a beautiful orange glow from the sun that was preparing to set. She stretched and yawned before she remembered where she was. Something slid off of her when she sat up, and fell to the floor. She reached down to pick it up and was confused when she found a jacket. She inspected it and the realised that it didn't belong to her, so it must have been Rachel's. A chill ran down her spine as her nerves reacted to the change in temperature. Her lips curved in a soft smile as she looked at Rachel's sleeping form. She lay across the two seats, one of her hands was tucked up underneath her face, and the other rested on the small table between the two of them that was attached to the train wall.

Her chest felt strange as she realised that Rachel had cared enough about her to consider her comfort. Perhaps there was a possibility that Rachel liked her just as much as she liked the brunette. Quinn knew that Brittany would have done it and Santana might have done, and that they were just friends, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, so that she could relish in the sweetness of the moment.

She looked down at the hand that lay on the table. Her palm was facing upwards, almost begging Quinn to take it. She couldn't help but wonder if Rachel had been reaching for her unconsciously in her sleep. She covered her mouth to hide her smile, and then had to sit on her hands to prevent herself from running her fingers across Rachel's palm.

She sat, looking at her for a while before she noticed that the sleeping girl was cold. She quickly grabbed the jacket that Rachel had put on her and laid it across her, tucking it round her back.

As Rachel slept, Quinn took the time to look through the Yale information leaflet. She'd read through it a few times already, but she needed to pass her boredom. She grabbed a pen from her bag, and began doodling on it.

After a while, she decided that the paper wasn't good enough for her evil intentions, and she leant over quietly to draw on Rachel's face. As softly as possible, she drew a monocle around her left eye, and then a very sophisticated looking moustache across the top of her lips. Rachel's face twitched slightly, and Quinn pulled away. When Rachel didn't wake up Quinn got her camera, turning off the flash, and then took a picture. She smiled as she put her camera away.

She then proceeded to tear up bits of the information leaflet, and attempt to make mini origami ducks.

* * *

Rachel woke up half an hour before the train was due to stop and Quinn looked at her as soon as she began to stir. She tried not to laugh when she saw that the moustache had smudged all over her face and hands, but she couldn't contain it when Rachel then wiped black ink over her eye as she wiped the sleep away. "What?" she asked looking confused.

"I think you might need some face wipes," Quinn chuckled. "Why?" Rachel panicked, reaching for her bag. She pulled out a pocket mirror, and her mouth fell open when she saw her face. "Quinn!" She screeched, throwing her jacket at the blonde. "I'm sorry," she shrugged, "But when you're bored, who knows what you're going to do?"

Quinn reached into her own bag and handed her some face wipes, and apologised again. They continued chatting about nothing important for the rest of the journey, mainly they spoke about where the other members of the Glee club were heading. Apparently Kurt had found a musical arts program at a school in Ohio, which his dad had kept as a backup in case he didn't make it to NYADA, and Mercedes had some kind of small recording contract, but neither of them knew the details.

* * *

The train stopped in New York just before ten o'clock, and the two girls rushed off of the train with their luggage in tow, their hearts pounding with excitement. Now they were free, they had no authority to tell them what they can and can't do, they had no responsibilities to anyone but themselves, and they could do whatever they pleased. The concept both thrilled and scared the girls, as they took in the beauty of the Big Apple at night.

Rachel reached for Quinn's free hand, and held it firmly in her own. Quinn looked at their interlocked fingers, and then up to Rachel's face. "Are you ready?" Rachel asked, with a grin as big as the Cheshire cats spread across her face.

"Hell no," Quinn smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Please review guys, I'd like to know if you're enjoying the story :D

Also, I know Quinn + Photography is probably over used, but after watching I am Number Four and reading a few fics with her as a photographer I's just become my head cannon, so I'm sorry if it bugs you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I changed all the chapter names to just chapter numbers, because I'm not really one for thinking up names. This chapters from Rachel's point of view, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

She couldn't help but be disappointed with the Hotel room. She had looked online the second Quinn had agreed to travel to New York with her, and the photo's had definitely been misleading. She looked over at Quinn, who was still standing in the doorway laughing. "I'm so, so sorry Quinn," Rachel apologised for the fifth time. She pushed her hand through her hair and looked around at the state of the room. Some of the wallpaper was pealing, the windows were old and cracked and there was dampness consuming half of the ceiling. She didn't dare look at the bathroom.

Rachel threw her suitcase down next to one of the prison – style beds and marched back towards the door. "I'm going to complain, this is not what I paid for!" She prepared to push past Quinn in her outrage, but the Blonde grabbed each of her shoulders and walked her back into the room. "Calm down Rachel, it's only one night. And what did you expect for that amount of money? This is New York," she chuckled. Rachel looked her right in the eye and glared, before Quinn's gaze caused her to relax. She made a mental note to tell Quinn that she had pretty eyes at some point, but for now she was set on remaining angry and stubborn. "But Quinn, I deserve at least half of a refund simply because their advertisements are misleading. Plus, I'm staying here for two nights," she thought for a second, "I should sue." Her eyes widened in determination and she nodded, "I'm going to sue!" Quinn burst out laughing, "You can't be serious?" she asked between breaths. Of course she was serious? Couldn't Quinn tell? Rachel walked over to one of the beds, "I'm extremely serious Quinn, I paid for a quality living environment. Who knows what diseases are lurking in here?" She replied, holding up a pillow like it was a mouldy slice of bacon.

Quinn sighed and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Calm down Rachel, you're being so melodramatic," she said, putting her suitcase next to the other bed before sitting on it. Rachel sucked in her lips and nodded, Quinn was right. She had a tendency to over react. "Fine," She said as she checked the bed for any bugs or dirt before throwing herself on it and staring at the ceiling.

She heard Quinn shift on the bed next to her, "It's obviously too late to do anything tonight, unless you want to go to a club or something?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head, it had been a long train journey and she wanted to relax. "I thought so," Quinn continued, "So I was wondering what you would like to do tomorrow?"

Rachel looked at the other girl from the corner of her eyes. She was looking at her like _that_ again. She'd been doing it for a while now. At first Rachel had thought that it was just how she looked at everyone, but she'd deliberately kept an eye on Quinn's gaze when she was talking to others and she'd only ever seen Quinn look at her like that. She can't remember when it had started, all she knew was that the first time Quinn had looked at her like that, she'd felt excited and frightened at the same time. She didn't quite understand it.

Quinn cleared her throat, "So?"

"Huh? Oh! I don't know, my Dad's only transferred money to my bank account last night and that won't go through for a few days so I only have around $50," she said, "How about a nice walk through central park? With these train passes we can try out everything else New York has to offer throughout the year." Quinn beamed at her last comment, and it caused Rachel to forget her anger about the room. She liked making Quinn happy, she'd always tried her best to and it made her equally happy. She smiled back, wondering how she'd ever managed to befriend Quinn, and her grin only widened with pride when she'd realised it was because of how much Quinn had grown as a person.

"Central park sounds good," Quinn smiled.

* * *

She woke up at 6:30 on the dot, just as she did almost every morning. She sat up straight, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looked over at the dreaming blonde. She was sprawled out on the bed like a starfish, and Rachel had to muffle her giggle.

As quietly as she could, she unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a towel, not daring to use the ones provided by the hotel. She crept over to the bathroom, dreading to think of what she'd find inside. Surprisingly it was in good condition, so she stripped and got in the shower.

Sitting on a train for almost ten hours and then sleeping in a bed that felt like concrete really hadn't helped her back, and the warm water felt like a gift from heaven when it made contact with her skin. She sighed and leant her head against the wall, letting the water run down her face, thinking of NYADA, her sadness for Kurt not getting in and Finn. Once he'd told her he was heading for the army and that they were breaking up, she'd put up some kind of mental wall between him and her. She'd only done it to stop it hurting so much, but after a while it caused her to wonder why it would even hurt her in the first place.

Over the summer, she and Finn had distanced. They'd had so many arguments, it was unreal. Once Rachel had started to think about all of the things that could drive them apart she realised how fragile their relationship was. It had numbed her feelings. She'd begin to feel like she was staying with him for the sake of it, and to avoid hurting him. She did love him, he was... well, he was honest. But he loved her, and that meant enough. She just didn't think she loved him in a way that meant spending the rest of her life with him. She'd never had been one-hundred percent sure about the wedding, but since the end of school she'd slowly realised that she wasn't sure at all.

_Drop it, Rachel. _She thought to herself, as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. _You need to focus on your dreams now, you're going to NYADA and you're going to be a star. You don't need Finn's support; you don't need anybody's support except your own. You have Quinn here to watch your back if anything goes wrong, and you have Kurt as well as your Dads. Forget Finn. _

She got out of the shower and dried off, deciding to make breakfast with the horrible looking oven that was in the kitchen section of the main room. The brunette changed into a skirt and librarian styled shirt, deciding to let her hair dry whilst she walked to the closest store so that she didn't wake up Quinn with a hair dryer. The room was already messy. Rachael had thrown down her clothes that she'd worn the day before next to Quinn's, having nowhere else to put them, and decided she'd wash them later.

She grabbed some money from her purse and her key before tip-toeing to the door and guiding it shut as quietly as possible.

* * *

She really hated the idea of cooking eggs. It always made her think of thousands of deprived mother hens in tiny cages. But she forced that idea out of her mind; she couldn't make Quinn sacrifice a decent meal just because of her diet choices. She, of course, was having scrambled tofu and Quinn was having scrambled eggs. She'd bought an extra frying pan at the store and it was lucky she had because, as she had assumed, there had only been one in the hotel room and it was in terrible condition. She'd used the new one for Quinn's breakfast, after extensively cleaning the other pan and the hotel bowls until they looked usable.

She heard Quinn yawn, and looked around. "Good morning, Quinn," she chirped, and let her wake up properly before saying, "I've got your breakfast here, do you like scrambled egg? It'll be ready in a few minutes." Quinn nodded, "Thanks, Rach."

Rachael left the oven for a minute to open the curtains, "So, we'll eat breakfast, you can shower and then we can get a taxi down to Central park?" she asked as she passed Quinn's bed. The blonde nodded, still looking sleepy, and said, "Sounds good to me."

Carefully, Rachel turned off the oven and picked up the pan before pouring the contents into a bowl for Quinn. She placed it on the table, and tapped one of the two chairs saying, "Eat up." The other girl dragged herself out of the bed and almost tripped on the clothes pile but Rachel caught her shoulders as she was walking back to the oven, and Quinn accidently hit Rachel in the face. "So that's how you thank your saviour? I'll take note of that the next time I see you in distress," Rachel laughed. "Sorry," Quinn breathed out with a small chuckle, before sitting down to greedily consume her breakfast.

She sorted out her own breakfast before sitting down opposite Quinn. "This taste's really good," Quinn complimented, "have you cooked egg before?"

"Yeah, I had to cook it for Finn a few times," Rachel replied, before tentatively biting her tofu off of her fork. Quinn looked down when she said that, looking slightly sad. It confused the hell out of Rachel. Quinn was too complex for Rachel to grasp, and that was saying something. "You don't have to cook it for me, I'm fine eating your vegan food if we eat together, I don't want you cooking food you don't agree with," the other girl said. Rachel smiled, "Its fine. At least you actually acknowledge the fact that I'm a vegan. Finn has cooked for me a few times with _actual _meat, and I had to keep on eating as if I didn't know so that I didn't hurt his feelings. He went through so much effort, y'know? I felt ill for days and had no appetite afterwards; I threw up a few times as well." Quinn looked up at Rachel then, with a slight smile on her face. God, it was that look again. "It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he cooked a 'farewell' dinner for me that I snapped. I mean yeah, his intentions were pure and it's the thought that counts, but I just couldn't eat another chicken for the sake of _love,_" she spat. She blinked, shocked at herself. She'd said the word love so sarcastically. Quinn must have noticed it too, because her expression turned to a kind of concern mixed with excitement? Were they the right words?

Quinn hesitantly touched her hand, attempting to soothe her. Rachel looked at it before muttering, "Sorry," and looking up at Quinn's face. "You have really pretty eyes," she said, calmly. Quinn took a sharp intake of breath and pulled her hand away, going back to her food. "Its fine, trouble in paradise I see?" she asked, staring at her plate. Rachel laughed, "It seems so. I think it'll do me some good to live without him for a while though; it'll help me clear my head. I've been so distracted for the past few years. "

They sat and ate their breakfast contently, as Rachel ranted about her problems with Finn. Quinn offered as much comfort as she could, but Rachel couldn't help but feel that Quinn was trying to persuade her to forget Finn all together. But then again, she'd never liked the idea of her and Finn being together. Was she jealous? She couldn't possibly still have feelings for Finn, could she? Rachel rolled her eyes at herself; of course Quinn didn't have feelings for Finn. That was well and truly over. There was something though, Rachel couldn't quite grasp it.

Once they'd finished, Quinn had a shower whilst Rachel cleaned the dishes. She picked up the pile of clothes and put them onto her bed to avoid any more tripping incidents when they got back. She decided it would probably be best if she started washing them now, but found that there was no powder for the machine. She'd need to get some when they were out.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a very small towel, and Rachel couldn't help but admire her body. Who wouldn't? She'd been a Cheerio for four years, so she couldn't deny that she had a nice body. Quinn gave her a confused look, before her face became stoic. "Stop gaping Berry, you're going to drool on the carpet." Rachel laughed, "Hurry up and get ready! It's almost 9."

* * *

They were lucky that the hotel was in Manhattan, otherwise half of their day would have been wasted just getting to the park. By the time they got there, it had only just gone eleven so they'd decided to get lunch before they started their walk.

They'd found a small diner on a corner just next to the park. Rachel had looked over the menu outside to make sure that they at least offered a salad before they entered. The girls sat down opposite each other at a two seated table and Rachel waited until Quinn had chosen what she'd wanted before waving for a waitress.

Quinn had simply ordered a grilled cheese sandwich while Rachel ordered the salad with some French bread. They both ate in relative silence whilst they were in their own little worlds. It wasn't until Rachel started quietly singing to a song that was playing that the silence was broken. Rachel noticed Quinn looking at her with her mouth full, and did a shimmy as she sang one of the longer notes. She grinned when she saw Quinn trying to hide a laugh out of fear of spitting out her food. Quinn swallowed, "You are a very, very strange girl Rachel," she said with a smile. "You're just jealous of my moves," the brunette joked, repeating the shimmy again, only more dramatically. They both laughed.

Rachel watched as Quinn pushed both of their plates to the other side of the table, before picking up the menu again. "Do you want to get an ice cream?" Quinn asked. Rachel blinked, "No," she said bluntly and Quinn looked slightly taken aback. "Ice cream isn't vegan friendly. But I don't mind buying you one," she said. She was paying for their meals anyway, so she might as well buy Quinn an ice cream. Quinn looked slightly annoyed, which caused Rachel to panic. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just... obviously ice cream is dairy. I just feel stupid that I forgot."

"It's not a problem Quinn, really," Rachel said quickly.

After Quinn stated that she didn't want ice cream if Rachel wasn't having any, she waved for the waitress. Rachel was thankful that the food didn't cost very much as she was starting to run low on money. Once she'd paid, she grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her out of the diner excitedly. "Have you ever been to Central Park?" she asked as they walked out of the door. "No," Quinn answered. Rachel smiled and led her across the road.

* * *

Rachel grew more and more happy as she watched Quinn's artistic wonder fill her as she took a picture at every possibility. She had to admit; it was a nice area and probably made for some very beautiful photos. The shorter girl was completely content to just watch Quinn take pictures until Quinn asked her to be in some of them.

She wouldn't usually shy away from the opportunity to star in photographs; she had to practice for when she was famous after all, but for some reason having Quinn take the photographs made her slightly nervous. She didn't want to let Quinn down though, so she nodded.

"Stand there by that tree," Quinn said, taking a few steps back and holding her camera up. "And just look at that bridge." Rachel did as Quinn told her, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Look casual Rachel! Relax," she heard Quinn laugh from behind her.

"Okay, these are good," the blonde called after a few minutes. The continued for a while, and Quinn ended up with almost a hundred photos, mostly featuring Rachel but some featured random couples she had spotted, and many contained wildlife they'd seen in the trees.

They'd sat on a bench, and Rachel watched as Quinn flicked through the images, complimenting them here and there when they were particularly good. Quinn then turned the camera lens around to face them and said, "Smile!" as she hit the button. She pulled the camera screen back round to face them, and Rachel beamed when she saw the image. It seemed to confirm it for her; how close they had become. At this thought she leant her head on Quinn's shoulder and looked out at the lake.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they had sat like that; all she knew was that it was nice. It wasn't until she realised that Quinn needed to catch a train later that day that she lazily lifted her head from Quinn's shoulder. When she shuffled away from Quinn to stand up, she suddenly noticed that Quinn's arm had been around her waist. How hadn't she noticed that? She bit her inner lip, not quite sure what to make of it but then smiled. Quinn obviously saw her as a close friend now, and she was probably starting to feel homesick or something... Rachel was happy to be there for her if she was needed.

The blonde looked at her, wondering why she was standing up. "You need to catch a train," Rachel sighed. Quinn was the only person here from her life in Lima, she was the last piece of thread that she was clinging too and she felt panicked knowing that she would be leaving. Rachel would be alone in NYADA, and now that Quinn was finally heading off, she was beginning to feel incredibly exposed.

Quinn looked at her watch, and her eyes widened. "Shit, it leaves in an hour," she cursed.

"Well, we better head off then," Rachel said, forcing a smile. Quinn got up, and they both jogged towards the road. Quinn waved her hand frantically, trying to catch a taxi driver's attention.

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel, Quinn rushed through the door to pack a few things and grab her suitcase. She stopped in the middle of the room, and pressed her hand to her forehead. "My clothes..." she said, looking at the pile on the floor. "I don't have time, I need to go," the blonde muttered.

"I'll clean them, you can get them when you come to visit," Rachel offered. Quinn just ran up to her and hugged her saying thank you, and grinning. "Bye! I'll see you as soon as I can. Thank you so much, today's been wonderful." Quinn rushed, as she walked backwards towards the door. "Yes, it was a really nice day. I particularly enjoyed the photo's you took-" Rachel began but Quinn cut her off. "Rach, I really need to leave."

"Oh! Of course. Bye Quinn!"

* * *

Rachel had been lying on the bed in the hotel for about an hour, just staring at the ceiling. She could have suggested Quinn stayed another night. No, Quinn wouldn't have wanted to stay with her for another night; she had Yale to think about. She'd only been gone for a while, and the horrible feeling of loneliness had consumed Rachel's chest. The other students at NYADA probably wouldn't be like Glee club. There would only be a small amount of students there for her to befriend, what if none of them liked her? She couldn't stand the idea of being an outcast again, not when she'd just gotten used to the idea of being accepted.

She picked up her phone, and began texting Kurt. She stopped halfway through, remembering the distance that had been forming between them since Kurt got rejected and deleted the message. She was about to phone Finn, but thought better of it before deciding to ring her Dad's.

Leroy answered the phone, and the second Rachel heard his voice she started sobbing. He asked what was wrong, and she told him she was just feeling a bit home sick and nervous. "Rachel, you listen to me. You'll make friends straight away; everyone there will have the same interests and ambitions as you, Princess. They'll find it hard not to love you when they see how talented you are. Don't worry about things like that, but if you do feel lonely, me and your Father can come and visit you anytime you like. And don't forget that you have your friend only a few miles away, and you two can visit each other whenever you want, Sweetie. You'll be fine; deep breaths. The show must go on, right?" he said, and it calmed Rachel as she considered his words. He was right, she'd be fine.

Once she had stopped crying, she told him about how her day had gone, and complained about the hotel. She'd spoken to her other father as well, and her loneliness slowly began to deteriorate. Her diva self began to rise as she remembered that this was it. She was in New York and she was heading towards the career she'd dreamt of since she was a foetus. Once she'd hung up, she decided it would be best to occupy herself, so she pulled out all of the cutlery and plates from the cupboards that were disgustingly dirty and scrubbed them until they looked half-decent.

She then remembered the pile of clothes, and picked them up. She put her clothes in a heap on her bed, before putting Quinn's next to them, making sure that she hadn't gotten any clothes mixed up. It wasn't until she was carrying them over to the washing machine that she noticed a piece of paper poking out of one of Quinn's pockets. She pulled it out and put it on the side before shoving the clothes into the machine and turning it on, she didn't want the paper to get ruined in case it was important.

She walked around the room a bit, not really sure what to do with herself. She made the beds, and packed away a few things of her own before walking back to the kitchen section to grab one of the snacks she'd bought whilst they were out today. She ate it as she looked at the envelope she'd pulled from Quinn's pocket. The ink on the front had smudged, and she couldn't make out what it said. Her curiosity and her morals battled each other in her mind. Quinn wouldn't know if she had read it, would she? Still, it was an invasion of privacy and she personally wouldn't want people reading her private letters.

She picked it up and turned it over when her curiosity won. She pulled out the letter inside and began reading. As soon as she saw 'Dear Mom,' written at the top she knew she should have stopped, this wasn't for her. But she couldn't. She read the letter four times before putting it down, shocked. It arose so many questions, and so many strange unfamiliar feelings.

It didn't make any sense, none of it made sense.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the faves and reviews! Please review if you liked it guys, it means a lot to me to know if people are enjoying it :) Idea's are always welcome, although I have planned most of the fic already.

Constructive criticism is also welcome, but be nice because I'm a Pisces and I may cry. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. It was the Jubilee weekend so I was pretty occupied. This chapter is a bit longer than usual because I kinda put the plans for two chapters into one, and I'm starting to think it might not have been a good idea because I feel like the end is rushed a bit, but bleh. I hope you enjoy it. Also, thanks for the reviews and I got some very sweet PM's that made me smile and encouraged me to update. And look guys, I made a cover! :D I'm kind of annoyed that they made it all tiny because you can't see the title or the train or map or anything, but meh.

* * *

"Hello there, can I have your name please?"

"Quinn Fabray," she answered confidently, slightly surprised that she wasn't nervous. The grey haired woman clicked her mouse a few times before looking up with a practiced grin plastered across her face. "Welcome Miss Fabray, we're very pleased to have you here at Yale University," the older woman passed her a card and a key; "This is your identification card and a key to your dormitory. If you have any problems, this is the place to come." Quinn took the items and thanked her.

She wandered out of the building with a map in hand. Luckily her dorm wasn't too far from where she was. From what she'd seen of New Haven so far, she had established that it was a nice place to live. She didn't have many worries about what her room would be like seeing as Yale was a well respected school, and so far nothing had lowered her expectations.

To be honest, she really wasn't taking any of it in. Currently, she wasn't living in the present; her mind was stuck within the last few days. Quinn couldn't help it, the train ride with Rachel and New York had been so close to perfect. The only downside to the past few days was that Rachel had been stressed about Finn, and Quinn hated seeing her experiencing any form of negative emotion. The up side to that however, had been that Rachel had been angry at him. Quinn shouldn't have enjoyed it, but the idea of Rachel hating him made her more hopeful than ever. She had been worried that Rachel was still set on marrying the hideous giant and that she'd had to convince her that he wasn't worth it before she expressed her romantic interest.

She arrived in front of a white building, and snapped out of her thoughts. The blonde fiddled with the key in her hand as she looked at where she would be living for the next year, at least. Even though it was getting dark, she could see that the campus was beautiful, there were wall flowers growing up several of the buildings and trees dotting the landscape. A water fountain resided in the middle, with a path leading from it to all of the surrounding buildings. She walked up the stairs, knowing she was going to enjoy the place. It was too beautiful for her not to.

She twisted the key once she reached her room, and the door smoothly slid open. Walking in, she noticed that her roommate had already arrived as there were several boxes on the floor. She pushed past them, dragging her suitcase behind her. "Watch it!" a hoarse voice called from the other side of the room. Quinn looked up. A girl with dyed red hair lay on the bottom bunk, typing on her laptop. Her sarcastic smile broadened as she said, "Y'know, breakable stuff could be in there. You should probably have more consideration for other people's possessions, Blondie." Quinn laughed nervously, "Sorry." She left her suitcase near the door after shutting it and sat on the sofa opposite the bunk beds. "I'm Quinn," she said looking at the other girl.

"I don't care," the red head stated, "I'm not here to make friends." Quinn blinked, _wow, okay. _"Can I at least know your name?" she asked.

"Hannah." The conversation ended there, so Quinn occupied herself with unpacking. _This should be fun, _she thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

Two hours of silence had passed, and Quinn was beginning to regret her decision to have her mother bring the rest of her stuff with her when she visited next week. She had nothing to do except read, but she had read this book enough already. She looked over at Hannah, who was still on her laptop and sighed. Her hand shuffled around in her bag until it hit her camera. The blonde climbed up to the top bunk, and turned it on as soon as she lay down.

As she was flicking through the images from earlier that day her phone buzzed in her pocket. She read the text from Santana that asked her how Yale was before replying with a one word answer. _Fine. _She carried on flicking through the photos with a smile on her face, Rachel was so beautiful. After a few minutes her phone started ringing. She sighed, taking her phone from her pocket and getting down from the bed. She headed for the door as she pressed answer, and held the phone to her ear once she was outside. "Hey," she said softly. "Hi..." Santana muttered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Santana, I said it's fine."

"If it was fine, you would have sent a lot more than one word Q, what's up?"

"Sorry, it really is lovely here. I guess having a bitchy roommate kind of killed my mood," Quinn sighed. Santana laughed, "You know how to deal witch bitchy chicks, you managed with me. Don't let that get you down,"

"Yeah, but I could do without the hostility. I'm going to be living with her for at least a year."

"She'll love you eventually, it's hard not to. Trust me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?"

"Shut up Q. So let's get down to the important stuff, how'd it go with Berry?" Santana asked. Quinn walked a bit further down the hall, to make sure Hannah couldn't hear. "Nothing happened, but she seemed to be comparing me to Finn a lot..."

"Uh oh. Good or bad?"

"It was kind of like 'you remembered I'm a vegan, Finn didn't,' and 'I love places like this, Finn hated walks I'm glad you like them'." Quinn tried her best to mimic Rachel's voice. Santana was laughing on the other end of the line. "Oh Q, sounds like she's weighing up her options," Santana scoffed. Quinn's heart fluttered at the idea. Rachel might actually like her? "Quinn, she's _obsessed _with you," Santana said, apparently Quinn had voiced her thoughts. "Think about it, she always has been."

"I still don't want to get my hopes up..."

"Oh, stop with the hope crap and just go for it Q. If she doesn't like you in that way then you'll just have to deal with it. If that is the case, then Britt and I will be here for you and I'm sure there are plenty of chicks in New Haven and New York that would be happy to get up on your lady meat."

"I just don't deal to well with rejection," Quinn's doubts were beginning to come back to her; as soon as she was away from Rachel she was forced to seriously consider the reality of the whole scenario. If Rachel was interested in girls, she would have already admitted it to everyone because she's not the kind of person to hide who she is.

"Well then make yourself so irresistible that she can't reject you. Take her out somewhere nice, get her a meal and shit so that she realises gradually. But make sure it doesn't become a case of waiting for someone to make the first move," Santana said.

"I don't know, Santana. I'm having second thoughts about it all."

"Just give this a try, Q. What about a Broadway show? Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah, my mom sent me over a few hundred dollars." She briefly wondered how her mother was, and felt herself dreading something all of a sudden. Her mom knew now, how had she forgotten? She hadn't phoned or anything, what if she's not okay with it?

"Well then go for it! What's her favourite musical?"

No. She hadn't left the letter there; it was in her pocket she was fine. Quinn instinctively reached for her pocket, before telling herself that she wasn't wearing the same clothes. Where were they?

"Fuck!"

"Wow, that sounds like a fun musical," Santana joked.

"Fuck. I'm so fucking stupid, how could I forget that?"

"Quinn, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"The letter," Quinn was finding it hard to breath. She'd left her clothes at the hotel. Rachel said she would clean her clothes for her, why didn't she think? Rachel would know now, everything's going to be different. This wasn't how she had planned for this to play out; she didn't want Rachel to know. What if Rachel realises she was talking about her and rejects Quinn straight out? What if it ruins their friendship and Rachel decides she doesn't want to see her anymore?

"What letter? Calm down, I can hear you like, hyperventilating."

"The coming out letter I wrote for my Mom, I left it in my pocket," Quinn panicked, "And I left my clothes with her for her to wash them."

"Oh crap."

"I know. I'm so stupid," Quinn hit her forehead with her palm.

"Quinn, it's fine. She might not read it," Santana said.

"We're talking about the same person right?" Quinn laughed.

"Well this could work in your favour. Now is the best time to take her out. Don't ask her on a date, just do it. She'll be overwhelmed with it all and she'll fall madly in love with you," Santana toyed.

"She will appreciate the drama of it all..." Quinn laughed, lightening up a bit. Santana could be right. It was worth a shot, she could end up getting Rachel and if Rachel rejected her she'd just have to deal with it. She couldn't get lower than she had been at the beginning of the year anyway, so she could get over it if worse came to worse. "I guess it's a good idea."

"You are so getting into those panda patterned panties, Q," Santana joked.

"Why is everything about sex with you?" Quinn laughed.

"I'm a Scorpio, it's in my nature." Quinn rolled her eyes, "But seriously Q, get planning! I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Santana. Thanks."

Quinn put her phone back in her pocket and grinned. She liked the idea of a date with Rachel, but her heart sunk again at the thought of her reading that letter. She walked back to her room and sat on her bed.

Obviously, they would go and see a Broadway show. Would a romantic musical be too forward? She hadn't seen many, so she wasn't sure what they were about. Rachel had seen one recently with her Dads, was it Chicago? Should she play it safe and go for one of Rachel's favourites?

She sighed and rubbed her head. This was going to be tough. No, it shouldn't be, Rachel would probably enjoy anything, Quinn had never seemed to disappoint the brunette with her choices before. The blonde took that as a good sign. A Broadway show and then dinner at a specialised vegan restaurant, and maybe they could walk around the city a bit. They could visit the Statue of Liberty and have a boat trip. No, that was a bit much. Quinn didn't do this. She was used to boys making all the effort for her, but sadly that 'effort' always added up to a date at Breadstix, and a motel that she would never join them at.

She decided it would be best to book the tickets as soon as possible. She'd let Rachel know about the plan, if she left it as a surprise it would seem to forward and obvious, especially if she had read the letter.

She picked up her phone again and opened Google. She browsed for a site that specialised in selling Broadway tickets and found that Wicked was showing this Saturday and had plenty of good seats available. She booked two before searching for a vegan restaurant that was near Times Square and found a nice Chinese place. She reserved a table and smiled before texting Rachel.

_Hey, Yale is awesome! I was just wondering if you were still up for me visiting at the weekend? We could catch a Broadway show and get a meal and talk about our colleges? X_

Her heart rate increased as she hit send. She suddenly realised Rachel hadn't called or texted since she'd left New York. She normally would have texted Quinn as soon as she could to ask how things were going. Quinn's mind was racing; she must have read the letter. That would explain why she hadn't texted her. She'd scared her. Rachel must have realised that it had all been about her, oh _crap. _And she'd just sent her a text practically asking her to the typical movie and a meal date.

She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. Why wasn't Rachel answering? Quinn unlocked her phone and saw that it was the early hours of the morning. How long had she been laying here? She sighed. Rachel would obviously be asleep. Snuggling into the blankets, Quinn decided it would be best if she slept too.

* * *

Quinn stretched her arms and yawned. She cuddled into the bed, trying to bring back her sleep when she remembered that she was expecting something. Groaning, she pushed herself up and wrapped her blanket around her. She rubbed her face to wake herself up properly and felt a small indent on her cheek. She looked at her pillow and saw her phone; she must have slept on it. The screen showed a message icon and Quinn smiled before opening it.

_Sure Quinn, that sounds like fun! My money's in the bank now so I'm sure I can afford it. Can we see Funny Girl? xx_

Funny Girl. Crap.

_I had Wicked booked already, but I guess I can see if I can cancel. And don't worry, I'm paying x_

She climbed down from the bed and headed for the shower, taking her clothes with her. Her roommate had already left, apparently. Quinn wondered what she could do for the day, seeing as her classes didn't start until tomorrow. She decided on looking around the area and shopping for food.

Once she was changed and ready she walked back to the bedroom. Her phone was lying on her bed vibrating, so she reached up to grab it.

_No, that's fine! I love Wicked. And you don't have to pay. _

Quinn was slightly worried that Rachel's usual excitement wasn't showing in her texts. Typically she'd expect an 'I can't wait!' or something else with a ridiculous amount of exclamation marks behind it. Her heart was already sinking; maybe this wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Nothing particularly interesting happened that day. Quinn had spent a few hours walking around the area, she'd eaten in a nice diner and she'd bought a new book that she'd read in one of the local parks.

Walking around the store, she still couldn't seem to shake her fear from her mind. Every time she managed to think of something else she'd notice something that would remind her of Rachel, particularly the vegetarian food. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of Yale and her drama course but her mind was becoming obsessed. It was like she was running for junior prom queen all over again and Rachel was the shiny silver crown, only this time she wasn't as confident that she would win.

She didn't bother getting anything in the store for Hannah. It wasn't because of resent; she just didn't know what the other girl liked or if she had allergies. She was only buying microwaveable food, seeing as Yale had its own cafeteria, this was only for backup in case she couldn't be bothered to leave her room.

As she was paying her phone buzzed. Her heart sped up, but it was quickly put back to its normal pace when she saw that it was just her mom asking how everything was. She paid for her stuff before sending a long text explaining that everything was great, she was happy and her roommate was friendly.

* * *

Her week at Yale was pretty enjoyable. It amused her that the rest of her class were complaining that it was too exhausting, she thanked the Glee club at McKinley for that, this was a walk in the park in comparison.

Thankfully, the classes had helped her focus on something other than the impending doom she would face at the weekend. The teacher had definitely helped to boost her ego as well, making her more confident in herself. He would frequently use her as an example for others to follow when people found the tasks difficult. She wasn't smug or overly proud, but she really had needed the heightened self esteem if she was going to go through with this plan of Santana's.

Hannah hadn't really spoken to her and it was beginning to bug Quinn. She'd always preferred to be hated than to feel like she meant nothing to another person; it was why she had played the role of the bitchy cheerleader through most of high school. Of course, she'd still prefer to be liked so she decided she'd cross the hurdle of befriending the red haired girl at a later date.

* * *

It was Friday and Quinn was beginning to feel the nerves. She had shopped yesterday for a dress specifically for tomorrow. It was a loose flowing, dark purple one that came to just above her knees. She'd sent a picture to Santana to ask if it was okay. Quinn didn't know why she had suddenly become so dependent on the girls advice, but she figured it was because this was new territory for her. She really wanted this and she can't recall wanting anything to happen this much before, besides wanting Beth back.

Rachel answered a few seconds after Quinn pressed dial. She had figured that speaking to Rachel before she left might calm her nerves. "Hey Quinn," Rachel says. "Hey Rach, I was just wondering if we were still okay to see Wicked tomorrow?"

"Of course we are! I'd never miss an opportunity to see that show," Rachel practically squealed. "Great! I'm catching a train soon and I'll be staying in a hotel in Manhattan. What time do you want to meet up?"

"Well, what time does Wicked start?"

"Two pm."

"So I can come to your hotel at around half twelve?"

"Okay, I'll text you the address. And then after the show we can grab something to eat and head to your place because I need to grab my clothes," Quinn said, trying not to put much emphasis on the idea of getting food, and more emphasis on the clothes.

Rachel was silent for a second. _She's read it. _"Yeah, that's fine. If you can't afford the hotel you can stay on Saturday night, my roommate is going to be visiting her family every weekend. They live on the outskirts of New York, so." Quinn couldn't help but smile, she'd read the letter and she still felt comfortable having Quinn stay with her. _Of course she won't find that uncomfortable, she has gay dads and she's fine with Brittany and Santana, stop getting your hopes up, _she scolded herself.

"Sure, that sounds great," Quinn smiled, "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Quinn."

* * *

Once Quinn had packed her stuff in her duffle she headed straight for the bus stop. She arrived at the train station quicker than she'd though and had to wait around for a while but she didn't mind, she was content to read and watch people.

Once she was on the train she fell asleep instantly, the work she'd been doing at Yale had finally caught up on her. She didn't wake until she arrived in New York and booked herself into the hotel with a grin on her face, her nerves and excitement had mixed together to cause Quinn to be slightly emotional and jumpy. Most of the night was spent planning out tomorrow, she gave herself certain rules and boundaries so that she wouldn't scare Rachel but she knew she'd ignore them all when the time came.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning, and the blonde was on the verge of throwing up from fear. She kept trying to tell herself that it would be fine but knowing that Rachel had read the letter had changed a lot of things. Quinn felt like she couldn't act as she would have before, when Rachel might have taken it as friendly flirting. She checked herself in the mirror at every chance she got, wiping off or applying makeup whenever she felt it was necessary. She couldn't over do it, _God, I'm over doing it. _Frowning, she told herself to stop worrying so much.

She ate a small lunch seeing as she had practically no appetite, and was in the middle of double checking that she had seats booked when someone knocked the door of her hotel room. She opened the door to find Rachel, early; of course she was early. "Rachel. Hey, you don't need to be here for another hour and a half." Her nervousness died the second she saw her and Quinn had to stop her eyes from shamelessly gliding over Rachel's body. She had her hair down without a headband, for once, and was wearing a lovely peach dress which emphasised some of her... womanly qualities.

"I know," She replied, "I just like to be early, it saves time for unexpected delays." Quinn nodded before saying, "You look nice."

"Thanks Quinn," The brunette beamed, "You do too." Quinn smiled, and they were silent for a few seconds before she coughed and looked away, realising she'd been staring. "The taxi won't be here until quarter past one, so what do you want to do?" Quinn asked.

"We can watch TV?"

* * *

They'd sat in relative silence on the bed whilst watching a Rom Com that was on the movie channel. Quinn had been fidgety the whole way through, and Rachel had asked what was wrong. Quinn had lied saying that the bed was uncomfortable and had felt her heart sink when she realised Rachel was avoiding eye contact.

They left the hotel at five past. Quinn had left her stuff in the room as it was technically hers until eight, so she would have time to come back and get it before she went to NYADA with Rachel. The taxi arrived a few minutes late, but it wasn't a problem as they had a while until the show started.

* * *

Times Square looked just as beautiful as Quinn remembered. They had ten minutes until the show started, but Rachel wanted to go in early. The brunette had grabbed Quinn's hand excitedly with a broad grin covering her face as she dragged them to the entrance. "Have you ever seen Wicked?" she asked, still refusing to look at Quinn.

"No," Quinn stated, before she told the man at the desk that she had pre booked tickets and told him her name.

Their seats were in a good area of the theatre, and Rachel complimented Quinn on her choice of seats before becoming concerned that Quinn had spent too much on them. "Honestly, it wasn't that much Rachel," she said to end the other girls worry, "It's fine."

The show started and Rachel stopped fussing. Quinn leant back in her chair, and had to sit on her hands to stop herself from reaching over to grab Rachel's. Her throat went dry at the thought so she sipped on the drink that they were sharing.

* * *

The show was around an hour in and Quinn simply couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel. She was trying her hardest to muffle her laughs as she watched the diva mime every single word to the damned play. It was harder to be subtle about her amusement when the songs started however, as Rachel would tap her feet and move her hands dramatically whilst quietly singing along. Quinn fell into hysterics during 'Thank Goodness' when Rachel's hand motions had gone beyond dramatic, and her facial expressions looked ridiculous.

When they began to sing 'As long as you're mine' however, Quinn was forced to look away. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the floor, listening to the lyrics. Hesitantly, she leant her head on Rachel's shoulder which was easy to do during this song as the brunette had resorted to simply miming the words. She snuggled in closer when Rachel didn't object and continued to watch the play, even though she was no longer paying attention.

She smiled when she felt Rachel's upper body vibrate as she sang, and calmly listened to the soothing sound of her voice. She briefly debated reaching for the other girls hand but ultimately decided against it. She was fine as she was, this was nice.

* * *

They were walking to the restaurant Quinn had reserved and Rachel was still enthusing over the show. Quinn was smiling because of Rachel's excitement, "Did you like it Quinn?" she asked for the fifth time. "Yes, Rachel, it was brilliant," the blonde giggled. Rachel kept bringing up different bits and songs and comparing them to when she had seen the show before. "She definitely sang that song better this time, but I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't as passionate with the acting in this show," She stated, ranting to herself. Quinn just nodded along, not wanting to interrupt Rachel's inner Broadway thoughts.

The restaurant came into view, and Quinn told Rachel that that was where they would be eating. Rachel stopped her Broadway talk and smiled when she saw that it was a Chinese place. "I haven't had a decent Chinese in ages," she said. Quinn looked at her to see if she was still avoiding looking at her and her body suddenly felt heavier when she realised that she was. Why wouldn't she look at her? It was driving her insane.

They sat next to a window and Quinn ordered the same as Rachel, not understanding what most of the menu meant. Tofu chicken could be nice. Rachel hadn't questioned whether Quinn had made sure it was a vegan restaurant which made her smile.

Most of the dinner was spent discussing NYADA and Yale, and Quinn was pleased to hear that Rachel got on well with most of the other students there. "I'm getting my competitiveness back though, all of us are crazy. We all want to be the best so we're constantly trying to outdo one another. It's all fun and games though. Miss Tibideaux can be a bit harsh with her comments sometimes, but she's just pushing for us to be our best, I guess," Rachel said. Quinn listened intently, wanting to know everything about Rachel's week. A few years ago she would have told her to shut the hell up the second she opened her mouth, and this thought made her chuckle to herself. They spoke about their schools for a while longer before they ate in silence.

"You know, 'For Good' always kind of reminded me of us," Rachel said out of nowhere. Quinn's breath hitched slightly, _us._ She looked up from her food to find that Rachel was still looking at hers. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Well," Rachel looked up briefly before her eyes flittered back to the table, "I'd like to think that we've had an impact on each other's lives."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I kind of always thought I'd played some role in helping you realise that high school popularity isn't all it's cracked up to be. Well...I'm not actually sure how I've impacted your life. But I definitely owe some of my changes to you. When we became friends you helped me gain more confidence sociably, and whilst you didn't intend to, you actually helped me to accept myself for who I was when we sang that duet. I mean, I guess Glee club did help with those things, but honestly it's mostly been you. I don't know, I guess they aren't drastic changes but... our friendship always pops to mind when I hear that song, that's all," Rachel said hurriedly. Quinn blinked and tried to stop the smile from spreading across her face. She didn't know how to reply, "Yeah," was all she managed to say.

"Sorry, that was awkward," The brunette giggled nervously, fiddling with her fork and staring at her food. Quinn tentatively touched her hand, "No, I guess I understand what you mean," Quinn smiled at her when she looked up. She caught her eye for a few seconds before Rachel frowned and looked away again.

Suddenly Rachel pulled her hand away and went back to eating. Quinn tilted her head slightly in confusion, biting her lip. As soon as Rachel was done she asked for the bill and was thankful that it wasn't as expensive as she was anticipating.

* * *

The journey back was almost silent. They stopped at the hotel so Quinn could collect her stuff, it was only seven and Quinn sighed in relief, she was worried that they'd be late and she'd have to pay extra. Once she'd given back the key they both got in a taxi that would take them to NYADA. Quinn commented on the campus, noting that it was smaller than she'd expected it to be but very nice. As they walked to Rachel's dorm, the brunette thanked Quinn for the day out, saying it had been lovely.

"It's no problem, I enjoyed it too. Who'd have thought I'd actually like spending time with Rachel Berry?" Quinn laughed.

"Yes, it is quite shocking Miss Fabray, whatever has happened to you?" Rachel joked. She still wouldn't look at her. Quinn stopped walking. "What's wrong Rachel?" The brunette turned around to face Quinn, or rather, Quinn's feet. "What? Nothing," she said.

"Then why won't you look at me? Are you upset about something?"

"No, it's not that, I'm fine. Today's been lovely." She looked up at Quinn's face then, knowing she had too. "Then what is it?" Quinn asked, stepping towards her slightly. Rachel bit her lip, "I read your letter." Quinn sighed and looked at the floor. "Is that it?"

"Is that it? I've been feeling guilty ever since I opened it. It was none of my business,"

"Rachel, it's fine, really," Quinn lied.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. The taller girl nodded, _it's fine. _"Okay, good. I want you to know that I'm completely fine with it. Sexual orientation doesn't faze me in the slightest, and you know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know... I just..." Quinn stuttered, and sighed, giving up. Understanding seemed to flash in Rachel's eyes and it made Quinn panic.

"Who are you talking about in the letter?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed; she'd hoped she wouldn't ask that. She could see it in Rachel's eyes, she knew. She knew and she didn't want her. She tried to stop herself shaking, and decided she might as well just tell her.

"You," she whispered, before biting on her lip to stop herself from crying out of fear. Rachel looked at her, their eyes locked onto each others. Rachel was about to open her mouth to speak, but Quinn didn't want to hear it. She knew what was coming, _Quinn, I'm straight, _or, _Quinn, I'm in love with Finn, we can only be friends. _She didn't think she would be able to handle it. If she wasn't going to have Rachel, she needed to kiss her at least once.

"Quinn," Rachel began, but that was as far as she got before Quinn closed the gap between them. She pushed her body to Rachel's and put her hands behind her head as she quickly leant forward. She pressed her lips to Rachel's, determined to change the Brunettes mind. She took her bottom lip into her mouth desperately but Rachel was trying to hold back out of shock. She moved her tongue forward to gently slide across Rachel's mouth, begging her to give in. She felt the other girl's breath join with hers and her heart fluttered as the Brunette opened her mouth. She slid her tongue in hurriedly and moved it along Rachel's, smiling. This felt so right. A kiss had never sparked this kind of feeling in her, but then again she had only kissed guys. Rachel was moving slowly, clearly confused and Quinn knew that the second that Rachel realised what was happening and they pulled apart the diva would be forced to break it to her, and because of that Quinn relished every second of it. She pushed her body closer to Rachel's and let one of her arms fall to wrap around her waist.

God, she could do this forever.

"What the fuck is this?"

They both jumped and pulled away from each other, panicked. Quinn got angry the second that she had lost contact with Rachel, and looked up prepared to shout at whoever had interrupted. Finn was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a look of anguish on his face.

Of course, Finn fucking Hudson.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry to spoil the fun there at the end ;P

Finn's presence will be explained next chapter, ofc. Also, a shout out to **nataz1991 **who gave me the idea of a subtle date, I'd already planned for them to see a musical, but that was her idea :D

Please review if you enjoyed it, every review makes me a happy panda :B


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have no idea if this chapter will make sense. It flicks between both girls views, and I really tried to put a meaning behind their actions and thoughts, I hope you guys get it. Also sorry if I ramble a bit in the chapter, Idk. I hope not. Again, thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter, they were so sweet and I'm really glad you guys liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, I have read over it but It's 1am and I'm tired so I might have missed stuff. My 'beta' read half of it but she's not around at the moment to look at the rest and I wanted to update, so, I'll check it over again tommorow.

* * *

"Who are you talking about in the letter?" She asked, but she knew. The way Quinn stuttered and the way she looked at her in that moment told her. How could she not have realised before? She'd never been able to work out the meaning behind all of the looks that Quinn had been giving her, why she was so opposed to her marrying Finn, why she had been so kind lately. This explained it all, heck, it even explained why she'd been so horrible to Rachel to begin with if she thought about it. Could she have liked her that long?

Sadly, she found herself wishing that Quinn wouldn't tell her that it was Rachel she was talking about in the letter. It would make everything complicated. She'd have to tell Quinn that she didn't see her that way, and that would break her heart. Yet, the idea still excited her. Quinn Fabray could have feelings for her? Just thinking about the possibility made her heart race. No, she was... she was going to marry Finn.

_Rachel, you don't want to marry Finn, _she thought. But she questioned herself, who else would want to marry her? Even if Quinn said it was her in the letter it wouldn't matter, Rachel was straight. She had to be, if she was anything other than heterosexual she would have realised by now, she wouldn't have repressed it. Having two gay dads would have helped her realise sooner, so she couldn't be. Yet there was a hint of uncertainty in her thoughts.

"You," Quinn mumbled, and it caused Rachel's heart to explode and her mind to shrink away in fear, protesting. No, Rachel would know... she'd know if she liked girls. She couldn't lead Quinn on, she couldn't make her feel loved and then tear it away from her when she finally concluded that she was straight. That was wrong, it was horrible and it was wrong. Still, she couldn't stop herself from wondering, what if? She couldn't process it; her heart and her mind were in conflict. A secret she had kept from herself was suddenly making itself known; she wanted Quinn to feel this way about her. _Yes but this doesn't mean you like her back. You're just happy to know that someone other than Finn wants you because you've spent your childhood being the outcast. _Yes, that was right, that must be it. She had to set Quinn straight, right now.

"Quinn," she managed, but as soon as she saw the hungry look in Quinn's eyes as she strode towards her she forgot what she was about to say. Her mind span when she realised what was happening. _Holy shit, _Quinn's lips were so soft. There wasn't any beard bristle scratching at her skin, she wasn't being choked by an invasive tongue and there were no rough hands trying to force their way up her top; there was only desperation and passion. After the initial shock went away, Rachel found herself returning the kiss as well as enjoying it.

_Pull away, _she had been telling herself since Quinn had initiated the kiss but she was only just listening to it and she was about to when she heard Finn's voice. _Crap. _She pulled away quickly, as did Quinn, and instantly felt a giant stab of guilt course through her. Finn looked so confused, hurt and angry and sad; it broke Rachel's heart.

"What..." Finn began again, speechless, as he pointed between Quinn and Rachel. "What the _fuck?" _He shouted, throwing the flowers he was holding onto the floor in rage. Rachel didn't know what to say, "I...I," she managed to stutter out, before looking at Quinn for support. She was standing a few feet away from her glaring at Finn whilst biting her lip.

"You what?" he asked, locking his eyes on Rachel. "You fucking kissed her?" He accused, pointing his finger at Quinn whilst keeping his eyes on the frightened brunette. Tears were forming in Finn's eyes, and it caused Rachel to cry too. She'd hurt him, she'd hurt someone. Why did she always end up hurting someone? He was so good to her, he loved her and she'd done this to him. "No!" Rachel shouted. She hadn't kissed Quinn, the blonde had kissed her. "Well that's not what I saw," he choked, standing up straight. His pride had been hurt.

"I kissed her, she didn't kiss me," Quinn said. Rachel looked at her, she looked defeated but also like she had accepted the situation. No, Quinn was wrong; this wasn't her choosing Finn over her. _Yes it is. _ She was just stating that it wasn't her who had kissed the blonde initially. _No, you were saying you didn't kiss her and that you didn't want to. You want Finn. You're not attracted to girls, you would know if you were. _Rachel just looked at the floor; this was all happening way too suddenly.

"And what gives you the right to kiss my girlfriend?" Finn roared, stepping closer to Quinn.

"She's not your girlfriend, Finn. You dumped her because you're fucking stupid, so don't start getting all defensive over her now," Quinn spat.

"We're still going to get married, she's still mine," he stated through gritted teeth, his fists clenched. Rachel looked back and forth between the two; she didn't know what to do. Quinn held her head up, "You aren't together at this exact moment in time, so I don't see what the problem is," she said, confidently, "It doesn't matter anyway she loves you, so..."

Rachel bit her lip; Quinn looked so small and sad. She didn't want to hurt either of them seeing as they both meant so much to her but Finn was her fiancé, she was pretty sure she was straight and Quinn's feelings seemed to have come out of nowhere. Finn looked at her questioningly, she nodded. She did love him, but you could say she was lying because Quinn and Finn were talking about a different kind of love. Finn smiled and Rachel found herself hating it... he looked so smug. The boy looked at Quinn, "I think you should leave," he said calmly. Rachel's heart sank, "She doesn't have anywhere to stay. She was going to stay here..." she said.

"Isn't your roommate here?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good then," he smiled as he pulled some keys out of his pocket, "I can stay here and Quinn can stay at my hotel room." The diva looked back to Quinn, maybe that would be for the best. Her heart cried out when she saw Quinn's face, it was stoic, void of any emotion at all and Rachel knew that meant she was hurting inside. _Of course she's hurting, you idiot. _The blonde nodded and took the keys, she looked at Rachel and the second their eyes met the diva rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Sorry," she whispered quietly in Quinn's ear. The blonde didn't hug Rachel back; she just stood with her arms at her sides. The other girl nodded again and walked away the second Rachel pulled out of the hug.

Rachel ignored Finn and turned to walk towards her dorm, she could hear the boy's awkward footsteps behind her.

* * *

The two had sat in silence for a while, Rachel wasn't sure how long. It wasn't until Finn spoke that she was pulled out of her thoughts. Her mind was swimming with confusion, guilt and so many other emotions. "Aren't you happy that I'm here?" He muttered uncertainly. The girl smiled, she was happy that he was here, she had missed him. "Of course I am," she said before turning and hugging him. They were both sat awkwardly on her bed which was the host of a pink duvet that was dotted with yellow stars. "You don't seem it."

"I am Finn; sorry I'm just a little stunned at the moment,"

"Why did Quinn kiss you?" He muttered, sounding like a confused child. "I don't know Finn, that's something you should probably ask her seeing as we didn't really get the chance to discuss it," she snapped. She didn't want to talk about it, she already felt so horrible. Finn apologised before gently rubbing the small of her back comfortingly. She had missed that.

They faded back into silence again and Rachel lay back on the bed whilst Finn took her hand. He shuffled around to look at her and they remained like that for a while. Rachel couldn't get the image of Quinn out of her mind, every second she pictured her defeated face her heart sank a little further. The girl kept telling herself over and over again that it was her fault; she had done that to Quinn, the girl who had already suffered so much. However, every time she considered the idea of being with the other girl she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Straight. Finn. Fiancé. Love. But she didn't love Finn that way, _It doesn't matter! You can love him, it takes time. You loved him once so you can love him again._

She kept telling herself she wasn't in denial. She only felt like this because she was happy that someone else saw her that way. The idea of Quinn liking her made her feel desired, and she liked that. She would have known if she were bisexual or gay because her dads are gay. She would have known by now; therefore she isn't. "Aren't you going to ask my why I'm here and not at Army training?" Finn whispered, piercing the silence. He sounded hurt that Rachel had forgotten that he shouldn't be here and that only made her feel guiltier. The brunette looked at him, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you sooner," he trailed off. "Tell me what?" Rachel asked, sitting up curiously. "A few weeks into the summer, I..."

"Yes?"

"After examining my medical records they told me that I couldn't join," he shrugged, looking down. Strangely, Rachel's heart sank when she heard that. After the initial heartbreak of Finn breaking up with her, she'd got it into her head that him leaving was a good thing. She would be able to focus on her dreams and she'd have some time to think – her life had been moving too fast. "Why?" she asked.

"I have asthma, it's been dormant for a few years but if you've had asthma past the age of thirteen you can't join. Something about like, being a liability if you have an asthma attack whilst you're on a mission or something, I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me and I didn't want you to have to stick around in Lima whilst you waited for me. I couldn't do that to you." Normally, Rachel would have been overjoyed hearing that, knowing that the brown haired boy cared that much about her. That feeling had died many weeks ago when she'd tried to block away the pain of rejection which had resulted in her blocking away her feelings for Finn as well. She sighed. Tiredness was overcoming her, today had been exhausting. "Finn, I'm so sorry. You should have told me though," She said, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure you were settled into NYADA first, and I decided to come here and surprise you," he said while grinning. He looked so proud of himself, like the fact that he was there would make her jump for joy. "Crap, I left your flowers outside," he sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm going to bed though, today's been long," she muttered before heading to the bathroom to change.

* * *

The floodgates had opened the second Quinn had left the campus. Tears streamed freely down her face as she tried to catch her breath. Finn was such a fucking idiot; he hadn't even told her where the hotel was. She didn't know where she was going and she had no clue what to do. All she was aware of was the horrible sound she was making and the coldness of her tears on her cheeks. Her mind had gone numb, she could barely remember why she was crying but she knew that she was experiencing too many negative emotions to stop. She was pinching at her arms, begging for the emotional pain to go away. She didn't want to feel this, she hated this feeling. She hated herself. Why was she so stupid? Of course nobody would want her, she was broken. She'd always been broken and lost and undesirable. Why would anybody want that? Her father didn't want her, Mr Schuester had hated her, Shelby despised her and her daughter would grow up to think that she was horrible and now Rachel had rejected her.

She desperately walked as far away from the campus as she could, she wanted to get away from this memory. She knew it. 'Don't get your hopes up Quinn,' she'd kept telling herself. Did she listen? No. Fucking stupid, she never listens to her own advice. It was Santana's fault, she'd encouraged her. No, it was her fault, she couldn't blame Santana, Quinn had her own mind.

The blonde had known that this would be the outcome but she had told herself she'd deal with it if it came to this. _Get a grip, you're a mess. _She sniffed and tried her best to wipe away the tears. _There you go, it's okay. You didn't love her so there's no point in being sad, it was just a crush. You can do this. _

Eventually she managed to stop her tears completely. Looking up she saw that it was dark now; she checked her phone for the time and saw that it was ten pm. She must have been walking for a while. The coldness slowly crept up on her and eventually she was shivering. She needed to find somewhere to stay. She checked the keys to see if the key ring attached to them had the name of the hotel on them. They didn't. Quinn let out a sigh.

Quinn found herself at the train station a long while later with her teeth chattering and her shoulder aching from where her duffle bag was digging in. Her tears almost started flowing again when she saw that the station was closed. A sign on the door told her that the train stopped running at eleven. She cursed and leant against the wall dropping her bag to the floor. The blonde debated texting Rachel to get the address of the hotel, but just thinking about the brunette made her stomach turn and threatened to release a new river of tears. She let her body slide down the wall and then lay hopelessly on the floor.

She had been so deluded.

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She didn't want today to happen for some reason. There was something she didn't want to remember but the second she moved it all came back to her. Pain shot through her back agonisingly as she took in her surroundings.

A child was standing a few feet away looking at her curiously. The little boy bounced away when his mother called, telling him to leave the poor girl alone. A poor girl - that was what she had been reduced too. She forced herself to sit up slowly. Clothes slid off of her as she did and she was momentarily confused as to how they got there before she remembered pulling them out of her bag last night for warmth. How pathetic.

She searched for a public restroom hoping that she'd find a mirror and a clean stall. Once she did, she hurriedly changed into the only set of clothes she hadn't used last night and brushed her teeth using the sink. When she had decided that she looked reasonably presentable she headed back to the station.

She found a train timetable and saw that the next train to New Haven would leave in half an hour. Whilst she fished in her bag for her metro pass she replayed the previous day's events in her mind but she had to force herself to stop as she felt new tears forming.

Quinn purchased a cup of coffee and a cupcake from the small cafe that resided in the station and tried to force herself to forget the whole thing as she waited for her train.

* * *

Rachel hadn't gotten the sleep that she wanted last night. She would have done if Finn hadn't been so persistent and she hadn't felt the need to repay him for her kiss with Quinn. She hadn't enjoyed it at all. Finn hadn't even waited for her to finish; he'd just pleased himself and then pulled away from her. She had found herself regretting it the whole time, but at least it eased her guilt where Finn was concerned.

The two were officially back together now. Rachel had cried once she was sure Finn was asleep because her mind was all over the place. She didn't understand herself at all, she felt like a new side of her was in competition with the old her, and she didn't know which one to listen too.

She hated it. She hated how her feelings for Finn had died, and she hated it even more that she still loved him as a friend and cared for him; she couldn't hurt him. Hurting Quinn instead of Finn had been the best option; she and the blonde had never been together so Quinn would get over it more quickly. However, Rachel couldn't seem to escape the fact that she was guiltier and more troubled at breaking Quinn's heart than she was about the fact that she was lying to Finn about her feelings.

Finn had left later that day saying that he would be staying in the hotel until next Monday. Rachel was annoyed at that because she desperately needed time alone to think. She had laughed later on that day when Finn had phoned her up yelling about how Quinn had taken the keys to the hotel room with her to Yale. He'd had to get a train there to collect them and Rachel could only imagine the resentment that had filled the air when the two of them had to face each other when he got to Yale.

* * *

NYADA was full of divas, Rachel included, but it was beginning to wind her up. All week she had dealt with others complaining that she wasn't doing this right and she wasn't doing that right; it was sickening. She'd lost sleep because she would practice in her room trying to be as perfect as possible. The lack of sleep was making her irritable. She was getting more and more stressed over the whole situation she had landed herself in with her fiancé and her friend. Finn had been visiting most nights and she hated it, she needed time to herself. Miss Tibideaux had been progressively getting more critical of Rachel's performances and it always seemed as though she found more flaws in Rachel than she did in everybody else. The brunette wasn't used to being the worst and it was unnerving. Everything was just pushing down on her and she felt like a balloon that was being blown up way past its capacity.

She was distracted, she knew that. If she wasn't so lost in her thoughts she'd be doing so much better in class. She tried her best to take notes on everything that she was being taught and absorb it like a sponge to be the best she could but she wasn't a sponge, she was a confused child and she was failing.

Her jaw tensed as she realised that Napoleon Mc_Perfect_ was about to speak. She was already halfway to the door, she knew he was preparing to complain about Rachel's performance in that number, that's all he ever did. _Rachel was out of time. Rachel didn't have the passion in her eyes for that scene. Rachel wavered a bit on that note. _Uagh!

She'd had enough of everything as she stormed to her dormitory, she didn't care and none of them would care. Storming out was a regular thing around here apparently. The brunette was glad that she would get to see her dad's this weekend but she knew she'd have to lie to them about how her week had gone. Of course she loved NYADA, the first week had gone great, she was on her way to achieving her goals, but this week hadn't been that kind to her.

* * *

After Finn had arrived to pick up his hotel keys Quinn had felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to punch him in the face, she wanted him to hurt. It took all the control she had to stop herself from kicking him in the nuts, it was his fault! If he hadn't have turned up Rachel would have chosen her. _Quinn, she was about to say no! _Quinn could have changed her mind. It was possible, she could have had a chance! _No, she doesn't want you. No one wants you. _

She had slammed the door in Finn's face. He hadn't even said anything to her besides, "I'm here for my keys," and just that caused her to fire up in resentment. She'd thrown the keys out of the door before using all of her might to throw the thing forwards in his face. Hannah had sat there, shocked before the blonde had burst out in tears screaming about everything.

"And she fucking chose him! Of course she chose him. Actually no... Why would she choose him? He's a douche and he doesn't care about anyone but himself," she ranted. Hannah was being strangely comforting. She'd barely said more than three sentences to the girl since they'd met and suddenly she'd turned into Mother Teresa just because Quinn was a tad emotional. That didn't matter right now though, Quinn was too angry and too hurt.

The red haired girl had suggested that the two of them went clubbing at the end of the week so Quinn could get back her self confidence. The blonde had agreed; she'd do anything to forget the rejection she'd endured.

* * *

Her thoughts were already slow and confused, she hadn't even drank that much. She looked over at Hannah who was chatting with some guy at the bar and smiled, both of them turned to look at the blonde and she waved with a goofy grin on her face and walked over to them.

"Are you buying all of my drinks, Hanny?" Quinn asked devilishly. The other girl just nodded. "Wait...Hanny?" She laughed. Quinn was confused, wasn't that a regular nickname? No probably not, it didn't matter. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn asked, dragging out the last word, as she picked up the drink that Hannah had just ordered for her. The girl just gave her a cheeky grin without an answer, so she turned away and headed back to the dance floor with a drink in hand.

How long had she been dancing like this? She wasn't too sure; all she knew was that she loved it. She had a guy in front of her and a girl behind her; both of them were extremely close. It made her feel sexy and desired... wanted. She gave into it and started grinding against the man in front of her. She remembered him telling her his name, but she didn't remember it, it didn't matter. As the next song started, he turned around to face her, moving his pelvis close to hers.

This disturbed her for some reason...She wasn't supposed to like this. She didn't like it. He leaned forward, pulling their bodies closer and then kissed her forcefully. She was slow to react, but eventually she managed to push his face away from hers and she swiftly turned herself around, she didn't want to look at him. The girl she now saw in front of her was hot, that was the first thing Quinn thought. She didn't really have time to stop herself before she'd taken the girls lips into her own. She wasn't too sure how long she had been kissing her for before the blonde began imagining Rachel. _No, stop._

She didn't want to, but the other girl pulled away from her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors.

Where was she? Why was she half dressed? No she needed to stop. What was she doing? Her body wouldn't force itself away as she felt soft lips kissing down her abdomen. _Fuck. _She let out a soft moan, she wasn't really sure what was going on but she knew what she wanted. Her hand found soft hair and she clang to it, encouraging Rachel to kiss lower. She looked down, she wanted to see this.

_Rachel dyed her hair red? _Crap! She pulled her hands away and muttered, "No, stop," before sluggishly trying to push the girl away. Her whole body fell to the floor as she somehow rolled off of a bed trying to get herself out of the situation. _Ouch. _

She lay there, confused as she watched a lonely figure walk away from her. Eventually she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Finn visited again on the Friday, and Rachel really wasn't in the mood for it. They had nothing to talk about, they never did. Not anymore at least. Now that Rachel was in NYADA they couldn't really discuss that. Finn was going nowhere, so his life route was a touchy topic. He wasn't taking her out, he hadn't taken her out in months, so they couldn't discuss a fond recent memory.

So of course, in the silence and awkwardness, Rachel decided to vent a bit to Finn. She needed to get some of the rage out of her system, she was so stressed. "He did it again," she began, ending the silence.

"What?" Finn asked, clearly shocked that she had spoken.

"He complained about my performance," she sighed.

"This crap again?" He asked, laughing as though it was no big deal. Rachel looked hurt and her eyebrows pinched together. "What?" he asked, "You always go on about it..."

"Finn, I've been here for two weeks, and I have mentioned this issue once," she stated, suddenly getting angry. If she couldn't vent her problems to him normally, she'd probably end up punching him to get rid of the rage. "I know," he said, "just ignore it. Can't we just...y'know?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel took a deep breath in, trying to contain her anger. "Miss Tibideaux agrees with him though, so I must be doing something wrong?" she pushed the matter.

"Rachel, you _always_ talk about this bloody school and your dreams and yes, of course I support you, I'm here for you. You know that, but can we just have some time to ourselves; to be us?" he asked, looking at her and trying to make her give in.

She narrowed her eyes, "You know what Finn, can you go please? I've just had a really stressful week and I need my sleep. I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth. It was taking all of her self control not to punch him in the face, but she knew it was just because she was angry at everything else. It wasn't his fault. _He should at least try to care. _No, he was right, Rachel was just being selfish again. She always made everything about herself. _No, you don't. _

He rolled his eyes at her, before leaving. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey Princess!" Leroy sang as he came through the door. The girl beamed as she welcomed her fathers into her dorm. "Hello Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek before she turned to her other father, "Hey Daddy."

They had planned for her fathers to see her on the second Sunday that she had been there for, and it was the only thing she had truly looked forward to all week. She had missed them a lot.

Throughout the evening Rachel was in the spotlight. Her fathers showered her with questions and gave her all the attention that she was used to from them. They wanted to know everything about her week, how she was, how well she was doing. For once though, Rachel didn't like it. She hated all of the questions; she wanted them to stop asking her about how everything was going because she had to lie to them.

They had caught on though, she could tell. "Sweetie, what's up?" Hiram asked in concern, and then her filter deteriorated. Her dads always knew if she was sad and she would always tell them what was wrong, she loved them for it. Quinn was the main topic of the discussion; both of her parents were shocked by what she had told them, they definitely hadn't seen that coming. Finn was also referred to a lot. Her fathers listened sceptically as they took in all of this new information, Rachel tried to stop herself from rambling but she couldn't. She was so confused and she needed some guidance. "And I can't hurt Finn, I can't do that to him he's so nice, he loves me and I can't hurt him," She had started crying now. Leroy got up to hug her and tried to calm her down, but she kept sobbing. "But I hurt Quinn, you should have seen her face. I'm scared too because...I don't know. I don't want her to be so hurt that she loses her feelings for me. Oh god, that's so selfish. I'm so selfish. But I...I don't know." She looked up at her fathers and saw them exchange a glance. "Would you mind if Finn lost his feelings for you?" Leroy whispered, leaning down to kiss her head.

Rachel blinked; stunned. Would she? After she had closed herself off from him it hadn't affected her that much, yet even then she knew he still had feelings for her. For a second she imagined a life where Finn didn't love her. That would be easier. She wouldn't have to worry about hurting him. Would she be sad though? _Yes! _She screamed at herself, but she knew the answer deep down. It was there, she was trying her hardest to force it away but she knew that she wouldn't care if Finn didn't love her. Not anymore, at least. "I...maybe," she managed before concluding, she didn't like to lie to her fathers. "No."

"There you go then, Sweetie," Hiram smiled.

"I'm straight," Rachel said, she knew what her fathers were suggesting. "I like men. Puck, Finn, Jesse, males," she choked out through her sobs. She pulled away from her father's hug and sat up straight, wiping away her tears. "I would have known by now if I wasn't." The two men sat in silence for a few seconds, having a conversation with their eyes. It made Rachel anxious. Hiram moved to sit on the other side of Rachel. "Rachel, I thought I was straight. I had been with many girls before I met your father," he said and Rachel cringed at the idea. "Dad..."

"No, hear me out. I had been with many girls, I'd never found love though. They were deep, friendly and personal relationships and they were everything you would expect from a romantic union. I didn't even realise I was attracted to men until I met your father. Do you know how old I was when I met your father Rachel?" The brunette rolled her eyes, "You got a role in that play when you were twenty-one, I know, and then you both fell madly in love and I am your way of expressing that love," she said.

"Exactly. I was twenty-one when I realised I was attracted to men. Sexuality isn't set in stone, Pumpkin, although the world likes to think it is," he stated, taking hold of her hand. No, it was all too complicated. Did she even have feelings for Quinn? That kiss had set off a fluttering in her chest. Now that she thought about it, she'd always been slightly obsessed with the blonde.

_You practically wanted to be her, Rachel. You wanted Finn, you wanted her nose, you find her hot as hell. _Oh god, she did think she was hot. No, she thought she was pretty... she had a pretty face and pretty eyes. _Hot as hell._

"No," she whispered. "No, I'm... Finn, he's... we're..." she stuttered. _Shit. _

* * *

Quinn was in the middle of a lecture about facial expressions when acting or something. She wasn't really paying attention, she was still thinking about what had happened a few nights ago. The next morning had been extremely awkward with Hannah and Quinn had wished for nothing more than to be on another planet. The two were talking again now, and Quinn liked the idea of finally being able to converse with her roommate.

Her phone buzzed and knocked her out of her thoughts. She slid it out of her pocket, trying not to draw the attention of anyone. It was from Rachel.

_We need to talk._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry about Finn being around. I'm just sorry about Finn's existence in general, but y'know.

Hopefully it will all turn out good in the end though ;o

Thanks to my beta **sbk2304, **if you like brittana then she has a few awesome fics for them. One involves the recent 'zombie' attack in Florida (?) and the other is some super nice fluff.

Please review if you liked the chapter, I wasn't too sure on it... I don't know. But yeah, let me know your opinion! Again thanks for the reviews/faves/story alerts :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back in 6th form now after the holidays, so there might be a bit more space between my updates now. This chapters shorter than the last two because there was originally going to be more too it, but I decided that it should wait until next chapter. This chapter has no Finn, and is a bit more happy, so enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews, Private messages and story faves, they mean a lot and they all made me smile. 3

* * *

It was ringing again. _Again? This is the sixth time today and it's not even twelve, _the blonde sighed. She ignored it. It danced across her desk as it vibrated, daring her to pick it up. The girl in front of Quinn turned her head to face her with an irritated look. People were taking this theory lecture way too seriously; they'd all heard it before.

The phone stopped buzzing and she sighed in relief. She couldn't be bothered to take notes so she just ended up daydreaming.

It had been a week since Rachel had first text her. The blonde had changed a lot since sophomore year, but she still wasn't one to just let things slide. Some form of revenge had to be given, and this was it. The brunette had sent her dozens of texts before she'd resorted to trying to phone her. She knew the diva was beginning to worry. _Good, _she thought to herself. The other girl hadn't worried before when she'd been practically homeless for a night, so now Quinn was forcing her to make up for it.

However, guilt wormed its way in every time she ignored the phone. It wasn't just that she wanted Rachel to pay for hurting her; she also didn't want to speak to her. She was worried that she'd start believing Rachel had changed her mind, only to be left hurt and rejected all over again. Yet, the blonde couldn't stop herself from sympathising. How would she be feeling if it was Rachel ignoring her? _It doesn't matter; she doesn't care for you beyond friendship. She probably doesn't even want you as a friend now. _

She was tapping her fingers on the desk in irritation, trying to keep back all of the negative emotions that were attempting to force their way to the front of her mind. The girl from before turned around again to look at Quinn with judging eyes, annoyed by her tapping. "What?" Quinn snapped, glaring at her. The girl simply tightened her lips and looked back towards the front of the class.

Her phone buzzed again and she saw that it was another text from Santana. The blonde had been ignoring her best friend as well, she knew that she'd ask how the date went and she just didn't want to discuss it. She'd turn into a rambling mess if she had to. A frustrated groan escaped her lips as she pushed her phone off of her table out of anger. This gained her even more looks from her peers. "What?" she shouted again, louder to ensure that they stopped looking at her, before she crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head on them.

* * *

Quinn's mom visited the next day, bringing with her the rest of Quinn's stuff. The blonde tried her best to appear happy so that Judy didn't get concerned, and succeeded. Her mom didn't even suspect that she was sad; this drama course must be working.

It lowered her spirits even more to realise that her own mother couldn't see through her facade because deep down she wished that she would. She needed someone to talk to, but she was too scared to ask out of fear of her mother asking questions. Instead of discussing Quinn's current emotional instability, they went out for dinner and spoke about how she was finding the course. Quinn didn't lie, she was enjoying it. She just missed out some of the more negative bits of information, such as how stressed she was with it at the moment and how some parts were repetitive.

The blonde had been highly amused when she introduced her mother to Hannah. The two were good friends now, after an awkward discussion on the Saturday following their club night it had been established that they couldn't be more than that. Her mother, however, seemed to disapprove of the idea of them being friends, stating that Hannah seemed too 'off the rails' to befriend her precious Quinnie.

* * *

By Friday, Quinn's emotions had settled a bit. She wasn't as irritable, and she'd managed to distract herself from her negative feelings by focusing solely on working. The fact that neither Santana nor Rachel had tried to contact her since Wednesday also helped. However, she had avoided using her camera, as it reminded her of the day in Central Park.

She didn't have many classes that day, so a majority of her time was spent doodling in her dorm room. Her roommate was out, so she had no one to talk to. She looked down at the cat she had drawn and laughed, it looked awful. It reminded her of Brittany though for some strange reason; probably because she was obsessed with cats. She picked up her phone and found Brittany's number because she desperately needed some form of communication.

She listened as the phone rang and waited patiently. As soon as she heard her friend's voice she realised how much she had missed her, even if it had only been about a month since she'd seen her. "Quinn!" Brittany screeched.

"Hey Britt," she replied, smiling.

"Crap, I'm in class," the other blonde whispered, suddenly becoming very quiet. _Oops, _Quinn had forgotten that one of her best friends hadn't graduated and that she'd be in school. Her mind must really be distracted, she sighed, annoyed with herself. "Sorry Britt, I can ring back later?" She asked.

"No, we have like one minute until the bell, so I just walked out," Brittany stated, causing Quinn to laugh. "Okay," she paused, trying to hold back a giggle, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Lord Tubbington has finally stopped smoking and Santana and I went on a date the other day, it was awesome. She was being so romantic and adorable," Brittany enthused. Quinn bit her inner lip, and tried to push back the feelings of jealousy that twisted around in her chest. "That's lovely," Quinn muttered, trying to sound as enthusiastic as Brittany was. "How's school going?" She asked, trying to change subject.

"It's great!" her friend practically shouted, "We did a test for English and I got a D!" Quinn's eyebrows rose, that was really good for Brittany, particularly at the start of the year. "Oh wow, Brittany. That's amazing, well done!"

"Thanks! Santana helped me to study for it." Quinn's teeth gritted together. Of course she was happy for her friends, but she had to admit she still felt wounded after what had happened a week and a half ago and hearing Brittany speak about Santana made it worse. "That's great," she said.

"How's your place?"

"Yale? It's good, I'm learning a lot here."

"Awesome, I bet its fun being there," Brittany said. She wasn't trying to guilt trip Quinn; she was genuinely stating that it was probably fun being at a university. "Yeah, it's pretty good," the blonde answered.

"How did it go with Rachel the other day?" Quinn's heart sunk. Of course Santana would have told Brittany, why didn't she think of that? She fought back the sudden boat of anger out of fear of snapping at Brittany, but found it difficult. "It doesn't matter, bye Britt," She rushed, before hanging up.

She threw her head back on her pillow and sighed.

Around an hour of pointlessly staring at the ceiling passed before Quinn got up to make some food. Once she'd eaten she decided that she didn't want to wait for Hannah to get back, she suddenly didn't feel like talking. She slumped over to the bunk and climbed up to her bed before trying her best to sleep.

* * *

Quinn and Hannah had gone out to get lunch on Saturday, both of them growing bored of Yale's cafeteria's food. It always seemed dry and flavourless. They hadn't spoken much whilst eating, and Quinn kept choking on her food trying not to laugh at the animalistic way that Hannah was eating her chicken. When they did finally finish however, Quinn spoke, "I'm glad we can be friends."

Hannah looked up with a smile and a bit of gravy on the corner of her lip. Quinn giggled and pointed to the same spot on her face to indicate that Hannah had food there before Hannah wiped it away. "Yeah, I'm sorry about how I acted before," the red haired girl said, "I just don't like making friends with people if I know that there's a chance of them rejecting me for something I can't help, y'know?" The other girl smiled.

"Yeah, I understand. Rejection and hatred horrible things," Quinn said whilst pushing around a left over piece of broccoli with her fork. "So you're gay?" She asked. The other girl shook her head, "Na, pansexual." Quinn's eyebrow rose, was she into like... kitchenware? _Oh God. _She frowned, _No that can't be it. _"Uh...what?" She finally asked.

Hannah laughed, "I don't take gender into account when it comes to love and sex."

"But that's bisexual?"

"No, bisexuals are only attracted to males or females. Pansexuals are attracted to all genders and gender identities, so transgendered people, hermaphrodites, transsexuals, anything human." The girl smiled. Quinn nodded slowly, grasping the concept. She was about to reply when a waitress who was walking past their table tripped. And of course, the poor woman came hurtling towards Quinn, carrying someone's lunch that managed to fly from her hand and hit Quinn in the face. The waitress hit her head on Quinn's knee before falling to the floor and a cold, hard plate hit Quinn right in the forehead, spraying its contents in her face and on her hair.

She was dazed for a while; she wasn't too sure what had happened. Eventually she looked down at half of a plate that was on her lap. It had cracked on her head. She blinked as she saw a few tiny black dots swim in to her vision from the corner of her eyes before looking around.

She stood up suddenly and that only caused more dots to show up on her vision. She blinked again and looked down at the waitress who was trying to stand up. "I am so sorry, Miss. I'm so sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh God, I am really sorry, I tripped on something. It was an accident. Are you sure you're fine? Can I get you anything?" She gushed. _What? _Quinn thought. "What?" She muttered as she reached up to feel her forehead. It hurt a little bit to touch, but it wasn't that bad. She moved her hand back across her skull through her hair. _Oh my god I'm bleeding. _She pulled her hand down to look at it. She stared for around ten seconds before saying, "Why am I bleeding?" _Wait, that's gravy. _"It's gravy not blood. Okay, I'm fine then. I'm gonna go and clean the gravy out of my hair."

_It was gravy Quinn, _she thought to herself as she went to the bathroom. The dots were slowly going away. She filled up a sink and just submerged her hair in it. She swung her head out of the sink quickly after running her hands through her blonde locks to get rid of any food, but the sudden velocity almost caused her to faint. She felt slightly ill. Looking in the mirror, she could see that she didn't look all that good, aside from the obvious. Her nice new top had splashes of gravy on it, her hair was a mess and it was clunking together. _Uagh. _

"Quinn, are you okay?" someone suddenly asked. The blonde looked around to find Hannah. "It's just, you've been standing there for about five minutes just staring at your reflection," she finished. The blonde nodded. She wasn't bleeding so she was fine. "My head hurts. I'm a bit dizzy, that plate hit me," She mumbled. Hannah walked over to her and held her face, looking into her eyes.

"You could be concussed," she stated, "It won't be anything bad, it was just a plate and it can't have hit you that hard, but you should go home and lay down. I'll complain and see if we can get a refund, but then I have to catch a flight to Michigan."

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"Lay down, drink loads of water, get some pain killers. If you black out or see stars for too long or if your headache gets worse then get to a doctor or to a hospital, but you should be fine," Hannah said.

"Why are you leaving?" Quinn asked, she didn't want to be alone this weekend.

"I'm visiting my family, my sister just had a baby boy," she beamed. Quinn congratulated her and Hannah laughed, "I already told you." Quinn was confused. _She had?_ But she just hugged her roommate, and they said their goodbyes.

Quinn didn't care what she looked like, she just wanted to get home and have some pain killers because her head was killing her. _Should I go to the hospital? _She'd be fine, she didn't need to worry.

* * *

When she finally got to her campus after riding in a horrible smelling cab she felt relieved. She could finally lie down. She walked into the white building and started walking towards her door. A hot chocolate sounded nice, and a bath. _Should I have a bath? What if I pass out and drown? _She wanted a bath though.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a small figure sitting by her door with her knee's pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. At first the correct emotions didn't really register with her, because she felt excited and happy to see the girl, and then she remembered. "What are you doing here, Rachel?" She hissed. The girl looked up, she'd clearly been daydreaming. She shot up suddenly when she recognised Quinn, brushing off her dress and stepping backwards slightly in surprise. "Quinn," she muttered.

"Yes?" the blonde glared at her, wondering why the hell she was here. Why was she taunting her with what she couldn't have? Was she doing this on purpose? Did she want Quinn to get angry at her? Because clearly, Quinn had been ignoring her for a fucking reason. All of the negative feelings from before had rushed into her at once and she wanted to punch something, it made her head hurt even more and she reached up to rub at her brow.

"I-uhm," The brunette stuttered, "I came to check on you. You didn't answer my text and I, uh, I was starting to worry." Quinn stared at her, simply choosing to ignore what she had just said as she pulled her keys out of her bag. "Are you okay?" The diva asked.

"Oh, I'm absolutely brilliant Rachel," Quinn snapped. She shoved the key in the lock angrily and turned it. "I'm fucking marvellous; yes my week has been brilliant. Oh, Finn's hotel? Yeah it was great, they had room service! The bed was so comfortable as well, I slept like a log," she muttered under her breath as she finally got the door open. Suddenly she turned around and shouted, "Oh no wait, I almost forgot, I didn't sleep in that fucking hotel did I? No I slept on the fucking floor in the freezing cold next to a train station and completely humiliated myself! You could have asked If I was okay _then_ Rachel, couldn't you?" She turned back around furiously and walked into her dorm, throwing her keys onto her bed as she marched to the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"I'm sorry Quinn," she heard Rachel mutter behind her as she walked into the dorm and closed the door. "I thought you'd be okay, I didn't know you didn't know where the hotel was. I-I didn't want to bug you because you seemed so sad and I thought you'd want time alone..." Rachel trailed off.

Quinn ignored her, filling her mug with cocoa powder and sugar. She reached into the fridge and pulled out some milk before finding Hannah's stash of marshmallows in one of the cupboards. She poured the boiling water into the mug and mixed the drink before sprinkling marshmallows onto it. She didn't need this right now; Hannah had said she needed to rest. She took in a deep breath before sighing. "Quinn," Rachel began, but Quinn continued facing her hot chocolate and raised a hand to stop Rachel from talking. She waited a few minutes for the marshmallows to melt before picking up the mug and turning to face Rachel. Quinn sipped the drink and leant her back against the counter.

"Yes Rachel, I was sad," Quinn stated, almost unemotionally. Her anger was still there, but she didn't want to show it. "I was sad because I had just been rejected by a girl that I've had a crush on for quite a while. Probably longer than I was aware of actually, anyone would be sad," she breathed out.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Rachel rushed. Quinn closed her eyes and drank some more, licking the melted marshmallow off of her top lip. She ignored the brunette again, "And then you didn't even try to text. Just a sorry would have done, you know? So I at least knew that you gave a fuck about how I was feeling and so that I knew you actually cared whether I forgave you or not," Quinn managed to keep her voice at the regular level. She wasn't shouting, she was just talking and it was causing Rachel to actually look scared. "Quinn, I-"

"Can you shut the fuck up, please?" Quinn snapped. A twinge of guilt hit her, and she hated herself for it. _Don't feel guilty, you idiot. She deserves this. _"You left me hanging completely. A nod; that was all I had to go by to know that you didn't feel the same way. I would have understood outright rejection, just a kind explanation that we could only be friends but you didn't even do that. I didn't even know if you wanted me as a friend after that night, you didn't let me know," Quinn sighed before sipping at her mug again. She closed her eyes and appreciated the taste calmly. _I really don't need this. _

"I did text, and you ignored them and my calls," Rachel whispered, feebly trying to defend herself. The guilt was plain on her face.

"You tried to contact me when _you _wanted to talk," the blonde spoke. "That's pretty fucking selfish."

Rachel looked Quinn dead in the eye, clearly hurt. "I know I'm selfish Quinn," she said, Quinn could see small tears forming in her eyes. "And I am really sorry about what I did, but you have to understand, I was so shocked and confused. I didn't have the slightest idea that you felt that way about me and I was scared. I didn't understand how anyone other than Finn could even be interested in me because I'm such a horrible person. I'm still shocked by the fact that we're even _friends, _let alone the fact that you want me as more than a friend. I'm sorry I didn't check up on you, I should have and I know that now, but please, please forgive me," Rachel begged, taking a few hesitant steps towards the blonde.

Quinn bit her lip; her anger was shrinking more each second. She looked down at her mug and became fixated on the remains of the last marshmallow swimming around in a pool of brown. Her head hurt so much. Rummaging through the pill box, Quinn found what she needed. She popped out two and swallowed them with her drink. "I'm concussed, I think," she stated, "I need rest Rachel."

She looked at the brunette in time to see concern flash across her eyes before the girl blinked and let a tear slide down her cheek. "Okay, I booked a hotel near here in case you wouldn't let me stay. I assumed that would be the case. Can I at least see you tomorrow? I want to talk about this," she asked.

Quinn nodded. Rachel walked towards her with arms outstretched. Quinn could see that she was uncertain, but she just stood there, unmoving, much like she had on the night she had kissed Rachel. The brunette wrapped her arms around her anyway and Quinn appreciated the warmth. She sighed a little, and gave in, joining the hug as she joined her hands together on Rachel's back. The second she pulled away Quinn felt lonely. The diva headed towards the door and opened it. The blonde remembered that she'd be alone tonight, and realised she didn't want that. Rachel could be here to make sure she didn't drown in the bath. That was her excuse for herself as she called out the other girl's name.

Brown eyes found hers as Rachel turned around, hope evident in her brown orbs. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can you stay?" Quinn tried not to sound soft or needy, but she failed. Her facade failed completely, and Rachel smiled at her, comfortingly.

"Yes please," Rachel mumbled. A small smile crept its way across her face. Quinn washed her mug and tried to tell herself not to be too nice. She wasn't ready to completely forgive Rachel yet, she needed to let the girl know how much she'd hurt her before she considered restarting their friendship. "I need to bath, can you call me every five minutes or to make sure I'm okay?" Quinn asked, gesturing to her head. Rachel nodded enthusiastically as she shut the front door and sat on the bottom bunk.

Quinn grabbed some towels from her bag and made her way to the bathroom. The warm water was so soothing; it almost caused her to forget the pain in her head. It was throbbing now. _How long will these pain killers take to kick in? _She thought, before she realised she was trying to deter her thoughts from what had just happened.

She wasn't angry anymore. She wanted to be angry, though. Rachel had been unfair; she'd broken Quinn's heart. The diva couldn't just expect to show up and be forgiven. The blonde couldn't do it though, she didn't want to cause Rachel anymore guilt. The other girl had been genuinely sorry, and everything she had said made sense. Of course the poor brunette would be confused, Quinn had professed her attraction to her and kissed her in the space of a few minutes and then her fiancé had shown up out of nowhere. That probably took a few days to process. _She still should have called earlier. _No, Rachel was right; she would have assumed Quinn was safe in a hotel. _You would have checked though, Quinn. _But Quinn liked her as more than a friend, so of course she would have. Did normal friends express that much concern? _Yes. _It didn't matter, she had apologised.

"Quinn?" Rachel shouted from just outside the door. It caused Quinn to jump, as she had completely zoned out. She sat there for a while, realising she loved the way Rachel said her name. It almost sounded like they were a couple, living together and Rachel was calling up the stairs for her to find out if she was ready to go out. _Woah, slow down there. She choose Finn. _She frowned in frustration. "Quinn!" Rachel called out, clearly panicked, as the door handle started to turn. _Oh yeah, she's checking on me. _"I'm fine!" She managed to shout, just in time to stop the door from flying open.

* * *

Quinn had already begun softening up; thoughts of revenge were falling to the back of her mind as Rachel played the role of a caring mother. As soon as Quinn had left the bathroom she'd been asked if she wanted anything to drink, did she need more aspirin? Did she want the heating turned up? Quinn had to stop herself from smiling at the adorableness of it. No, she had abandoned her and rejected her! She needed to remain cold and distant to show Rachel how much she'd hurt her. _Oh shut up. _She thought to herself.

Rachel now had a hairbrush as she glided a hair dryer over Quinn's short blonde hair. Quinn liked this, Rachel was being so caring and gentle, almost as if she was trying to make up for what she'd done to Quinn. _She is trying to make up for it. _Quinn tried to stop herself from viewing the moment as intimate, because she knew that they were nothing more than friends and that was all that they would ever be. She still let herself enjoy the feeling of Rachel's fingers running through her hair however. "There aren't any cuts on your scalp," Rachel said suddenly. She had been checking for them? "Okay," Quinn muttered in her haze. She just wanted Rachel to carry on, and she leant back slightly. "I am really sorry Quinn," Rachel said for the seventh time that evening.

"I know Rachel," Quinn whispered as Rachel pulled away from her to sit on Hannah's bed. Suddenly she felt tired. "I need to sleep, Hannah said I needed rest," Quinn got up and moved over to Hannah's bed. She was too tired to climb up to her bunk, and Hannah had changed all the sheets on Friday anyway. Rachel moved out of the way to let Quinn climb onto it and lay down. "You can have the top bunk," the blonde said, "Can you turn off the light please?"

"Sure," Rachel hopped over and switched the light off. Quinn rolled over to face the wall, snuggling up in the duvet. She'd already began drifting off, and she wasn't sure how long she'd stayed in a sleep limbo before she realised Rachel hadn't climbed onto the top bunk yet. She turned around to try and see where the girl was in the dark, and vaguely saw the diva's figure standing a few inches away.

"Can...Can I share your bed?" Rachel whispered, Quinn had hardly caught it, but when she did her heart sped up. _She's just a friend, she probably has difficulty sleeping. _Quinn thought, _no, she was fine in her own bed at the hotel. _She was taunting her, trying to see how much she meant to the blonde. _God, that's so sick. _No, she wouldn't do that. "Why?" Quinn breathed out.

"I just want to be close to you, I...we...we can talk about it tomorrow, we need to talk," the brunette stuttered.

It had happened. The hope had grown in Quinn's chest again. _For fuck sake. _

"Sure," the blonde muttered as she shuffled over. The bed was pretty small so there wasn't much room for movement once Rachel had climbed in. Quinn turned back to her wall and tried to sleep again, but she felt a gentle arm slide itself around her waist and her breath hitched. After the initial shock, she rested her hand on Rachel's and snuggled her back against her. _This is nice, _the blonde thought as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! I have a lot planned for the next few chapters. If you enjoyed, please do review! Again, sorry that it was slightly shorter, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bleh, I think I'm loosing writing confidence, but I hope you guys like this one anyway! I guess it's kind of fluffy, so yay. It's a bit longer than the last one as well. Again, thank's for reviews and PM's. :D

* * *

Her eyes were blurred and she was having trouble focusing them. She was having trouble focusing her brain too. Her thoughts were scattered and confused, she knew what she was supposed to be thinking about, but she couldn't quite pull it into her conscience. Maybe it was the concussion. _Ah fuck, _suddenly the pain came back and she tried to reach up to massage her temple, but something stopped her. A dull weight was holding down her arm and she blinked, slowly managing to focus her eyes. She lifted her head slightly and looked down to find another arm resting across hers; which had gone dead. The second she twiddled her fingers her whole arm started tingling. Her eyes trailed down her arm and found that her hand was resting on someone's side. _Rachel? _Yes! It was Rachel. She smiled as she remembered the night before.

Suddenly, she was aware of the mess of brown hair residing further down the pillow. She bit her lip and looked down, almost lovingly. The smaller girl was snuggled into Quinn's chest. Her arm, now rested and relaxed, looked as though it had been desperately clinging to the blonde. She had to fight the urge to lean her head down and kiss Rachel's head, or smell her hair. For a second she had forgotten that Rachel had chosen Finn.

She pulled out of the girls grip instantly. As carefully as possible, she climbed over her sleeping figure and made her way towards the kitchen. She got a slight head rush and had to lean on the counter, fearing she might fall over or pass out._ You're so melodramatic. _It reminded her that she needed painkillers, and she swiftly found them. The blonde was doing anything she could to avoid looking at the other girl. She poured herself some cereal before deciding her course of action. She was going to go for a walk. Rachel could wake up alone, and she could deal with worrying about Quinn. _That's horrible. _It would remind Rachel that she wasn't completely forgiven though, _She's trying her best Quinn, she was so nice last night. _She reminded herself of the cold hard floor next to the station, of how Rachel hadn't bothered to try and contact her. Yes, Rachel was so very nice. _She had a good reason, you were a bit sudden and it confused her which is understandable. _She still concluded that she needed some fresh air. Despite the fact that Hannah had told her to rest, she needed to clear her head.

She changed quickly, after a wash. She didn't shower as she had bathed the previous night. Before she left, however, she looked back at Rachel. The girl's hair was covering her face and Quinn tried to fight against herself. She lost however; as she walked over to gently brush Rachel's hair out of her face. _Just leave, Quinn. _She was being so pathetic – fawning over something that she couldn't have. She needed to get over it. The brunette had said she wanted to talk though.

Eventually, she managed to turn and leave. She took her camera with her and decided she'd walk along the river. She was right, the second the cool morning air hit her, the pain in her head subdued a little.

The blonde had walked for about an hour before she actually took any pictures. Strangely, the photos that she took seemed to be a lot worse than they usually were, and this discouraged her. She'd been too distracted, and she hadn't really been able to take pictures since she got to New Haven. The girl didn't particularly want to head back yet though; her fear of returning to an uncomfortable silence or a difficult conversation was preventing her from even thinking about going back. Her headache forced her too in the end. It was hurting too much and she didn't bring painkillers.

* * *

The smell of food instantly overcame Quinn the second she was inside her campus building. She turned the keys in the lock, looking forward to the food but dreading the conversation. "Quinn!" she heard before the door was even fully open. Arms flung around her once she was over the threshold. "Where have you been? I was so worried, you could have passed out! You're supposed to be resting!" Rachel listed off around twenty things before Quinn zoned out. "You left your phone here so I couldn't contact you, I was ready to go out looking for you before I realised I know nothing about Newhaven so I just made us some pasta hoping you'd be back soon," the brunette finally finished. Quinn's left eyebrow rose slightly as she pulled out of Rachel's death grip. "I went for a walk, I needed some fresh air. Plus, I doubt I'm concussed, it was just a plate," Quinn stated, before walking over to a bowl of pasta. She was hungry.

Rachel sat opposite Quinn on a small round table. "Sorry, I was just worried," she said.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Quinn muttered. Rachel looked as though she was about to defend herself, but Quinn saw that she decided against it; probably not wanting to make the conversation tense.

Several minutes passed before Rachel asked, "Do you like the pasta?" Quinn nodded – her mouth full – and smiled. Rachel beamed back. "Okay, well when you're done, can we talk?" The diva asked.

Quinn looked up, _no. _"Okay."

* * *

She had eaten as slowly as possible, but she couldn't put it off any longer. One lone piece of pasta remained, and she took six bites to eat it. The blonde bit her lip and looked up at the other girl, wondering who would start first. Rachel smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, so, I'm sure you know what I want to talk about..." the brunette said. Quinn nodded, fiddling with her fork nervously. "Well, do you mind if I ask you some stuff? I just want some explanations so that I can work out what this is all about before I make any decisions," Rachel continued. _Decisions? _Quinn stopped her wishful thinking the second it had begun. Rachel probably meant whether she still wanted to see her as a friend. Rachel hadn't said anything for a while. _Oh, I need to say something. _"Yeah, that's fine," Quinn muttered.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" the words sounded awkward coming out of Rachel's mouth, as though she felt uncomfortable with them. _I might as well answer honestly, I have nothing to lose. _"Well, I realised when I first found out you planned on marrying Finn," Quinn said, "I had this uncontrollable jealousy, and it confused me that I wasn't jealous of you getting Finn, I was jealous of the opposite. But, I think I felt this way before that, I just hadn't realised." Understanding crossed the brunettes face, and she nodded, saying nothing.

"What exactly do you feel for me?" This caused Quinn to pause and think. It was a crush? An unhealthy obsession, maybe? No, she wasn't obsessed. _I'm not obsessed, it's just a crush. _Was she in love with the diva? _No! Not the L word. I don't love her; I just like her as more than a friend. _But still, she had considered it now, and she was struggling to get the idea out of her mind. "I like you," Quinn said, "As more than a friend." Rachel sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Was she trying to hide a smile? _No! She doesn't want you. _Quinn pulled her eyes away from the diva and looked down at her fork. "Am I the only girl you've ever felt like this about?" Rachel queried.

"The only person," it slipped out, she didn't even think about it. It wasn't like she loved her, she just hadn't really felt this...much about someone. Rachel looked taken back by that. "Not even Sam or Finn? Puck?" Rachel rushed out.

"I'm gay, Rachel," Quinn sighed. She looked back up, and the other girl was nodding as though she had just remembered this fact. It made Quinn smile slightly. "Okay," Rachel said. There was silence for a few moments, Quinn assumed Rachel debating whether or not she should ask her next question.

"If I was interested..." Rachel began, and just at those words Quinn's whole body tensed. _What? _"Where would you want this to go?" she finished, gesturing between the two of them and trying to work out if what she had said made sense. Quinn's answer was obvious, and she had started speaking the second Rachel had stopped. "I'd want to be with you," she stuttered. Again, Quinn wondered if the diva was trying to repress a smile.

"And you wouldn't have a problem with being in public with a girl?" Rachel continued.

"Not here. In Ohio perhaps, but only until people know," Quinn said, she'd given up hope in trying to stop herself from getting optimistic about the situation. This whole conversation was so Rachel –organised, to the point, slightly dramatic - and it amused Quinn. The diva nodded.

"Who knows so far?" she asked. Quinn told her that it was only Brittany and Santana so far. The other girl then proceeded to ask more questions that Quinn thought were irrelevant. What more did she need to know? Quinn needed answers too and she was growing impatient once Rachel reached question number seventeen of 'Twenty Questions'. Eventually she snapped.

"Look, Rachel," she began, calmly, "You've asked your questions but I think I deserve answers from you. You're being so vague, you haven't told me how you feel about anything and I've been left guessing. Can we stop with the Q&A and have some of the important answers that I need to hear please?" Rachel, who had been in mid sentence, closed her mouth before opening it again. It closed a second time and she just nodded.

"Okay, well firstly, are_ you_ interested?" Rachel's face sunk. She didn't want to answer that. A few minutes passed before Quinn was forced to speak, the silence had become unbearable. "I need to know Rachel; you just need to tell me so that I know where I stand. I don't want to get my hopes up and have them crushed again. You need to tell me right now," Quinn's voice was stern and demanding.

Rachel's brown eyes met Quinn's hazel ones, as the brunette sighed. "Yes," she spoke, "Yes, I'm... I think I am."

Quinn's heart felt like it was caught in her throat. The stunned girl had not been expecting that at all. She couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl. _Did she say what I thought she said? _It must have been some sick joke, _no, Rachel's not like that, and she has no reason to do that to me. _Quinn wasn't too sure how she was supposed to answer that. Instead of speaking, she reached for Rachel's hand across the table, and gently stroked her thumb across her warm skin. The blonde had begun several sentences before she finally muttered the word, "Why?" Rachel was quick to answer.

"Well, like you, I think I've liked you for a long time. I only realised it around a week ago though. I think my brain originally mistook wanting to be _with _you for wanting to _be _you. I didn't even know I liked girls actually. My mind gave me stupid reasons to believe I didn't, and I think that it was just a defence mechanism because I didn't want to have to deal with that sort of drama or the bullying whilst I was on my way to stardom. I know I act like I love who I am and that I'd proclaim it to the world, but that's just something that's so close to home, y'know?" Rachel stopped, probably realising that wasn't what Quinn had asked. Rachel's phone buzzed on the table, but she ignored it.

The brunette licked her lips before continuing. "But, I like you for a lot of reasons. I can be myself around you, I love that you're passionate about the things that you love and that's always a nice trait to have and you're loyal to your friends. I like that you remember small details about people, I've always found that really sweet. Also, you probably won't like me comparing you, but you're similar to Santana in the way that you like to care for people subtly, you don't proclaim it, which shows that it's all an act of selflessness. As well as that, you're like her in the way that beneath the surface, there is a lovely, vibrant and beautifully soulful person, although you've shed your shell a bit over the last year or two," Rachel paused, and Quinn tried to hold back tears, no one had ever said such lovely things about her. "I like your perseverance also. When something difficult comes at you, Quinn, you face it with all your strength. It'll affect you of course and you'll get sad, but you'll get through it, and you always come out a better person," The brunette continued.

Quinn squeezed the girls hand tighter and grinned. "Not like me," the other girl continued, "That's where we differ greatly. I'll fight through my hardships as much as I can, but I'll make the hugest fuss over it so that I know I have sympathy. Overall, you're just a lovely, selfless and beautiful girl. That's why I like you." Quinn bit her lip, smiling. "Thank you," she muttered, still looking into the brunette's eyes; studying them. Rachel was being truthful. The two girls sat calmly like that for a while, both just appreciating the others presence. _I can't believe this, _Quinn thought to herself. _No, I'm dreaming. That waitress knocked me out, and I'm in a coma dreaming up some amazing dream. _The blonde told herself to stop being stupid, her theories got crazier the longer she left herself to think.

"So," The ex-cheerio began, "Do you want to be with me?" Her leg jumped up and down underneath the table, expressing her nervousness. Rachel pulled her hands away, and Quinn almost cried in the moment. The diva's phone buzzed again and she looked at it this time, pressing the hang-up button.

"I can't," Rachel sighed, looking disappointed with herself. Quinn winced; she didn't want to hear that. Tears began to form in her eyes again, but they weren't happy ones. "Why? What's stopping you?" The blonde asked, almost angry.

"Finn and I are officially back together..."

Quinn's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and one tear left her eye. _Of course. _"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, I guess. I'm going out into the big wide world, and it's not high school anymore. There are people that as so much more talented than me, and people aren't going to be nice to me to avoid hurting my feelings, they're going to be honest. I guess I just wanted that one thing from High school. He's like my safety net, I guess," Rachel said.

"Well then why the fuck did you just tell me all of that shit, Rachel? Jesus fucking _Christ! _Do you enjoy watching me suffer or something? That's just _sick_ Rachel!" Quinn shouted, her anger winning over her.

"Quinn! Calm down, you need to relax remember?" Rachel said. Quinn simply stared at her. Anger, hurt and hate were coursing through her. "I don't want to be with him."

"Then why are you, Rachel?" Quinn snapped, irritated.

"Because I was confused that night when we got back and my head was a mess, and I thought it was the right thing to do!"

"Get rid of him then! He doesn't deserve you!" Quinn's voice was reaching a new pitch, her frustration clearly evident.

"I will," Rachel spoke softly, apparently trying to calm Quinn down. "I just don't want to hurt his feelings. I don't like hurting people..."

"Well, you're going to have to hurt one of us Rachel, it's inevitable, so make your choice," Quinn stated, getting up from the table and pouring herself a cup of water before moving to the sofa, and sitting down; exhausted.

"I've already decided," Rachel spoke from the table. Quinn's heart rate increased. "I just...I need to make it as painless as possible for him, he's still my friend."

Quinn beamed, watching Rachel get up from the table. As she walked, Rachel whispered, "If you'd have me, that is..." The brunette sat down on the sofa with Quinn, on the other end. Quinn turned her whole body to face her, crossing her legs on the seat. "Well, let's consider the pros and cons here..." Quinn joked, "We'd have an angry jealous ex on our hands, I'd have to eat loads of vegan food, and I'd have to put up with some of the _worst _singing known to mankind..." Quinn laughed at Rachel's childish pout to her last comment. "Yet, I'd be with a rising celebrity who would make millions...I think the idea of all of that money may persuade me..." Quinn laughed before she realised Rachel had gotten up and grabbed a pillow from the bunk. The pillow hit the blonde in the face before she had time to duck. Quinn's expression caused Rachel to laugh and the second Rachel snorted, Quinn was in a fit of giggles too. The brunette's face suddenly sunk, "Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry, I forgot about your head!" Quinn waved her hand lazily, still laughing slightly, "Don't worry, my heads fine, honestly." Rachel nodded and sat back down next to the girl. Quinn turned and let her legs fall to the floor as she snuggled into Rachel.

Both girls contently slipped into silence, considering what had just happened. The blonde still felt slightly shocked, but she didn't think she'd ever be able to shake this happiness that hung over her, not now. She dared anybody to try and steal it from her. She hummed happily as she moved herself closer to the brunette, "But in answer to your question," she muttered, "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Rachel jumped slightly at the sudden sound. Quinn could hear her heart rate increase slightly as her ear was pressed to her chest. It caused a strange feeling to move up her own chest, eventually causing her to grin idiotically. Slowly, she looked up to see Rachel grinning too. She found herself admiring the other girl's beauty. Her cheekbones, her eyes, her lips. Quinn leant forward and pressed her lips to her soft cheek. She pulled back, smiling lazily. Her mind felt hazed, it had been fuzzed out trying to take in all of this wonderful information. Rachel turned to face her, staring at the blonde as she chewed on her inner lip, before sliding her tongue along it. Quinn's breath caught when she realised what Rachel was about to do.

Their lips met slowly, and both girls paused, simply admiring the feeling before Rachel's hand slid up Quinn's spine to rest at her neck. It shot tingles throughout Quinn's body as she hesitantly parted her lips. Unlike their first kiss, this one was slow. There was no desperation; simply admiration. Both girls were testing these new grounds whilst enjoying feeling of the other as their tongues found one another. Quinn let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. She sucked on Rachel's bottom lip while she pulled back. A few seconds passed as they looked at each other before Quinn dove forward, hungrily. She took Rachel's lips into hers once more and the kiss became slightly more passionate. The blonde slid her arms around from behind Rachel to both gently lie on her cheeks, as Rachel let out a small hum of appreciation.

The blonde pulled away suddenly, and Rachel's affectionate expression transformed into one of confusion.

"You're still with Finn," Quinn sighed. Rachel looked down, disappointed that the kiss had ended. "In theory, yes, but emotionally I'm not," Rachel stated. Quinn shuffled back on the sofa, sitting at the other end.

"This is still cheating, and I think there's been enough of that in both of our lives. You have to leave Finn before this can go anywhere," The blonde said. Rachel sighed; Quinn could see she didn't want to do this. The brunette hadn't broken up with many people before, if anyone. She rested her hand on Rachel's knee, in an attempt of comfort. "It'll be fine," Quinn smiled, "Plus, you'll have that little taster to remind yourself of what you're doing this for," She winked, jokingly. Rachel laughed, and that in turn made Quinn happy, she didn't want Rachel to worry about Finn. He probably wasn't even capable of any feelings besides anger and selfishness. Slowly, Rachel lay down, resting her head on Quinn's lap. The blonde sighed as she let her fingers gently slide across Rachel's hair. They sat their quietly for a long time before Quinn realised Rachel had fallen asleep, and the blonde quickly followed her, both girls emotionally exhausted.

* * *

A buzz in Quinn's pocket woke both girls up. They both sighed and stretched, slightly dazed. Quinn the realised it was her phone and pulled it out. It was Santana. She answered it.

"Finally!" Santana shouted, probably loud enough for Rachel to hear. Quinn blinked. _What? _Then she remembered she had been ignoring Santana for two weeks. "Hey, San," Quinn yawned sleepily, "What's up?"

"What's up? Uh, maybe the fact that you haven't replied to any of my texts or answered any of my calls! I was getting worried until Britt told me that you hung up on her when she asked about Barbra."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to talk about it, and I knew it would be the first thing you'd ask."

"I take it that it didn't go to well then?"

"No, not really," Quinn sighed, looking at Rachel with a slight smile as she let her rub Rachel's arm.

"Awh Q, I'm so sorry. My gaydar totally told me she was into you..." Santana muttered.

"You don't need to apologised," The blonde laughed.

"Well, it's her loss anyway. What happened?"

"Finn," Quinn stated, with an irritated undertone to her voice.

"Ah," Santana said, "That prick. Isn't he supposed to be in the army or something?"

"Yeah, I'm not actually too sure why he was there. He's probably gone now, anyway," Quinn wondered, but then she saw Rachel shake her head and the blonde eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Good, nobody actually wants him around except Berry. What does she see in him anyway? He's talentless, rude and selfish; not to mention crap in bed," Santana spoke, seriously. Rachel laughed, and mouthed 'I can hear her' to Quinn, causing the blonde to smile. "Honestly, there's no competition between you two. I really don't see why she would choose him over you."

"She didn't," Quinn beamed, waiting for Santana's reaction.

"But you just said that it went badly?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago it did. But Rachel's here with me now, and I wouldn't say things are going badly?"

"You tapped that? No fucking _way. _Get in there Fabray!" Santana laughed. Quinn giggled nervously as her cheeks reddened. She looked at Rachel and rolled her eyes.

"No Santana. I don't think either me or Rachel are as quick as you are to hop into bed." Both Rachel and Quinn laughed at Santana's gasp.

"That's low Fabray!"

"I'm sorry, San," the blonde giggled, "But no, I'd just say things are looking up."

"Glad to hear it..."

"How's life in Lima?" Quinn asked. The girls continued talking for a while, whilst Rachel phoned for a Pizza delivery, smiling when she discovered they had a vegan special. After Quinn had hung up, both girls sat and waited for the delivery.

* * *

The door knocked around twenty minutes after Rachel ordered, and the brunette excitedly bounced for the door. Quinn watched her happily, knowing that she was the cause of the brunette's excitement. It made her face light up. Rachel's expression suddenly dropped, however, and Quinn panicked. What was wrong? She got up from her seat but heard a voice that explained Rachel's expression before Quinn reached the door.

"I thought I'd find you here," The boy said, barging into the dormitory uninvited. "Is this why you've been ignoring me?" Finn looked at Quinn with hatred in his eyes as Rachel backed away from him, shocked. "What? No... My phones off," Rachel said, hurriedly. Quinn knew that was a lie, it had buzzed a few times today.

"Well you still could have told me you were here; I told you I was going to visit you this weekend! I got to NYADA yesterday evening and no one was there!" Finn growled.

"I didn't say you could come in, Finn," Quinn stated, but the brown haired boy ignored her.

"We're supposed to communicate with each other, Rachel. We're engaged, and you just left me in New York to stay in some crappy motel!" He was shouting now, getting angry, "Normally you would have told me if you were going to be out. Were you trying to keep this a secret?" He asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Bingo. God he's so stupid. _

"No, of course not. I just forgot that you we're visiting," The brunette stated, truthfully.

"Oh well that's just great. You forgot that your own _fiancé _was visiting you!" He snapped.

"Calm down, Finn. I'm allowed my own free will. Yes, I forgot that you were visiting, and I'm sorry, but you're over reacting," Rachel sighed.

"How am I over reacting? I came to New York to see my girlfriend and she wasn't there. She ignored my texts and calls all night and all morning, and then I find her with Quinn, the same fucking_ dyke _she was kissing just two weeks ago!" He screeched, inches from Rachel. There was a stunned silence, and Quinn felt a stab to her chest. _Ouch. _Finn's own eyebrows even rose. "Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that, it just slipped out..." He rushed.

"Well, you clearly did mean it. You had to have been thinking it otherwise you wouldn't have said it," Quinn said, stoically. She glared at Finn before she looked at Rachel; the brunette looked equally upset by what Finn had said. "Why would you say that? For three years we've been taught nothing but acceptance... tonnes of your friends are gay Finn, my dads are gay," Rachel muttered.

"I know, I really am sorry, I'm just angry," He muttered, genuinely apologetic, "I jumped too conclusions, I'm sorry. But you are just seeing her as a friend, yes?"

Quinn continued to look at Rachel. _If she doesn't do it now, then she can't be that serious about the two of us, okay Quinn? If she doesn't do it now, you turn her away; you can't keep doing this to yourself. _When Rachel caught her eye, the blonde silently begged her to tell him. Finn already seemed to be catching on, his eyebrows slowly pulling together. The brunette turned to him, "Finn..."

"No," Finn shook his head, "That doesn't even make sense. That makes no fucking sense. _Her?" _Finn pointed at Quinn angrily. "Since _when?" _He shouted, "We're getting married! We're in love! We were the power couple of McKinley! I bought you a fucking_ star! _And suddenly you're all over _her_?" Finn shouted, punching the door in frustration. "Calm down Finn," Quinn said.

The door knocked then, and Finn stopped shouting, placing both of his hands behind his head as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Quinn saw that he was crying, and despite herself she actually felt pity. Rachel opened the door and there was a scrawny pre-pubescent teen holding two pizza boxes. He looked slightly concerned; probably wondering what all the noise was. Rachel thanked him and paid, telling him to keep the change as she smiled as best as she could before she took the pizza to the table.

She turned around and faced Finn, "Finn, I'm sorry... I just... I don't love you like that," she said, solemnly. Finn's face crippled in pain, "What are you talking about; of course you love me..." he muttered. "And I love you! I love you so much; look at all of the stuff I've done for you. How can you choose her over me? We're supposed to get married; we're made for each other! " He was shouting again, he looked at Quinn finding something else to use in his defence. "You think that _she _could ever love you? She's fucking incapable of feeling anything for anyone but herself! Think about how many time's she's cheated! She'll do exactly the same to you Rachel, don't fucking doubt it! She lives to break people; it's like a sick fetish of hers!"

He didn't get much further before there was a loud cracking sound in the room. Quinn was surprised that it had even happened, but she was more surprised that it wasn't her who had slapped him. "Don't even go there Finn! This isn't about me choosing her over you so you have no right to offend her. This is about me and you. This is about how I don't love you as anything other than a friend and how you need to accept that fact," Rachel said, "I'm sorry Finn." Finn looked shocked that the brunette had hit him as he held the part of his face that had slowly been turning red.

"You're lying to yourself Rachel, you... you're scared of something. Are we moving too fast? We don't have to get married anytime soon, we don't even have to get married if you don't want to, I'll wait for you to be ready..." Finn hurried, tears in his eyes. Quinn decided it was best if she stayed out of this, and just watched silently.

"I'm not scared of anything Finn. I don't want to marry you, I don't want to live with you, I don't want to have kids with you and I don't want to be with you. I want you as a friend, and I love you as a friend, but nothing more," Rachel looked so sad, and it would have made Quinn upset if she didn't know that this needed to be done.

"But I've done so much for you; you can't do this to me!" Finn practically roared at the smaller girl. Somehow, Quinn saw that this made Rachel snap. It was as though Rachel had been repressing anger for years, and she was finally allowed to let it all out.

"You haven't done anything for me Finn. You can't even remember that I'm a vegan, for goodness sake. You bought me a star that you named after yourself. You wanted me to give up my dreams - the same dreams I had had since I was practically a foetus - to follow you on yours which you'd only been considering for a week. You hardly ever comforted me when I needed it, and most of the time I was with you, you made me feel selfish, which I understandably can be at times, but you didn't even try to help me feel like I was anything other than that. Honestly, the only selfless thing you've done for me is break up this relationship," Rachel shouted, "I don't love you. I don't think I ever really did, and I think I just put up with you because I felt like you were the only person that would ever want me. But I've been doing some thinking lately Finn, and I'm a hell of a lot better than that. I've changed my entire being just for you, and you've repaid me with fucking horse shit." Rachel was crying, but she looked equally as sad as she did irritated.

Both Finn and Quinn were stunned into silence by Rachel's sudden burst of anger. Finn looked hurt and confused, but his earlier rage had died away. He just looked sorry for himself. "Rachel, I'm sorry if I ever treated you wrong, but please, don't do this," he begged, "I can change for you, I swear..." The giant walked towards Rachel and tried to hug her. Rachel let him, but said, "I'm sorry, Finn, this is over." He pulled away sadly, and muttered through his tears, "So you're choosing her?"

The blonde looked at Rachel, as Rachel's eyes found her. Rachel didn't smile; she simply looked set on making it plain to Finn. "Finn, this isn't a choice. I was most likely going to end it with you anyway, but yes, in the case of this exact moment, I am choosing her. I'm sorry, but I hope we can still be friends."

Quinn sat at the table, opened one of the pizza boxes and then she looked at Finn. She understood what he was feeling and that caused her to take pity on him. She didn't like him, but she didn't want there to be any hard feelings. "You can join us for Pizza if you like?" Quinn asked, trying to force a small smile. Finn glared at her as though the blonde had offended him, "What, so you can rub it in my face? I think I'll pass Quinn..." He hissed, before turning to Rachel, "I think you've made a stupid decision, but I'll try my best to respect it. I'm going though, enjoy your pizza," he left without another word.

Quinn got up from the table and wrapped her arms around Rachel as the brunette cried into her shoulder. "See," she mumbled into Rachel's ear, "I told you that you could do it." Quinn kissed the space between her ear and her cheek, stroking her hand down Rachel's back comfortingly.

After a while Quinn spoke again, "Rach, the pizza's going cold." That got Rachel to giggle slightly, as she sniffed away her tears. Quinn smiled. They both sat at the table, and eventually Rachel had stopped crying completely. Quinn knew they were only tears of guilt, and not tears of regret. The idea was bittersweet to the blonde. She bit into her pizza once she was satisfied that Rachel was okay, but it tasted slightly odd. "Rachel stop!" She shouted before the other girl could bite down on her pizza. "What?" She asked, confused.

"I have your pizza." The two girls laughed as at Quinn's dramatic reactions as they swapped their pizzas. They sat quietly as they ate; both of them were practically unable to take their eyes off of each other. Quinn still couldn't believe that this was happening. She had Rachel Berry. She was hers, and nothing could take her from her except Rachel herself.

"I wonder what the New Directions would make of this," Rachel said with a grin as they both walked to the sofa when they were done. Both girls fell into laughter as they imagined their old friend's reactions, before Quinn pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! If you did let me know in the reviews, and if you didn't then... I'm sorry? D;

Thank's to my Beta **sbk2304 **who has 3 amazing stories that you should check out!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am really sorry about how late this one was! I spent all of my free time drawing a picture for Faberry week after I last updated, and then college got really demanding with all these stupid activities and stuff. Once all that was out of the way, I had to plan the next few chapters as well, because I'd only planned for the first 9. Now I've got a good sense of direction and I should update at my normal pace again! There are going to be 20 chapters in total, and I really hope you enjoy them if you stick with the fic. Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews! They all put a smile on my face, and thanks for the story alerts/faves too! I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

She was on an absolute high. Everything she did had a positive bounce to it, and that included the most boring things such as cleaning or taking notes. Quinn was on cloud nine and nothing could bring her down. What had happened the weekend before was all she could think about. Were her and Rachel girlfriends? Did that actually happen? Her entire being was in a state of euphoria, shock, and confusion.

She had done it. Rachel was hers. Rachel had even said she'd liked Quinn for a while too, hadn't she? She'd been replaying what the brunette had said over in her head for a whole week, and even the memory caused Quinn's heart to race. The blonde had to laugh at herself for how cliché her thoughts were right now. Normally she would scold herself and stop her mind from behaving like a lovesick puppy, but she didn't care right now, she wanted to relish this.

People throughout the school had noticed the change in Quinn's demeanour as well, apparently. Her classmates actually spoke to her, legitimately wanting to get to know her. She had wondered why they hadn't been so nice before, but then she realised that they'd never gotten the chance to speak to her when she wasn't in a bad mood, or when wasn't zoned out wondering how to woo a certain beautiful diva. Although, now she was slightly zoned out wondering if this was all real.

The two girls had been speaking frequently throughout the week, talking mainly online. Rachel was texting the blonde at every possible moment when they couldn't access their laptops, and it made Quinn feel wanted and needed which was all she ever really desired. She often found herself laughing in theory lectures when she received random corny texts from the brunette. Her new friends, Liam and Savannah, had been bugging her all week about who was texting and ringing her, but she wouldn't spill just yet, she wanted to keep this happiness all too herself for as long as she could.

She hadn't told anyone about what had happened between the two, other than Santana – so obviously Brittany knew as well, but that didn't matter – and she wanted to keep it that way until she told her mother.

She and Rachel had arranged to meet up at the weekend, of course. They had decided it was best if Rachel came to New Haven, seeing as Rachel's roommate couldn't leave for the weekend as she usually did. Rachel had also said something about needing to get away from the school, which Quinn had decided she would ask about when Rachel arrived.

The blonde had visited the movie store and had rented out a few horrors for the weekend. Not wanting to by predicable by choosing a romantic film, she had decided on the scarier genre to ensure that she'd have Rachel Berry snuggling into her side. With that thought, a grin spread across her face as she wandered through the campus to the main auditorium with her two friends.

Her class was to star in a project that was supposedly 'top secret' although students from the higher years had told them that they always held a big show near Christmas to get the students in their first year used to large crowds. Not to mention it brings in loads of money for the University. Quinn wondered what sort of play they might put on. She wasn't too keen on the stage acting, and had a preference for working in front of the cameras so she wasn't sure if she'd enjoy this project.

* * *

After half an hour of being talked through what they were going to be doing, Quinn's class had split into three smaller groups. They'd been told each group would perform their own short piece in November and that they needed to start planning for what the piece might be. Quinn had retreated into her own head, as she had been doing all week, wondering why they had to come up with a play when they were supposed to be leaning how to act. He had said something about how writing the story helped you to feel more connected to the characters, and therefore act better. It was supposed to be practice. Quinn thought it was stupid.

Luckily, this lesson wouldn't be dedicated to that as they had to write the play in their own time, and wouldn't be rehearsing until the beginning of November. After the teacher, Mr. Crawford, had finished giving them a brief of what they'd be doing, he'd gone straight to where they had left off last time they had been here.

Quinn quickly found herself focusing intensely on the task at hand. She was oddly thankful that something had finally taken her mind off of Rachel. Not because she didn't want to think about the other girl of course, but because she didn't want to have the brunette plaguing her thoughts when she wasn't with her, it was verging on torture. Because of her intense focus, Quinn found herself performing much better than she had before. It bought about a rich satisfaction that mixed with her already cheerful mood.

Her life experiences tried to warn her that the higher you are the further you can fall, but she didn't care. At the end of the lesson a few of her classmates complimented her on her great performance. She had to admit, playing as a character that was completely broken was difficult when her life felt so right, but apparently she had pulled it off perfectly.

Once she was outside, she met up with Hannah and they walked back to their dormitory. The red-haired girl was leaving again this weekend and they'd planned to eat dinner before she left. Quinn threw in a quick microwave dinner and helped Hannah pack a few things.

"Sorry that I'm going again, it's just that my Nephew is so adorable! I'll take some pictures this time to show you," Hannah beamed after she had swallowed a mouthful of food.

"It's no problem, I'd go too if I was in your situation," Quinn smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be okay though? You can come with me if you don't want to be here on your own, you know."

Quinn nodded and looked at her food, "its okay, I won't be alone. I have a friend visiting." The blonde hadn't told her roommate about what had happened the weekend before, and she planned to keep it that way for a while. Whilst she and Hannah were now friends, she still didn't know how much she could trust the girl and she didn't want other people knowing yet.

"Oh okay," Hannah replied, simply.

The two girls' hugged goodbye before Hannah exited the dorm. The blonde smiled as she threw herself onto the sofa, knowing Rachel would be here soon. Just one night's sleep and the Brunette would be here with her. She was impatient for the next day to come, so she showered before putting on a tank top and some underwear. Being tired from the day of hard work, once she was on her bed, she didn't find it difficult to wander into unconsciousness.

* * *

A violent knocking forced the ex-cheerio out of her slumber. A groan escaped her lips as she crawled off of her bed reluctantly. Why would anyone be up this early? She shuffled towards the door with heavy eyelids, checking her face in the mirror briefly as she passed it. She looked like a tragic mess. She tried to quickly re adjust her hair before she opened the door.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice sang. Quinn blinked a few times before she processed that a human being had attached itself to her. She felt as though her ribs were crushing in the possessive grip of a hungry python. "Rach, I can't breathe..." she managed, and the brunette instantly let her go. The smile that was present on the other girls face made Quinn's heart light up. She couldn't remember a time that anyone besides her mother had looked that happy to see her.

"Sorry," Rachel stuttered, her grin still present. It took Quinn a while to realise she was staring at the girl. This was still slightly strange to her, and she could tell that it was the same for Rachel. Awkwardness was something Quinn wanted to avoid; she didn't want this to feel strange. She needed to make this feel natural. Whilst she looked into the Diva's eyes she realised it already did, it was just the years spent as enemies that made the concept strange. "Hey," she mumbled, happily.

"Hey Girlfriend," Rachel replied, before giggling to herself. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. What was funny? "Don't worry, I just remembered something," The brunette chuckled, before pulling Quinn into a softer hug. _Girlfriend. _

Quinn waddled backwards, leading Rachel into the room whilst maintaining the hug. To anyone else, it would have looked comical, but Quinn simply had a desire to stay close to Rachel for as long as possible. She used her foot to close the door before they found themselves in the Kitchen. Her lips met the soft skin of Rachel's cheek as she muttered, "I missed you way too much for just a week." The blonde felt Rachel's smile against her own skin seeing as their faces were practically pressed together.

"I missed you too," Rachel breathed. Quinn played with the ends of Rachel's hair that fell down her back and grinned. Her mind was in a haze. It was like she had just met a celebrity and didn't really know what to do with herself, all while a million endorphins rushed to her brain.

They pulled away eventually, and Quinn offered to make Rachel breakfast. "No thank you, we can grab some whilst were out!" She shouted. Out? Quinn hadn't planned on leaving the dorm, she wanted to snuggle with Rachel and watch the movies she'd rented on her laptop. "Quick, get ready!"

"What? Where are we going?" Quinn stuttered. She looked at the time on her microwave. "Rachel, its five am! How did you even get here this early?"

"I got here last night and stayed at a hotel. And it doesn't matter where we are going, just go and get changed, quickly!"

The blonde simply obliged, asking no more questions. She would do as the Queen demanded. She giggled to herself at that thought. Hurriedly she pulled a few of her clothes out of the chest of drawers. Quinn headed for the bathroom to change before realising she shouldn't have to do that now. Besides, she was known for her teasing. She dropped her clothes onto the floor by the bathroom door and walked in. The tiles felt cold on her bare feet. If she hadn't been fully awake before, she was now. She brushed her teeth and washed as she would every morning. As she exited the room she picked up her clothes and moved towards the beds whilst lifting her top over her head. She was facing the wall, but she didn't even have to look at the diva to know that her eyes were on her. Weirdly, she didn't even feel uncomfortable despite the fact that she had no bra on. After teasing the poor brunette a little longer, Quinn finally put on a bra and top.

She bit her lip, wondering if it would be too much to completely change in front of the other girl. The idea made her feel slightly uncomfortable also. Despite being considered a confident person, she was slightly self conscious beneath the exterior. She walked towards the bunk bed, which was slightly concealed from Rachel's view, and began changing her bottom half.

Hysterical laughter escaped her when she walked back towards Rachel. The brunettes face was red, and she was avoiding eye contact with Quinn at all costs. "Did I embarrass you?" The blonde taunted.

"No, not at all Quinn, I...I merely," Rachel stuttered, which caused Quinn to laugh more, cutting the diva off. Rachel lightly slapped Quinn's upper arm, and rolled her eyes,

"So, where are we going?" Quinn asked.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, the two girls were standing at the bottom of a rocky hill. Quinn knew where they were, and she wasn't looking forward to walking to the top. East Rock Park had been a place Quinn had wanted to visit, but she hadn't had the time recently. Now she knew why Rachel had insisted that the blonde bought her camera. She turned to face Rachel, shaking her head with a grin. "Can't we drive up this?" She asked. The diva shook her head, "Nope."

She glared at Rachel, attempting to show some form of defiance. It was only five thirty in the morning, and Quinn was still slightly sleepy. "If we drive up, you'll have less chance to get some nice pictures," Rachel argued.

"It's still dark..."

"Exactly, and all the rock loving night creatures will still be up and awake!"

"The most interesting thing you'll find up there is a Squirrel, Rach," Quinn sighed, deciding it was best to give in. Rachel noticed her defeated look, and grabbed her hand with a satisfied grin. The two girls made their way towards the public footpath that would lead them to the top of the rocky cliffs.

The blonde tried her hardest not to complain, but around three minutes into the walk she swore she could punch Rachel in the face. How could anyone possibly enjoy walking this early? Regardless, she took a few pictures on the way up, mainly of Rachel being weird. Quinn couldn't remember feeling this tired and physically exhausted since she was on the Cheerio's. The brunette's unshakable happiness made it worth it though.

Eventually, they reached the flat land of the top. She knew that there was a monument in the park somewhere, but it was only just starting to get light so she couldn't see it. Rachel led her to a nice patch of grass where she sat down. The blonde frowned at first; the floor would be wet from dew. After a few moments of reluctant silence, Rachel spoke, "Come on, Quinn, sit down, it'll be nice trust me." Quinn looked at the brunette and sighed. "Or I guess you could take pictures nearer the edge, wherever's best. Don't get too close though," she continued. _Take pictures of what? _Then she realised that the sun hadn't risen. _Seriously, this was why she woke me up so early? _

This was actually the perfect place to snap up images of a sunrise though, she couldn't deny. She smiled, "I know," she smiled, scanning her eyes for the monument. When she saw it in the dim light, she moved slightly so that it would be in the side of the image along with the sunrise. The girls waited patiently, and Rachel slowly moved to stand by Quinn.

"Rach, as much as I like you, you're breathing right into my ear and it's distracting," she joked, but she felt a pang of guilt as Rachel inched away solemnly, apologetically muttering.

"Don't worry, once I have the pictures you can stand as close as you want," she smiled, rolling her eyes at Rachel's pout.

"Can we sit down and wait for the sunrise? I think the monument would look better silhouetted when the sun's a little higher," Rachel said.

"Oh wow, you're so corny," Quinn beamed as she turned to face the other girl. "We're only a week into the relationship and you want to watch the sunrise with me?" She raised her eyebrows with a playful grin. The brunette looked at the floor bashfully, _God she's so adorable. _"I have been known to enjoy the more dramatic side of life," Rachel muttered, "And I want to show you that I'm serious about this, because of all the stuff that happened before... I don't know, I guess it could feel like I didn't really think it through, but I want you to know that I meant what I said before, Quinn. I really like you."

Quinn sucked in her lips to stop her grin from spreading across her face anymore than it had. She couldn't stop her arms from embracing the diva, as she snuggled her face into Rachel's hair. The weird feeling was starting to wear off, the more time she spent with Rachel as her girlfriend, the more she felt like it was natural. After the hug had ended, Quinn let her hand drop to Rachel's as she grabbed a hold of it and wandered to where they had been before. Rachel sat, and Quinn was still hesitant. She loved this outfit and didn't want to get it muddy or covered in dew. "You are so fussy, Quinn," Rachel stated, and she pulled off her jacket and threw it on the floor next to her. "There, sit on that," Quinn was worried, seeing as Rachel sounded genuinely irritated, but she sat down and waited.

Once Rachel leaned into the blonde, she knew that the diva had only been messing with her; she wasn't as annoyed as she had made out. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around the other girl's waist.

"So corny," the blonde sang out, mockingly. She felt Rachel's sharp intake of breath when she said that.

"I like musicals, so you took me to see one," Rachel stated, "and you like beautiful things, so I'm taking you to see one, what's so corny about that?"

Quinn sighed in defeat. It was true, and she guessed it made sense. "It still doesn't change the fact that I feel like I'm in some cheesy Rom-com right now," Quinn jeered with a grin. It was nice though, and the idea that Rachel had put this much thought into it made her soul melt. Her arm held the brunette closer as she happily let this warm feeling soak through her body. "I do appreciate it though, honestly, I've never seen a sunrise," Quinn rushed. She didn't want to offend Rachel, she honestly would enjoy it.

As a slither of the sun became visible over the bumpy horizon of buildings, Quinn used her free hand to hold up her camera. She fiddled with the camera cap, trying to get it off without removing her left arm from Rachel's waist, and the failed attempts resulted in her dropping the camera several times. Eventually, Rachel rolled her eyes and took it off for her. Quinn thanked her, and then held up the camera to snap some images. After a while, Quinn grew bored of the sunset as she couldn't get any more varied pictures. The two of them flicked through them, there were only around 10, but each one looked just as good as the next.

The blonde, however, wasn't looking at the images. She was watching Rachel's eyes, wanting to see how she'd react to them. Every time Rachel smiled, she did too. She found herself lost in her thoughts. The blonde had never really felt this synchronized with someone before. She wanted nothing more than to see the Brunette happy. Since Quinn had confessed her romantic interest in Rachel, the other girl had been completely defying Quinn's expectations. But then again, Rachel had being doing that every time Quinn had given her the chance. When Quinn had shown her vulnerable side to her she had tried her best to help Quinn, which contradicted the blonde's idea that Rachel was selfish. Once Quinn had allowed her to be her friend, she had been calm and polite, not bossy and demanding as the ex-cheerio would have expected.

And now that Rachel was her girlfriend, she had once again exceeded Quinn's expectations. It was as though all she wanted to do was please the blonde, and Quinn wanted to do exactly the same.

Rachel had been looking straight back at her. She looked so confused, and it made Quinn laugh. She must have zoned out staring straight into Rachel's pupils. "Sorry," She muttered before pressing her lips to Rachel's. It wasn't deep or passionate, it was simple. All she wanted to do was to show Rachel that she was thinking about her, and that she was one hundred percent happy with this situation. She wanted Rachel to feel appreciated, needed and loved, the same way Rachel had made Quinn feel in the space of only a week.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way about me," Quinn mumbled into Rachel's lips, with her nose pressed to hers. "I was so..." she paused, thinking of the right word, "Angry at myself when you rejected me." Yes, that was how she had felt. "And I was angry at you, and Finn," she finished.

"I'm sorry. I can understand that you felt angry at me and Finn, but why yourself?" Rachel asked, pulling back slightly, but leaving her hands on the blonde's arms.

"For being delusional," Quinn stated seriously, but then a sly smile tugged at her lips, "But it turns out, I wasn't." Rachel smiled too.

"I'm glad you did what you did though," Rachel spoke, "I don't think I would have realised on my own. It was all there, of course, but it didn't all come together until you kissed me. Once I'd gotten past the initial shock it was kind of like and, 'Oh... of course' moment."

"Well, I'm happy you didn't leave me hanging too long, or I might have ended up cutting you off completely," Quinn mumbled, slowly closing in the distance between their faces.

"That would have been a shame," Rachel said, but neither of them were focusing on the conversation anymore. The blonde's finger snaked through Rachel's hair as she pressed her lips to the other girls a second time. The two were more passionate this time, as their tongue's quickly found each other. Her eyes slowly drooped shut as she found herself smiling into the kiss. To anyone who had known the two in high school, she knew this would seem weird. To her though, even though it had only been a week, it felt like this should have happened a long time ago. Once the kiss had ended, she wasn't shy to voice her thoughts.

"Why didn't I just tell you sooner?" She sighed.

"Things might not have gone the same way. I mean, back in high school I was so set on Finn, I probably would have continued to turn you down, and we could have distanced from each other," Rachel said, "Timing is important."

Quinn nodded in agreement. That made sense.

They sat on their patch of the grass looking at the view, enjoying one another's presence as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Her mind hazily told her that she was running along the edge of the cliff. She just wanted a picture of the beautiful bird that was flying by, that was all. A rock below her foot crumbled slightly, and her whole body went hurtling over the edge.

She awoke with a jolt. Above her the sky had turned blue. She rubbed her eyes, she must've fallen asleep. Slowly, she pushed herself up. _Where the fuck... _Where was Rachel? She turned around to look behind her, and Rachel's face consumed her vision. A scream escaped her lips, and the brunette fell into a fit of giggles. "Good morning," she grinned before pointing to Quinn's cheek, "I think the grass made a pattern on your face." She rolled her eyes, running her hand across her cheek. She could feel the small indents of blades of grass and sighed. She probably looks ridiculous.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She yawned, stretching. Rachel's face suddenly became serious, "It's Sunday."

Quinn –embarrassingly- actually believed Rachel for a few seconds before she playfully slapped her side, laughing. "Don't do that, I thought you were being serious!"

"You've been asleep for about an hour," the brunette said, smiling. Quinn nodded in acknowledgment and look around the area. Children were now running around with big grins on their faces, holding delicious looking ice creams. "Would you mind if I got an ice cream?" Quinn asked, wondering if the diva would be offended. Rachel shook her head, and Quinn reached into her bag to get some money. "I can buy you some vegan ice cream later; I know a place that sells it," Quinn stated happily.

Once Quinn had satisfied her ice cream craving, the pair decided to explore the East Rock Park some more. Quinn finally got her image of the monument, but was disappointed she hadn't been able to capture it as a silhouette against a nice orange sky. She also got a few that altered the perspective to make it look as though Rachel was leaning on it. The diva grabbed Quinn's arms and dragged her forwards, politely asking a woman who was passing by to take their picture. She got a little uncomfortable, not wanting to trust a stranger with her camera, but she got past it. Her next concern was actually being in the photo. She hated it, always preferring to be behind the camera and never in the image. Once Rachel's hand found hers, however, her insecurities were set aside.

The woman kindly took several photos and then handed the camera back with a smile. The two thanked her, before happily looking at them. "This one is going in my picture frame. I've had it for a while, but it's so pretty that I wanted an important picture to go in it," Rachel said. Quinn gazed at her with a dopey grin, she was so sweet. How could she have ever treated this amazing girl badly? She scolded herself, it was in the past now, they were past it.

They carried on walking around, Quinn had forgotten about her camera for now. The two were simply walking in silence with their hands merged together as they enjoyed the views.

* * *

After they had both grown tired, they found themselves at the bottom of the hill once again. The car park had filled a lot more since they had got here, so finding Quinn's care was difficult. The blonde had climbed into the car, expecting to drive home, but of course Rachel had other plans. The car's boot opened and Rachel pulled out a cooler bag. "What's that?" Quinn asked, wondering how it had even got into her car.

"Our picnic," Rachel sang. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you get it into my car? When did you make it?" Quinn didn't entirely care, she was just confused. The rumbling in her stomach told her to stop asking questions and just eat.

"I made it late last night once I came up with the idea. And as for getting it into your car, I'm a ninja."

"A ninja? You're such a dork," Quinn laughed as she got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Rachel led her up to a nice grassy area just below the cliffs that had a few picnic tables.

Happily, Quinn bit into a sandwich Rachel had prepared. It was vegan ham, but Quinn didn't mind, it actually tasted nice. "Wow," was all she could say. A slightly smug smile hit Rachel's face, but Quinn didn't even bother rolling her eyes at the diva, she was too busy enjoying the food.

After a while of simply watching Quinn eat with an eyebrow raised, Rachel spoke. "You have an appetite today," she chuckled. The blonde simply nodded. "I haven't had breakfast because you woke me up at crazy o'clock and dragged me out."

"It was worth it though?" Rachel said, half questioning.

Quinn smiled, "Of course."

* * *

"I really like this," the brunette piped up out of nowhere. They were driving back to Quinn's dorm, and had been relatively silent, apart from Rachel's singing. Quinn peered at her out of the corner of her eye. "Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Spending time with you," Rachel stated, before humming along to the song on the radio. Quinn nodded.

"I like it too," she agreed. They pulled up in the campus car park, and both happily made their way towards the dormitory.

Once they were inside, Quinn didn't quite know what to do. She awkwardly sat at the table, thinking of something to say. "Crap, I forgot to stop at the vegan ice cream place," she said suddenly. She wasn't sure why she felt so out of place all of a sudden.

"Its fine, Quinn, I wasn't really hungry anyway," the other girl smiled. Quinn nodded, remembering the movies she had rented.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

* * *

Rachel had agreed, and the pair were snuggled on the sofa with Quinn balancing the laptop on her leg. Every now and then, Rachel would scream and pull herself closer into Quinn. The blonde felt her face flush a few times when Rachel had accidentally buried her face into Quinn's boobs, but deep down she didn't mind. She realised now why she had felt awkward before, she had been feeling guilty about admiring some of Rachel's attributes. Now that the girls were so close, however, Quinn was finding it difficult to ignore.

Rachel's legs had slowly managed to become tangled in Quinn's. The fact that both girls were only in their underwear didn't help. It had become too hot in the room. Eventually, Quinn felt herself biting on her lips to ignore what she was feeling. She couldn't focus on the film any longer; she could only focus on erasing the thoughts she had from her mind.

Those thoughts flew back into her mind as quickly as she had gotten rid of them seeing as Rachel was obviously feeling the same way. Soft, parted lips pressed to her neck as the brunette turned her body slightly to face Quinn, and not the laptop. Quinn sighed into Rachel's ear happily.

The diva slowly moved her face upwards to kiss at Quinn's jaw before she found the blonde's lips. She heard something crash against the floor, but she didn't care, it was only her laptop. She desperately met Rachel's lips, and tried to show her that she wanted this as much as the Brunette did. She was sure Rachel had gotten the picture when she felt the divas hand slide under her top. _Woah, _Rachel was defying Quinn's expectations left, right and centre today. This was not something she'd ever pictured the other girl initiating.

Rachel made her way back down Quinn's neck, occasionally letting her tongue make contact with the blonde skin. Quinn only began to process what was happening when Rachel's lips found her collar bone, and began to descend even further.

_Oh God, wow, _she thought to herself. It was way too early for this surely? Quinn wasn't even sure if she and Rachel had the same intentions. Could this be damaging to their relationship? She didn't want this to be simply about sex. _Stop thinking, just enjoy, _she snapped at herself. But her paranoid side wouldn't shut up. Once Rachel had reached Quinn's abdomen, she pulled away. The brunette bit her lip nervously. Their eyes met, and somehow Quinn knew that Rachel was asking her if she was okay with this. As well as that, she was asking for support. Rachel had never done this before, and Quinn could tell she was nervous.

Regretfully, Quinn shock her head. "No, this is getting too heated too fast," Quinn said, suddenly becoming very self aware. Rachel looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not saying I don't want to, I just...It's only been a week Rachel," she sighed, "Don't bad things always happen to couples that move too fast?" Rachel nodded, gazing back at Quinn again.

"Sorry, I just... yeah. That was very unlike me...you just uhm. I find you very attractive Quinn, as you know, you're very pretty, I just uhm... well. Clearly I find you attractive, it's just... In a moment of impulsiveness, I just went with it. I'm very sorry Quinn, it won't happen until we've properly discussed it," Rachel stuttered. There was a small pause before Quinn burst out laughing.

"Rachel, you don't have to feel awkward with me, honestly. I understand," she said, playfully, "its fine, honestly." Rachel nodded, still slightly embarrassed, so Quinn pulled her in for a hug to break the tension.

"How about dinner and then we can sleep?" Quinn smiled. She found Rachel's bashfulness to be adorable, and couldn't help but smile. Again, Rachel nodded, "Yeah that sounds good," she said, a smile finally finding her face.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluff guys because... well, you'll see. I know it's not one of the most dramatic chapters, but I still hope you weren't disappointed!

I'll definitely have the next chapter up quicker than this one.

If you liked the chapter, then please review; let me know what you liked! (And what you didn't)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Hey guys! Finally finished the chapter & It's summer! So more free time for me :D Again, thanks for all of your feedback! I appreciate it all. I hope you enjoy the chapter :D Also, I'm changing how I divide the chapter, seeing as the default line things aren't very visible.

Xx

Finally, she had packed. She threw herself onto the sofa and sighed. A part of her wasn't looking forward to the ten hour train journey, purely because it was ten hours of sitting on an uncomfortable seat. On the other hand, she'd get to spend those ten hours with Rachel Berry.

She looked over at Hannah; she was tapping away happily on her laptop. "Will you be okay here on your own?" She asked. The other girl didn't answer, and continued staring blankly at her screen. Quinn spotted some headphones in her ears, and decided she couldn't be bothered to get off of the sofa to take them out. She picked up her phone and quickly sent a text to Rachel.

_What time does the train leave? _

_Q x_

After it had sent, she rolled over and buried her face into a pillow. What if they bumped into old friends? How would she act? What if they noticed? She didn't want people to know yet. Her mom should have the right to know before anyone else. But what if Rachel wanted to tell people? Of course she would, she had no shame in her feelings. Well, Quinn had no shame either, but she still couldn't shake the part of her that worried about what other people thought about her. Now she'd have to be concerned for how people viewed Rachel too.

Perhaps she should tell her mom. Eventually she'd have to, and it would get it out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about others knowing. But still, she hadn't dealt with Rachel's rejection very well, and even then the idea of them being together had seemed more delusional than anything. How would she react if her own mother rejected her for something she couldn't help? Judy Fabray hadn't been there for most of her daughter's pregnancy. _Hm, that's a problem too; she'll have it in her head that I'm straight because I had Beth. I bet my sexual preference has never crossed her mind since, _Quinn thought to herself. She sighed.

The phone buzzed on the floor, and Quinn lazily dropped her arm to reach it.

_Well your train to New York should leave in about 20 minutes. I suggest you get to the station now, we wouldn't want you turning up the second the trains due to leave again, would we? ;) xx_

The blonde rolled her eyes, and then laughed as she recalled the memory. The idea of seeing Rachel suddenly motivated her and she got out of the seat. She walked to Hannah and pulled out her ear phone, earning her an amusing frown. "I'm leaving; will you be okay here alone?" She said, repeating her earlier questions.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," The other girl replied with a wink. Quinn laughed before grabbing her things, waving goodbye, and heading for the door.

Xx

A beautiful brunette opened the door that was standing idly in front of Quinn. Both of their faces lit up at the sight of each other, and they clumsily pulled each other into a hug. Neither of the girls had been able to see each other the weekend before due to Rachel being ill, and it felt as though they had been apart forever. Within seconds, the pair were kissing each other furiously. Quinn had missed her girlfriend, even if it had only been a couple of weeks.

"I'm glad you're better," Quinn muttered, her nose still touching Rachel's. The diva simply smiled, stating, "Come on, we need to hurry or we'll miss the train."

A few weeks ago, both girls had discovered that they shared two days in which they had no lectures or classes. One was on a Friday, and the next was on a Monday. Well, Quinn actually had two classes in those days, and Rachel had one, but they'd decided they could skip so they could go to Ohio for a long weekend after over a month –almost two- of being away.

"Let me guess, it leaves in three hours?" Quinn teased, picking on Rachel's tendency to arrive way too early for _everything_. Rachel pouted and frowned, "No actually, it leaves in forty minutes, and it will take a while to get there..." she said, sounding genuinely offended. The blonde raised her eyebrow playfully with a slight smirk.

"Sorry," Rachel sighed, "Stressful week."

"What happened?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"My voice has been off because I was ill, and I've just had a lot of negativity thrown my way from my class," she sighed.

"Well don't listen to them. Your voice is amazing Rachel and if they can't see that then their blindness is born out of jealousy," She comforted. A small smile battled across Rachel's lips.

"Thanks," she muttered looking at the floor, bashfully. Quinn laughed.

"When have you ever had difficult taking compliments?" The blonde grinned. Rachel tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh, Miss Fabray, I have no need for your compliments for I know of my extraordinary, un-earthly talents, and I don't need mere commoners like you to help me realise that," she joked, with her nose in the air. The blonde snorted out a laugh, and Rachel quickly joined her.

"Come on," Quinn chuckled, "We should get going." She smiled when she saw that Rachel's earlier irritation had gone as she waited for Rachel to grab her suitcase. When the brunette approached her again outside of Rachel's door, she linked her arms with hers and they headed off.

Xx

"Rachel," Quinn muttered, rousing from her sleep.

"Mhm?" Rachel replied.

"I don't want people to know yet," she said, looking from Rachel to the train window. They were out of the city now.

"Oh," Rachel muttered. Quinn could tell she wanted to say more, so she just waited; Rachel was bound to voice her opinion at some point. After a while, she finally did. "Are you ashamed of us as a couple? Because honestly Quinn, as much as I like you I don't really want to hide this and I don't think I like the idea of you worrying more about what others think than about our relationship," the brunette finished. Quinn sighed.

"No, I'm not ashamed of us. I want people to know." Quinn paused when she saw uncertainty on her girlfriends face, "Honestly Rach, Santana and Britt already know so it's not an issue of shame for me. I just want my mom to know first, I want to avoid her hearing it from someone else... she'd get upset about it."

The diva nodded slowly at that, appearing to understand. "And you're going to tell her when you get home?" she asked. Quinn nodded before muttering, "I'll try to."

"My Dad's already know..." Rachel said, "Well, kind of."

"Kind of? When did you tell them?"

"Well...not long after you first kissed me," Rachel said.

"Oh, when we first made it 'official'?" Quinn asked.

"No..."

"But we weren't together then," Quinn stated with one eyebrow hanging slightly lower than the other.

"I know, I mean it was literally right after the kiss. I was confused, and it basically bought up all of these questions I'd been afraid to ask myself. I couldn't talk to Finn about it, and I couldn't talk to you in case I made you hopeful and then realised I only liked you as a friend, so I spoke to them. They kind of snapped me out of my stupid schoolgirl haze," Rachel replied.

Quinn smiled, "Thank God they did or I'd probably hate your guts right now."

The brunette smiled back. Quinn straightened up in her seat, getting comfortable, "So we're not telling anyone, right?" She enforced. Rachel nodded.

As they had done before, the girls had chosen a booth with four seats facing each other and the seat next to Rachel was free. Quinn decided to use this to her advantage and got out of hers to join the diva. Their hands linked together instantly as the blonde snuggled into the beautiful girl next to her. A content sigh escaped Rachel's lips. They fell into a comfortable, happy silence.

Xx

Both of the girls clambered off of the train in groggy, half-awake states. The blonde quickly let go of Rachel's hand and looked around for her mother. Would her mom find hand holding suspicious? What if her mom had already guessed something? She laughed at the way her mind was panicking and earned a confused look from Rachel. It didn't matter anyway, her mother wasn't on the platform and neither were Rachel's fathers.

Before they got to the station doors, Quinn pulled Rachel in for a quick kiss. They weren't in Lima yet, so she wasn't worried about anyone they knew seeing, and she probably wouldn't see Rachel until tomorrow. The blonde sighed against the other girl's lips and smiled. She was so happy that she was actually with Rachel. Honestly, she was only just beginning to feel like this whole situation was actually happening. Almost desperately, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "We'll be able to be more public about it soon, Rach. I promise," she practically whispered.

"I know, Quinn. It'll be fine, I'm sure your mom won't mind," Rachel smiled, heading towards the station doors. The blonde half-smiled, nodding uncertainly.

She spotted Judy in the car park and smiled. Quinn had missed her mom. Rachel had spotted her dads too, and had turned to face the blonde. They gave each other a quick hug and said bye to one another before Quinn headed over to put her luggage in the boot of her car, which was different to how she remembered it...

"Hey mom, I missed you!" she muttered out, crushed by Judy's hug. Her mom kissed her on the forehead before saying that she had missed her daughter more. "New car?" Quinn asked. Judy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it when we get home, I want to hear about how the rest of your time in Yale went. We haven't really spoken since I dropped off your stuff and you've hardly called or answered your phone," her mother sighed, with a slight frown on her face.

"Sorry mom, I've been super busy. I know we haven't spoken much, and that's why I decided to come down for the weekend," she half-spoke, half-yawned, practically falling into the car seat.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I've missed my baby girl," Judy smiled, getting into her seat and starting the car.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that." This earned a chuckle from her mother.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back," Judy stated, with a grin on her face.

The blonde couldn't help herself; a small amount of childish excitement grew inside her chest. "Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"It wouldn't a surprise if I told you, sweetie," The older woman sighed playfully.

Xx

Throughout the rest of the journey, Quinn told her mom what it was like at Yale. Judy was being her typical self, continuously asking questions that expressed her motherly concern. You didn't drink too much did you? They aren't putting too much pressure on you are they? Is it making you stressed, are you okay? The blonde would be lying if she said she didn't love her mother's concern, it made her feel loved and cared for. She just loved her mom in general; ever since her dad had left she'd become completely independent and strong, as well as more understanding and open. Her mother's newly developed persona had allowed the two to bond more as mother and daughter, as well as friends, over the last few years.

"So, what about friends? I'm sure you've made loads already," Judy grinned.

"Well, I'm not really worrying about popularity this time round," Quinn said in an honest tone, "But there's Hannah, Savannah and Liam. They're pretty awesome."

"Liam, huh? Is he cute?" Judy asked, momentarily taking her eyes off the road to wiggle her eyebrows at her daughter. Quinn shrugged.

"I guess so," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Do you like him?"

"As a friend, yeah," Quinn replied, slightly irritated. Why did people just assume?

"Oh. Well, are there any other guys you're interested in? There's bound to be some hotties there," Judy nudged Quinn with her elbow playfully.

"No, mom," she sighed, turning to look out of the window.

"...Okay," her mom said, hesitantly.

The remainder of the journey was relatively silent, apart from the radio which Quinn had turned on to drown out the silence. Should she tell her now? _No, she's driving; she might get distracted and crash..._

Xx

Her suitcase got caught on the threshold, and she was too exhausted to put any more effort into pulling it, so she just groaned and leant against the wall. Eventually Judy did it for her, taking it into the living room. "Come in here, Quinnie," she called behind her.

Quinn wandered into the room and collapsed on the sofa. Long journeys really weren't her thing. "That's not very lady like of you," Judy chastised, gesturing to Quinn's sprawled out body. The blonde just shrugged; too tired to answer. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The older woman asked. The blonde nodded.

"Can I have some water, please?" She asked, sitting up slowly. Her mother slipped into the kitchen to get her some. Quinn wondered why her mom was being so helpful. She usually was, but today she was more so. She returned soon after and handed Quinn the cup. She guzzled it down, not realising how thirsty she was, before looking around the living room. It had changed. Only a few small things had been moved, but it put Quinn off, it felt slightly alien.

"So, are you ready for the surprise?" Judy wondered, smiling. Quinn nodded, she guessed so. Her curiosity was winning her over though. In the few seconds after she nodded she felt as though every single one of her vital organs had sunk to the pit of her abdomen. Her first reaction was to leave; she didn't want to be in this house anymore. Maybe she could go to Rachel's house? Would Santana still be awake? It was quite late. Her second reaction would be to punch him in the face, but she refrained from doing so.

"Why the fuck is he in our house?" She snapped. Judy's face sunk, she clearly hadn't been expecting that. Had she actually thought that Quinn would be_ pleased_ about this?

"Lucy, that is no way to speak to your mother, have you lost all respect?" her father practically shouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry father, but I lost respect for you when you abandoned your own daughter because she damaged your precious pride!" She growled, standing up. She couldn't believe this! Why was he here? Why would her mother even consider letting him within five feet of the house? What Quinn hated more was the fact that a part of her was happy to see him. A part of her wanted to make him love her again. He glared at her. Quinn could see he was trying to hold back a lot of anger; typical.

"Me and your father have decided to... make amends," Judy muttered, staring at the floor.

"What? What do you mean?" Quinn asked, lowering her voice.

"We're getting back together," her father finished where Judy left off.

"I'm sure she's perfectly capable of answering for herself," Quinn shouted. She was already letting him dominate her again. She couldn't lose her mother; she didn't want her to become the obedient zombie she had once been. Then what her father had just said sunk in. Back together? As in...He lived in the house? They were lovers again?

"You've got to be kidding? You can't be serious, Mom!" Quinn said, pressing her palm to her forehead in frustration.

"Quinn, I..." Her mother stuttered. She'd honestly thought Quinn would be happy about this. The blonde felt a little guilty for upsetting her mother, but this was simply not okay. Judy just stopped there; apparently she didn't know what to say, so she just rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder and looked at her pleadingly.

Her father had seemed to have calmed down when he next spoke. "Quinn, I hope you can forgive me and that we can just move past what happened before," he said, sternly, "Nothing is going to change our decision."

She tried to keep her father's gaze with her stare, but found herself looking at the ground. The younger girl didn't want things to become what they had been before; there had been no equality within the house. Her and her mother had always done as Russell had wanted, almost always without question. Whilst she did love her father, they were both far better off without him and he had practically abandoned her in a time when she needed him the most. She looked back up, determined to show him that things weren't going to become what they had been before.

"No, I don't forgive you. I'm not going to lie and say that I do to keep you both happy; do you know how much shit you put me through? Did you not even think how being abandoned by your own father can psychologically damage a teenage girl? I was scared, lonely and confused and I just needed someone to help me through that but you cared more about yourself. How can I forgive you for that? It was hard enough to forgive mom, but she actually changed and was there for me towards the end, but you'll never change," Quinn ranted, a little surprised by how much she had said and what she had said, "So no, I won't move past it. I'm not happy with this at all, and to be honest, I'm glad I don't live here so I don't have to put up with this crap for more than a few days at a time." Her father's jaw dropped open slightly, and the blonde was surprised when he didn't instantly shout at her. The blonde then turned to face her mother.

"And mom, I'm sorry to say this but I'm disappointed that you even considered letting him live here again, you're so much happier without him," she stated, trying her best to ignore the sea of conflicting emotions that were crashing around inside of her. There was a pause that was filled with a tense silence, but the second her father tried to speak she simply turned and left the room. "Goodnight Mom," she said as she grabbed her suitcase and headed up to her bedroom.

The minute she got into her room she literally thanked God that it was exactly how she had left it, just a little cleaner. She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. How could her mother do this to her? How could she do it to herself? Quinn's mind suddenly went into overload, the only thing she could think about was how betrayed she felt.

Eventually though, she managed to escape the tangle of thoughts and feelings that resided inside of her, and she fell asleep.

Xx

Her reflection stared back at her, daring her to leave the room. She didn't want to face her parents yet. Part of her wished she hadn't come down here for the weekend, but that wouldn't have changed anything. The blonde had considered ringing Rachel to vent out her anger, obviously not directly at her girlfriend but to just tell her what had happened. Quinn didn't want to bother her though, the diva was probably spending time with her dads, and it wouldn't be fair to ruin it for her.

After she'd grown bored of staring at herself in the mirror, she got ready, finally deciding on a course of action. Once she was showered she sent a text to her Latina friend letting her know that she was on her way. Quinn had woken up late anyway, so Santana should be awake by now.

Her parents were both standing at the entrance to their living room. They must have heard her coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Quinnie," Her mother beamed the second she saw her.

"I'm going to Santana's," she stated, not showing any interest in her parents and almost ignoring them completely as she hurriedly put on her shoes.

"Quinn, we need to sit down and have a proper conversation about this," her father said, but she blanked him and exited the house, slamming the door behind her.

It wouldn't take too long to get to Santana's house, and Quinn decided that the walk would probably help her clear her mind. She knew that she should just move past it. This wasn't her house anymore, so she'd hardly ever have to spend time with the man who had abandoned her. For Quinn though, this was more about her mother. She couldn't understand how Judy could possibly be happy with that horrible man. _It's her choice Quinn, just get over it and let her do what she wants. _Perhaps she was a little hurt too. Her mother knew full well how her father's words had affected her. How could her own mother not take her feelings into consideration?

Santana's father opened the door only seconds after she had knocked. Unlike Maribel, Santana's father wasn't as welcoming and bubbly. To Quinn, he'd always been 'Mr. Lopez' because when she was a child she'd seen him as a very intimidating man, and maybe even cold. But from years of spending time in the Lopez house Quinn had learnt that Mr. Lopez was very similar to Santana. Beneath his distant exterior he was actually a really nice guy who wanted to show people that he cared but wasn't sure how too.

He nodded at Quinn in acknowledgment and simply said, "She's upstairs," before he walked away.

"Thanks," spoke Quinn before she made her way to her friend's bedroom. She knocked on the white wooden door and waited for Santana to say she could come in. After a while Quinn just opened the door, as the Latina was taking too long to answer. "Santana?" She asked, and got only a mumble in return. She was still in bed. "It's eleven! How are you still sleeping?" She almost shouted, as she watched the mound of blankets move.

"What the hell are you doing in my house Fabray, let me sleep..." Santana mumbled.

"It's almost noon..."

"Yeah, and it's a Saturday," the other girl groaned. Quinn simply sighed, and sat on the end of Santana's bed, waiting for her to wake up properly. The two sat in silence for a while, and Quinn was eighty percent sure that her friend had gone back to sleep, but she spoke eventually.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at Yale?" Santana asked, as she slowly sat up straight with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Took you a while," Quinn joked, "Rachel and I came down for the long weekend."

"Missed me that much?" Santana said with a smirk, "Why didn't you warn me?"

Quinn hadn't thought of that. "Sorry, I was a bit caught up in other stuff."

"Does that 'other stuff' happen to be something that's very loud and obnoxious?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "How're you?" She asked. Santana stretched and yawned.

"I'm fine. Bored," she sighed, "I got a job a week ago as a waitress in Breadstix. Dad got annoyed with the fact that I was just using all his money; he said it's time I learnt to be 'financially independent'," She said, using finger quotes.

Quinn could see the annoyance on Santana's face with this fact, "Well, I guess that makes sense. And at least you work in breadstix! Do you get free food?"

Santana's scoffed, "No! I thought I would, that's the only reason I even applied for the job!" Quinn laughed at the seriousness on the other girls face, she looked so distraught. "I do get a discount though," she finished.

"See, it's not that bad," Quinn grinned. "What about Brittany?"

"She's doing well. Better than last year, I'm helping her a lot with her homework and stuff. She'll definitely graduate this year," Santana said, with a slight smile.

"It's nice of you to help her," Quinn replied, "And I'm glad she's doing well."

The two chatted a little more about how things with Santana had been going before the Latina sent Quinn out of the room so she could change. When the blonde re entered Santana asked how stuff with her was. She could tell that Santana had been expecting her to start talking about Rachel, and Quinn felt a little guilty that she hadn't. Things with Rachel had been amazing, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment.

"My dad moved back in..." Quinn started. Santana was definitely surprised by that news, before she became somewhat angry.

"Why would your mom do that after what he did to you?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I think she's just lonely now that I've left."

"Still, there are dating websites and plenty of single men around here that are your mom's age..."

"Maybe she didn't think she had a chance with anyone else? She's playing it safe I guess," Quinn sighed.

"Well, that's pretty dickish of her," Santana stated, bluntly, "He practically abandoned you."

"I know," Quinn said. Neither of the girls said anything for a while. Santana wasn't really the best person for comforting, but she was a good person for anger. She'd get angry for you. Or perhaps that wasn't such a good thing, as it resulted in more anger. "It's not just that though," Quinn admitted, "He still looks at me like I'm not his daughter... The second he walked into the living room and saw me, it was that same look he gave me when Finn told him I was pregnant." And suddenly she realised the real reason she didn't want her father around. A few tears welled up in her eyes. "He looks at me like he wants to send me away again, or like I was some kind of mistake." Santana awkwardly placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder, and that caused the blonde to laugh. She was definitely not good at this.

"What?" Santana asked, wondering what had made the girl laugh. She was probably worried that Quinn was going insane.

"You suck at comforting people," she chuckled.

"Thanks," Santana sighed, pulling her hand away; offended. The blonde could tell she'd upset the girl, and quickly tried to reverse the damage.

"You're easy to talk to though," she smiled, sniffing and wiping her tears away. Santana smiled back.

Quinn decided to stay at Santana's for as long as she was welcome, not wanting to return home just yet. The pair mainly chatted, but they made lunch and watched a movie too. The blonde had missed her bitchy friend. It was nice to catch up face to face and not over the phone.

She had told her about her plan to tell her mother, and Santana had hinted against it, saying that now that her dad was back it probably wasn't the best time. However, she also said Quinn should just go for it if she felt ready, and she was sure she did. But maybe she should wait, her father was there now and it would probably end the way the pregnancy issue had ended.

Did she really care what her father thought anymore though? _No, of course not, _she thought, but deep down she knew she did.

Xx

Judy had just started dinner when Quinn returned home. Trying her best, she pushed through her dislike for the situation and went to the living room rather than her bedroom. She sat on the sofa opposite the one that her father was reading on. He looked over the top of the book at her and began to speak. Quinn cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't like what's happening, but it doesn't matter because I'll only be here for the holidays. Can we just leave it?"

"Well, your attitude has changed a lot in a few years," He grumbled, looking back at his book, "I was only going to say welcome home."

Quinn rolled her eyes before turning on the TV. She knew Russell hated the TV being on whilst he was reading, and wondered how he'd react. He gave her a small glare, but said nothing. Perhaps he really was trying to fix the past. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this, but eventually she found herself doing lots of small things to deliberately irritate her father. She rested her feet on the coffee table, got a drink from the kitchen and didn't put it on the place mat and also lay on the sofa. Usually he'd lecture her, but still he proceeded to act as though she wasn't getting on his nerves.

Judy called after a while to let them know that their food was ready, and they both made their way to the dining room. The conversation consisted mainly of small talk, which gradually began to annoy Quinn. Her and her mother would usually laugh and joke, and she'd always enjoyed it, but this felt strange, as though her mother was trying not to screw up. Quinn honestly couldn't understand it.

Her father hadn't even asked how Yale was going. He wasn't trying to catch up; it was as though he didn't care. He probably didn't, all he was talking about was politics and a load of other uninteresting things. Judy was sitting opposite him, nodding idiotically like a pathetic puppy who wanted to please its owner. Once she had finished eating she finally snapped.

"Yeah, so the baby was born healthy. It was a girl by the way, I'm sure you'd love to know. We called it Beth, and by 'we' I mean Puck and I. It wasn't Finn's, but I guess that's what you get for being a stupid slut in high school. I did pretty well in McKinley by the way. Straight A's, I'm sure you would have been pleased if you hadn't kicked me out," Quinn ranted, pushing her plate away from her to show that she was finished eating. "Yale's pretty cool; I'm hoping to become a professional actress. I'll probably only make it into small TV shows but you never know. Oh yeah, and I got hit by a truck! Funny story that. Have you ever been in a horrific accident that left you paralysed, and then found that everyone but your father visits you? But then I guess you would have said it was my fault for being a bad driver, right?" She practically laughed at the look on her dad's face. He looked offended. _It's his fault for being such a dick, it's only the truth. He has no right to be offended._

Quinn stared into her father's eyes, waiting for the guilt to finally sink in. She had to admit that she was surprised when it actually did. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for any of that Quinn, but you have to understand that what you did was foolish," he said.

"Having sex with puck? Yeah that was stupid," Quinn said. "But guess what's worse? Abandoning your teenage daughter in a time when she needs her parents to support her."

Russell bit his lip and nodded, looking away from Quinn. She could tell that he was trying not to say what he wanted to say, but she didn't want to push him. Deep down, she knew what he was going to say would hurt her, and she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Good," Quinn snapped. She wasn't exactly angry, just irritated. She had a lot that she'd wanted to say to him over the past few years, and she'd pretty much summed it up in one bitter speech. Her heart started to pound a little faster as she prepared to say what she'd wanted to say the whole time. "I have a surprise for you both also," she began, mentally scolding herself for being melodramatic. She was around Rachel way too much. Both of her parent's eyes snapped to her, and she suddenly felt dizzy. She waited, debating whether or not this was a good idea, but forced herself to do it. _It's now or never, _"I'm dating a girl." She breathed out, letting all of the pent up anxiety out. It wasn't over yet though, she wasn't sure how they'd react.

They both looked confused, her mother more so. Russell also looked slightly annoyed. "W-what?" Judy asked.

"I'm gay," she almost choked. She was so scared; she was practically on the verge of tears. Nobody's opinions had ever meant more than her parents did, but she couldn't lie to them forever. Her throat was suddenly dry as her eyes flittered back and forth between her parents. She didn't even have to ask. She knew.

Xx

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed it! :D

Also thanks for waiting for the update. :)

Also, thanks to my Beta, sbk2304. For anyone who also reads her stories, she apologises for the lack of updates but real life stuff is getting in the way right now and she'll try and get back on track at a later date.


End file.
